Danganropa: Distrust
by malcopunch
Summary: This is an alternate take on the events of the First Game. The story and murders are completely different from the first game
1. WELCOME TO DESPAIR ENJOY PART 1

Danganropa: Distrust is an Alternate Take on the events of the First Game. The victims, culprit and methods of murderer have all now changed in this version. Credit goes to SoulStealer_X2 and Superecho for coming up with the story and ideas for this alternate take on The first Danganropa Game. I am just converting their story and ideas into a fan fiction format. Let's go.

(Two mysterious figures were talking to each other. They were both wearing masks to hide their identity from the other)

? – "So you are about to start it"

? – "Of course. I need to enforce my plan in order for stomp out the rest of the Hope in the world

? – "I won't stop you but remember this, there is always a possibility that you might lose this"

? – "Upupupupupu You honestly think that I have not prepared if I lose this"7

? – "Fine, this will be a fun game and will prevent me from being bored.

? – "Let's play this game of Chess shall we".

(The figure looked at the chess bored and noticed that all the pieces were in place)

? – "Let the Games begin"

(One of the figures moved the pawn)

*Hope's Peak Academy in the morning*

? – There was a huge school building was built on a prime plot of real estate in the very center of the city, as if it was the centre of the world itself. Any normal person could look at that building and be amazed by it

? - "Hope's Peak Private Academy"

? – "It is a super-exclusive, super important academy that is , officially recognized by the government. The main goal of "Hope's Peak Private Academy" to gather and cultivate high school students who are the best in their academic fields."

? - "It is a school with many years of history, it is known as a legendary school because after graduating you are certain to get into the leading roles in every professional field time after time."

? – The main goal of Hope's Peak Academy is to raise the nation's "hope" that will lead Japan into its future. This is why many call Hope's Peak the "Academy of Hope".

? - To be accepted as a student, there are two qualifications:

"You must be at a high school"

"You must be the best at your particular field"

? "Also, every student much be invited by the school itself"

? "So, let's begin with a normal introduction. My name is Makoto Naegi."

Makoto Naegi – "To be honest I am just your average high school student"

My personality, my skills, my school record... There is absolutely nothing special about them.

Makoto Naegi – "I don't have any special hobbies, any mutant powers, nor am I good at sports..."

Makoto Naegi – "If you ask about my favourite pop stars, my favourite manga, my favourite music or my favourite movies,"

Makoto Naegi – "They're always the things that come out top in popularity rankings. It's the same for most other things as well."

Makoto Naegi – "I'm a person who runs away at the mention of "the king's road". An average person among average people."

Makoto Naegi – "That's me. Even this normal introduction reflects this, doesn't it?"

Makoto Naegi – "Well, if I'm forced to give one redeeming trait, I guess I'd say I'm a little more optimistic than most people."

Makoto Naegi – "There is a reason why an ordinary kid like me stands at a school like Hope's Peak Acadmey"

Makoto Naegi – "As expected, I was overwhelmed by Hope's Peak Academy's brilliant design.

Makoto Naegi – "Let me explain about yesterday evening's school entrance preparation."

Makoto Naegi – "The students chosen by Hope's Peak Academy are the best in their respective fields, someone has even created a special thread on a certain Internet bulletin board."

Makoto Neagi – "One of the students is a girl who is known as the "Super High-school Level Idol".She is the leader of a nationally adored idol group"

Makoto Naegi – ""Super High-school Level Baseball Player" is a guy who got admitted into this academy due to his skills at baseball.

Makoto Naegi – "There is a "Super High-school Level Fashion Girl" is a popular model who appeared on the covers of many magazines"

Makoto Naegi – " There is even a guy that accepted in the position of a "Super High-school Level Gang Leader" is the head of Japan's largest motorcycle gang"

Makoto Naegi – "In addition, there was a "Super High-school Level Fighter", a "Super High-school Level Heir", a "Super High-school Level Swimmer", a "Super High-school Level Otaku"…

Makoto Naegi – ""Super High-school Level Programmer", "Super High-school Level Gambler", "Super High-school Level Prefect", "Super High-school Level Fortune teller", and so on."o

Makoto Neagi – "...but there is also something that puzzles me.

No matter how much I search, there is no information about some kids on the list.

One of those is me, of course. An unexceptional kid with no skills.

But what about the others who don't come up in searches?"

Makoto Neagi – "As for the reason why a normal kid like me was even accepted into this academy. Well you can find the awenser in a letter I received

Letter Directed to Makoto Naegi – ""This year, we decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students."

"As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High-school Level Good Luck".""

Makoto Naegi – So basically the only reason why I even got here in the first place was because of luck"

Makoto Naegi – "Honestly, I should have just rejected the offer."

But after hearing that graduating the school leads to success in life, there was no way I could do that."

(I was holding my letter walking to the building. I finally got to the entrance and noticed it looked even better when I was close up)

Makoto Neagi – "Right now the time was 7:10am.

The gathering is at 8. Still 50 minutes left until the rest of the students arrive"

Makoto Neagi – "Maybe I should go ahead and explore the school for a while... It will help in easing the nerves in my stomach. "

(I took my first steps into the academy. It should have been charged with hope but I wasn't, something was off)

The moment I took that first step, my vision started to blur. It was as if the world turned into jelly, swirling around.

Round and round and round and round, slowly fading out...

And the next moment...

..Just darkness.)

Makoto Naegi – "That's when it started.

An end to my ordinary life.

At that moment, I should have realized.

It wasn't "Super High-school Level Good Luck" that brought me to Hope's Peak Academy...

It was "Super High-school Level Bad Luck"…"

PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR VISIT


	2. WELCOME TO DESPAIR ENJOY PART 2

Makoto Neagi – "...

...

...

…what?"

Makoto Neagi – 'Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?'

Makoto Neagi – "I woke up on top of a hard body was feeling very heavy"

Makoto Neagi – 'Wait wasn't my taking my first step into Hope's Peak Acadmey. What am I doing here?'

(I looked all-round the room. It consist of 15 chairs and desks, a board a big desk for the teacher and a clock.I looked at the clock and noticed the time")

Makoto Neagi – "The time is... just past 8.I went into the school around 7:10. Did an hour really pass already? Wait..shoot I need to go to the hall, I don't want to be in any trouble on the first day"

(I left the room and noticed that the inside of Hope's Peak was like how it was on the information board which posted pictures of the inside portion of the school)

Makoto Neagi – "What's going on here"

(I followed the signs and made my way to the entrance hall. I could tell it was the entrance hall due to the door that was larger than the other doors.)

Makoto Neagi – "Here goes"

(I opened the door and they waited inside)

? – 'Are you a new student here classmate?'

Makoto Neagi – "Yes..i am"

? – "We are as well, we are new students at Hope's Peak Academy."

? – "Since there is 15 of us it looks like everyone is here"

Makoto Neagi – "They were the Super High-school Level students chosen by Hope's Peak Academy. I knew they had a special thing about them the first time I looked at them. These were no ordinary students"

Makoto Neagi – 'Nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Neagi" and for some reason I fell asleep and woke on a hard desk.

(Suddenly I noticed the students looked surprised

? – 'You too"

? My,my things do get stranger and stranger here don't they?"

? – "The situation that we have all found ourselves in. This is certainly not normal"

? – "Neagi, you're late. Lateness on the first day will not be tolerated. I will punish you if you misbehave any further"? – Umm, dude it's not his fault that he woke up late.

? – "Umm dude it's not his fault that he woke up late"

? – "I know let's introduce ourselves in order to tell him our names and talents"

? "What is the point of introductions, they are not my style"

? – "B..u..t wouldn't it be best to understand each other before we solve the problem"

? – "Ha, you're right"

? – "Correct classmates, first let's introduce ourselves and then tackle this problem head on!"

Makoto Neagi – "I already looked up information about everyone here on the Internet, but now I get to see what these guys' personalities are and if I should become friends with them".

(I then noticed something strange)

Makoto Neagi – "W...What's with this huge metal bulkhead?

It's like the entrance to something dangerous. Wait there's... something that looks like a gun attached to the security camera. But it can't be a gun can it?"

(I then noticed a television screen)

I decided to tackle to one of the girls. I noticed that she had glasses, large bust size and long flowing black hair"

? – "My name is Sayaka Maizono. "

**Super High-school Level Idol: Sayaka Maizono**

Makoto Neagi – "Sayaka Maizono. I was very surprised when I heard that name in Hope's Peak Academy thread. She is the leader of a famous pop group that has been touring all across Japan"

Makoto Neagi – "As a popular performer who has appeared a lot on TV but that's not the only reason why I am surprised to see her. It's something from a while back, she most likely does not remember"

(Sayaka looked surprised)

Sayaka Maizono – "Wait are you. Makoto Naegi, was it?"

? – "Hey, you two! Your conversation is too long! Are you planning to spend all day introducing yourselves!?"

Sayaka Maizono – "Sorry, Neagi…I..will talk to you later"

Makoto Neagi – "Maizono... she tried to say something to me..."

(Next I decided to talk to the very loud person who interrupted my conversation with Sayaka

Makoto Neagi – "Who are you?"

? – "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Let's all work together and study hard!

**Super High-school Level Prefect: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

(The first thing I noticed what Ishimaru's hair which was spikey and not too similar to mine. He had a very boyish look to him despite his suit and tie.)

Makoto Neagi – "According to the Hope's Peak Acadmey Thread he is a model student that is known for having no spots on his record. A perfect student some may say but man he is a bit loud."

(I decided to next talk to the pudgy person with the backpack"

? – "I am the perfect drawer. Who makes fine art due to my love of the 2D. Remember my name well its Hifumi Yamada The man who is the beginning and the end"

**Super High-school Level Outaku: Hifumi Yamada**

Makoto Neagi – Who does this guy always boost about them"

Hifumi Yamada – "2D is a wonderful place and those who don't appreciate it's beauty will be ignored"

Hifumi Yamada – "That's is me the wonderful hero of anime and MANGA FANS ALIKE!"

Makoto Neagi – "What is this guy doing?"

? – Hey, what's up?

(I turned to the guy who had a punk rockfish attitude to him from his orange hair and earpierces"

? "What's up, my name is Leon Kuwata"

**Super High-school Level Baseball Player: Leon Kuwata**

Makoto Neagi – "Leon is known for his baseball skills. Baseball teams all round Japan to join their team due to his skill"

Leon – "Though to be honest, I would rather just be a musician than a baseball player. I am just naturally talented at baseball"

(Leon shrugged his head)

Makoto Neagi – "Hmm..intresting"

(I turned to the person besides Leon)

? – "You will most likely forget my take but it's Touko Fukawa"

**Super High-school Level Author: Touko Fukawa**

Makoto Neagi - "Touko Fukawa... the novel she wrote when she was 10 years old became the talk of the nation and served as her literary debut.

Two years ago she wrote "Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away", which became her most celebrated romance novel.

Despite her age she has already won several literary awards, and managed to become a constant on the bestselling list while still in high school. The first thing I noticed about her was her pig like nose and her hair which was wrapped in a ponytail but it shot straight up"

Touko Fukawa – "I will say this once and only once. Don't talk behind my back about me or you will receive the proper punishment" 

Makoto Neagi – 'Ouch that is very harsh"

? – "…..H..e..l..l..o. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki."

**Super High-school Level Hacker: Chihiro Fujisaki**

Chihiro Fujisaki. The genius programmer behind numerous innovative software,

Chihiro Fujisaki – "Sorry, I am not very good..at..introductions..please don't hate him"

Makoto Neagi – "I don't hate you so don't get upset about it'

Chihiro started to smile again

Chihiro Fujisaki – "Okay"

Makoto Neagi – 'What a cute girl"

? - ...

(I noticed that there was a girl that was being awfully quiet. I decided to talk to her

Makoto Neagi – "So tell me. What's your name?"

? - ….my name is Kyouko Kirigiri.

Super High-school Level Detective: Kyouko Kirigiri

Makoto Neagi – "A detective in the famous Kirigiri Family. She is known to solve many cases even the police can't solve with easy"

Makoto Neagi – "She, sure is quiet"

Kyouko Kirigiri – "Sorry but I've got investgating to do…please leave me alone

(I decided to leave her along and decided to talk to one of the other girls)

? – "GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY, My name is Aoi Asahina. NICE TO MEET YA!"

**Super High-school Level Swimmer: Aoi Asahina**

Aoi Asahina... She has broken records in every competition she ever participated in, all the way from elementary school to high school.

? –"I am just writing your name down. I LOVE writihg the names of everyone I meet so I never forget them. Thank you VERY MUCH! :D"

Aoi Asahina - "Really, nice meeting you!"

( I decided to talk to the tough looking guy)

? – "My name is Mondo Oowada. Nice to meet you."

**Super High-school Level Gang Leader: Mondo Oowada**

Some time ago he took over Japan's largest, fiercest motorcycle gang, and reigns as their leader.

Makoto Neagi – 'Nice to meet you"

Mondo Oowada – "Sure…"

Makoto Neagi – "Looks like I will be careful around this guy"

Makoto Neagi – "I turned to the buff looking person"

? – "I'm Sakura Oogami."

**Super High-school Level Wrestler: Sakura Oogami**

Makoto Neagi – "I was very close to asking the question "Are you a man?". I would have been killed if I said those words"

Makoto Neagi – "She's an expert martial artist and wrestler, who made champion in an international competition"

Sakura Oogami – "You."

Sakura Oogami – 'It seems the number and quality of your muscles are small for a student. Unfortunate. You will not be my sparring partner.'

Byakuya Togami – 'I'm Byakuya Togami.'

**Super High-school Level Heir: Byakuya Togami**

"Byakuya Togami... He's the heir to the financial giant Togami family"

Byakuya Togami – "You are a complete eyesore. Go away

Makoto Neagi – "He is not a nice customer"

? – "Name's Yasuhiro Hagakure. Nice to meeta"

**Super High-school Level Fortune Teller: Yasuhiro Hagakure**

Yasuhiro Hagakure... Crowned the rising star of the fortune telling world

Yasuhiro Hagakuyre – 'The guardian spirit who has the power of a bear. That' me!'

Makoto Neagi – "What a strange person. I want to know more about his fortune telling.

(Suddenly a girl smiled at me and decided to interrupt my conversation"

? – 'Hi mate, my name is Junko Enoshima'

**Super High-School Level Fashionista: Junko Enoshima **

Known for appearing on magazines in Japan. Junko is known for her stunning beauty

Makoto Neagi – "You look a bit different from how you look in the magazines'

Junko Enoshima – 'Well that's all because of Photoshop of course!. You honestly can't believe everything you see'

Makoto Neagi – "My dreams..crushed

I turned to the final girl

? – 'Celes Lundberg. It is my name. You may call me Celes if you like.'

**Super High-school Level Gambler: Celestia Ludenberg**

Makoto Neagi – 'When she plays a game, she always manages to rob everyone of all their money. The ultimate gambler, the "queen of liars".'

Celestia Lundenberg – 'Pleased to make your acquaintance.'

Celestia is known for lying. I must be careful around her. So I must be careful around her"

(And just as our nerves started to calm,

It suddenly began.)

**End of Prologue Part 2**


	3. WELCOME TO DESPAIR ENJOY PART 3

? – Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3. This is an announcement."

? – "Can you guys hear me. Ah, well"

? – "In order to start this wonderful entrance ceremony"

? – "I welcome you all."

Byakuya Togami – "….I am going to find out about this"

(Togami left)

Leon Kuwata – "Dude why is he leaving without us for backup"

Kyoko Kirigiri – "I don't know but this does intrigue me. I am going to go and catch up with Togami"

(Kyoko left the room)

Toko Fukawa – "This is suspicious..not that I care anyway. I just want to go with Togami"

(Togami left the room)

Leon Kuwata – "Whatever, man. This is such a pain to deal with. Looks like I will have to follow them

(Leon left the room)

Yasuhiro Hagakure - "They're so funny! Seriously, so funny! I can't wait to see what trick they have for the entrance ceremony"

(Yasuhiro left the room)

As I watched many people to go and head towards the gynamisum

Mondo Oowada – "sigh" Do you want me to come with you guys.

(Chihiro Fujisaki smiled)

Chihiro Fujisaki – Sure, I will come with you guys

Me, Chihiro and Mondo heading off to the gynamisum entrance

(While on the way Mondo decided to talk to me)

Mondo Oowada - "Somehow, it feels just like this prison I was locked in that time. Nah, this place is even worse."

Chihiro Fuijisaku – "Why isn't there anyone else around?"

I slowly started to realize that fact

Makoto Neagi – "This is getting worse and worse."

As we arrived in the gymnasium everyone was already there talking

Hifumi Yamada – "I...it's just them trying to trick us! I'm sure they'll remove the steel plates later..."

Leon Kuwata – "I am not scared..i am going on to face this problem head on"7

Aoi Asahina – "LET'S GO!"

Celestia Lundenberg – "My, my what a pair we have here"

Togami smiled

Byakuya Togami – "I would call them a bunch of morons."

Sayaka Maizono – "Neagi, are you sure everything will be all-right"

(While I was not confident I decided it would best to keep everyone's sprits high

Makoto Neagi – "Don't worry about it, I am sure everything is going to be all-right"

(She did not looked convinced)

Sakura Oogami – "Let's okay"

(I opened the door)

Junko Enoshima – "Don't worry, this is just your normal entrance ceremony"

? – "Is everyone here!? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"

(Suddenly a black and white blur appeared. The thing started to flap it's arms and after focusing my eyes I just realized what the blur was…a teddy bear)

Mondo Oowada – "Eh...? A teddy bear...?"

?- "Hey, I'm not a toy!

I'm Monokuma!"

Makoto Neagi – "This thing was nothing I had ever experience. Something so weird and bizarre as a talking black and white bear"

Sakura Oogami – So…the bear talked"

Byakuya Togami – "Are you sure this is not just a just a remote controlled toy"

Monokuma – "I'm not a toy..."

Hifumi Yamada – "OMG, It moved!"

Mondo Oowda – "What the fuck is that thing?!"

Monokuma – "Don't call me a remote controlled joy or I will sink into despair"

Monokuma – "So I can't bear letting you say such dream-destroying hurtful things!"

Celestia Lundenberg – "Ha,ha,ha,ha Bear"? Hasn't that been done to death already?

Monokuma – "Shut Up!"

Kiyokyta Ishimaru – "Good morning"

Touko Fukawa – "Be quiet"

Monokuma – "Let's get this entrance ceremony started. You guys are all the best at what you do. You bring hope to the world. In order to protect that hope. You must live inside this academy for the rest of your lives"

(Aoi Asahina looked curious)

Aoi Asahina – "What do you mean by that?"

Monokuma – "HAHAHAHAHAHA, well you are going to live here your entire lives! That is the school life we are assigning to you bastards!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki – "w…h..a..t do you mean by that?"

Monokuma – "Ah, there's nothing to worry about. We have plenty of budget. You bastards won't lack anything, I promise!"

Leon Kuwata – "Dude, that's not the problem here"

Junko Enoshima – "That..not why we are worried"

Sakura Oogami – "Do not joke about this or you will suffer me. You are lying correct?"

Monokuma – "I am most certainly not a liar! I have great pride in that!

Ah, I should also let you know: you will be completely shut out from the outside world!

So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on in this rotten world we all live in!"

Kyoko Kirigiri – "…Those steel plates"

(I then realized about those steel plates in those classrooms and corridors. )

Monokuma – "That's right.

It doesn't matter how much you shout. No help is coming.

Therefore, you should just make the most out of your life inside the school!"

Mondo Oowada – "What the fuck is happening"

Yashahiro Hagakure – "HAHAHA, this is a joke. Right?"

Monokuma – "You keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you're still very much doubting me."

Sayaka Maizono – "It's troubling for us. Spending the rest of our lives in this school..."

Monokuma – "After all, didn't you all come to this school out on your own volition?

Don't go on saying you want to go back in the middle of the opening ceremony...

That said...

To be frank, it's not impossible. There is a way to get out of here..."

Touko Fukawa – What do you mean?"

Monokuma – "Well there is a way of leaving this school. It's a special rule that will allow you to leave this school"

Leon Kuwata – "Man I don't get this at all"

Monokuma – "someone breaks the order, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called "graduation"!"

Celestia Lundenberg – "What do you mean by breaking the order?"#

Monokuma – "To put it simply, the act of killing another person"

Makoto Neagi – "KILLING!"

(I was surprised and shocked at the same time at what Monokuma just said"

Monokuma – "Beatingstabbingclubbingbeheadingburningsuffocatingstranglingslaughteringvoodoocursing... The method doesn't matter.

"Only a student who kills someone can leave". It's a very simple rule."

Mondo Oowada – "WHAT THE HELL!"

Monokuma – "UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU…Like I said before, you bastards are often called "the world's hope".

Making such "hope"-filled kids kill each other - such a "despair"-filled situation –"

Byakuya Togami – "W...what did it say!? Kill each other? Well I am interested "

Aoi Asahina – "Why do you want to force us to kill each other. It doesn't make any sense"

Chihiro Fuijisaki – "P..l..e..a..se let us go home"

Monokuma – "You guys are really stupid. Don't you get it. This is your home now and you will like it".

Yashiro Hagakure – "You managed to surprise us already. It's time to give up the act, 'right?"

Sakura Oogami – "Move"

Sakura Oogami picked up Monokuma

Sakura Oogami – "You are not honourable. You will die"

Monokuma – "AHAHAHA, Well take this"

Suddenly Monokuma started to beep

BEEEP BEEP BEEP

I decided to shot

Makoto Neagi – THROW THAT THING AWAY. IT'S GOING TO EXPLOAD"

(Sakura throw the toy away and the thing exploded_

Mondo Oowada – " What..the fuck"

Aoi Ashina – "Since that thing blew up. Does that mean we can escape?"

Monokuma – "Not a toy, my name is Monokuma"

Leon Kuwata – "The Hell, another one popped out"

Celestia Lundenberg – "My, my. That is intresting"

Monokuma – "If you try that again. I will truly kill you. Got it, you guys can't defy me. Bad children who break the rules will be punished"

Hifumi Yamada – "Please don't punish me"

Monokuma – "Monobears are constructed at a special place inside this very school.

In addition, there are security cameras installed in every room of this school.

Therefore, in case anyone does anything against the rules, they can expect severe bodily punishment!"

Monokuma started to pass out cards to everyone

Monokuma – "It's an electronic student ID card,"

Monokuma – "The Electronic Student ID card is necessary for your daily activities. It's very important, so try not to lose it!

When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen.

It has many uses besides simple identification, though... You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully!

I'll repeat one more time: breaking the school rules is forbidden!

Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully?"

Monokuma – "School's opening ceremony is complete! Please enjoy our quiet gruesome school life! See you later!"

Suddenly Monokuma disappeared. Leaving no trace behind.

Leon Kuwata – "H...hey, everyone... How would you define what happened here now?"

Byakuya Togami – "Well, I must say this is interesting"

Mondo Oowada – "I don't know what the hell is happening here"

Kyoko Kirigiri – "Well it is certainly concerning..but listen let's go once more over what we know. According to what this Monobear said, we are presented we two first, live a peaceful communal life inside this school with no time limit. And the second..."

Yamada Hifumi – "The second is…killing..each other..correct?"

Chihiro Fujisaki – "killing... there's no way..."

Junko Enoshina – "What is up with that.."

Sayaka Maizono – "This can't be real..can it?"

Togami Byakuya – "The problem is quite simple. Did anyone here take what Monokuma was saying seriously"

Hearing that, we all fell silent again.

Not saying anything, we looked around at each other's faces.

We gazed around as if trying to search each other's inner thoughts. There were even traces of hostile feeling in the air.

And then...

I began to understand the true terror of the rules Monobear presented.

"Only a student who kills can leave this place..."

Those words planted the seeds of terrible thoughts at the deepest corners of our minds.

"Who will betray us". That dark demon called paranoia.

That was how my new school life began.

But the school I entered with such elated feelings...

...wasn't the "school of hope".

This place was

"The school of despair".

PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR VISIT

END

STILL ALIVE: 15 STUDENTS

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE P1

"Only a student who kills can leave this place..."

I kept thinking about that over and over in my head but it just would not leave. The Heavy Atmosphere was pushing me down. Fear was boiling inside me and I feared not only for my future but what would happen if someone decided to take the first step and murder someone. Everything was drained

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days PART 1

Makoto Neagi – "One of us was unaffected by the terrible truth of the suitation we were in"

Kyoko Kirigiri – "So, what do you think we should do now?"

Kyoko Kirigiri – "Do you think we should be fearful"

Makoto Neagi – " You are correct, we must move forward"

Sayaka Maizono – "You are right, but I am still worried about our futures…"

Aoi Ashina – " What is our goal here…"

Touko Fukawa – "Our goal here is not to die a horrible death"

Leon Kuwata – "Man, that's true. I would prefer not dying in this place"

Baykuya Togami – "If you keep thinking about dying then you will die. It's that simple"

(Aoi was clearly announced at Togami's comment)

Aoi Ashina – "Why are you so heartless Togami!"

(Fukawa decided to step in)

Touko Fukawa – "Hey Sports Bitch, don't touch my white knight or I will kill you"

Celestia than decided to break up the tension

"I recommend we looked at our IDs to see if there is any information that is worthwhile

Junko Enoshima – Whatever, let's check our IDs to see if there is any worthwhile info

Immediately after I turned on the Electronic Student ID Card, my name floated up on the like Monokuma told us, the card owner's name is displayed when the card is that, I chose the "Rules" icon from the menu screen that showed up...

The rules started to appear one by one

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.

6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

(I looked up and everyone had the same sad faces)

Leon Kuwata: Man these rules, suck. Do they really think they will control us

(A sinister smile cropped up on Celes's face)

Celestia Ludenberg - I am quite curious to see what happens to the people who break these rules.

Yamada Hifumi - But... if he tries anything, Mondo's number of remaining lives will drop to zero...

Mondo Oowada - Yeah..good point.

Kyoko Kirigiri: I am particully intresting in the second part of the 6TH rule "However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit."

Celestia Lundenberg - Makes sense, they don't have to just commit a crime but they also have to get away with it..intresting indeed.

Sakura Oogami -Don't get any ideas Celes

Makoto Neagi: We need to stick together if we want to find out how to escape

Leon Kuwata: Why do you say that?

Byakuya Togami: By working as a team we are more likely to reach our goals. Is that what you were thinking Neagi.

Makoto Neagi: Well, yes

Byakuya Togami: It's not going to working have students who have been asked to kill each other working as a team. Fear is the mindkiller afterhall and frankly I am betting working on my own

Yashuiro Hagakure: HAAHAHA, How long till this whole charade ends

Touko Fukawa: You know guyes like you are usually the first to die in stories such as these.

Yashuiro Hagakure: …

Mondo Oowada: GOD DAMN THIS PLACE

Aoi Ashina: Wait STOP!

(Mondo swung a punch into the air because of his frustrion. I dodged the punch but suddenly the person behind me went flying)

Makoto Neagi: SAYAKA! Are you okay

(I looked at her, she wasn't in any but..)

Touko Fukawa: You nitwit..do you have any intelligence in that thick head of yours

(Mondo looks reluictant but eventually gave in)

Mono Oowada: Sorry..

Makoto Neagi: "It's okay, but Sayaka does need some rest. I will look after her"Q

The other nodded their head and left the classroom. I could tell they were not happy

(I placed Sayaka on her bed and waited for her to wake up. After a significant number of time she finally woke up)

Sayakas Maizono: "Hmmmm, what happened to me?"

Makoto Neagi: "Well, Oowada got really angry and threw a punch direct at me. I dodged it but I did not realize it you. Sorry about that.

Sayaka Maizono: " It's okay..is it okay I lean on you as we are walking out of this room. I am still very dizzy and I do not want to fall down and hurt myself"

Makoto Neagi: "Okay"

(Sayaka Maizono stood up, still dizzy and I holded her both walked out of the room together)

Makoto Naegi: " Personally I recommend we go to the cafeteria because that's were most of the other students will be"

Sayaka Maizono: "Okay then.."

(We eventually got to the cafeteria and Sayaka sat down in a chair. Looking very exhausted)

Sayaka Maizono: "By the way, Naegi.."

Makoto Naegi: Eh? What is it?

Sayaka Maizono: "I don't mean to pry, but"

Makoto Naegi: "I wanted to talk to you about something since we introduced ourselves. There's something I want to ask you."

Sayaka Maizono: "Naegi, you didn't go to Roku Junior High by any chance, did you? Class B at the Nekuro Roku Junior High?"

Makoto Neagi: " I did, but..."

"I also went to the same school!"

Even back in our junior high days, she was already a famous person worthy of several "super"s attached to her was no one in the school who didn't know that's not the surprising thing here. What's surprising is...The fact that she remembers me!We were never even in the same class. I don't remember speaking to her even a single time.

Makoto Naegi: "I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think someone like you would remember me..."

Sayaka Maizono: "We went to the same school!""

Makoto Naegi: But there were many other students there as well and I'm not someone who particularly stands out in the crowd I'm average in everything I do, I'm only interested in what's at the top of the popularity charts. I'm an as plain a kid as you can find.

Sayaka Maizono: "You're very special, Naegi

Sayaka Maizono: "I'll do my best to help you so we can get out of here together!"

Makoto Neagi: "Right now the time is seven"

Sayaka Maizono "Oh, my. I have been out for that long

Makoto Naegi: " Yep, they should be here any moment now.."

Aoi Ashina: " HELLO, Everyone!"

Byakuya Togami: " My you are loud"

Sayaka Maizono: "Wait..why does everyone look like they have split into groups

Makoto Naegi: "We divided into groups and explored this building.

Togami-kun and Ishimaru-kun went alone. So did Kirigiri-san, now that I think of it.

Kuwata, Hagakure-, Enoshima- and Fujisaki-san all went together.

Asahina, Oogami and Oowada- were also a group, and then the remaining Celes and Fukawa and Yamada also stayed together."

Byakuya Togami: " It was rather annoying, dealing with this muppet"

Kikotaka Ishimaru: " Such rude behavous shall not be tolerated"

Celestia Lundenberg: "Anyway…did anyone actually find something useful?"

Yasahiro Hagakure: " There's a name plate on each door designating whose room it is."

Chihiro Fuijisaki "Hey, we know that already... I mean, that was the first thing we confirmed together, wasn't it?"

Sakura Oogami: " Each of us has been assigned a key."

Makoto Neagi; " Sayaka, I have your key which I used to acess your room"

Sayaka Maizono: "Okay, please may I have my key back?"

Makoto Neagi: " Sure"

(I tossed her the key)

Byakuya Togami: "It seems the rooms are completely sound proof."

Kiyotaki Ishimaru: "I tested that with Togami"

Leon Kuwata: "So, putting it all together, they prepared private rooms for all of us and expect us to live in this place."

Hifumi Yamada; "It's better than not having them! If we didn't survival would be much more difficult!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "….We looked at the metal plates covering the windows in the classrooms and corridors. We went through them one by one. I did some searching on my own.

Mondo Oowada " What did you find"

Mondo Oowada "Huh? That looks like...!"

Kyoko Kirigiri " They're the floor plans for Hope's Peak Academy."

Celestia Lundenberg " Smart move, it's best we know as much about this academy as possible"

Makoto Neagi: "As far as I can tell by looking at them. The building we're in right now is exactly the same as the academy.

Sayaka Maizono: " Do you mean we're inside the real Hope's Peak Academy?"

Makoto Neagi: " As far as construction goes, at least."

Kyoko Kirigiri "But it seems someone did many peculiar alterations..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki "But we're really inside Hope's Peak Academy... We weren't dragged away to somewhere else..."

Aoi Asahina " It seems that way…"

Makoto Naegi : "Anyway let's talk more about what we found"

"After hearing what happened I shook my head"

Makoto Naegi: " So there are no exits on this floor"

Junko Enoshima: "Seems that way.."

Yasahiro Hagakure: "Oh, stop it already, 'right? This gloomy conversation. "

But aren't you also worried, Hagakure-kun? About our... situation?

Yasahiro Hagakure " Worry? What is there to be worried about, 'right?" This is nothing but an scary initiation event planned by the school, isn't it? Really, if you continue talking like that, you'll drain all the ectoplasm from your bodies, 'right? I say we just wait it out. Go to sleep and rest our bodies until it's all over.

Touko Fukawa: " God you are dim if you really think that is the best stargety"

Celestia Lundenberg: "Hee hee hee...!"

Aoi Asahina: " Why are you giggling like that...?!"

Celestia Ludenberg: " Thank god. Splitting up and investigating the school was worth it after all."

Mondo Oowada " Hey, did you even listen to everyone? We found absolutely nothing helpful!"

Sakura Oogami " There is no way out and we have no clue about the culprit's identity..."

Celestia Ludenberg; "Oh? I think something became very clear as a result of our investigation."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "The fact we are locked in a closed environment with nowhere to escape to is the confirmed, unavoidable truth."

We could only stay silent in response to her words

It was a reality we didn't want to accept, but was right in front of our eyes.

Leon Kuwata: "Damn it, I stopped thinking about that.."

Kyoko Kirigri: "I propose a new rule that will be added to the other rules enforced in this academy…"

**2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**

**3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**

Kyoko Kirigri: ""Walking outside during Night Time is forbidden. The school rules don't forbid us to walk around during Night Time, they just restrict the places we can enter."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Why should we accept that proposal?"

Makoto Naegi: "To make sure we all sleep soundly. That's what you are trying to say correct?"

Kyoko Kirigri: "Correct"

(Everyone nodded their heads in agreement"

Leon Kuwata: "It seems we must give up for today..."

Mondo Oowada: "Your right"

Junko Enoshima: "We have no choice. If we don't sleep we'll be too weak to do anything."

Sayaka Maizono: "We should also go"

Makoto Neagi: "Your..right"

(We all disbanded. With each of us going into our rooms. After having a shower I lay in my bed and stared up to the ceiling)

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: It is now 10pm.

Monokuma: Night Time begins now.

Makoto Naegi: "That's how our first day at Hope's Peak Academy ended.

If I go to sleep...

Maybe everything will be alright when I wake up. Maybe it's all a mistake, and will disappear like a bad dream.

It would be a loathsome mistake, for sure, but it would be amazing. The best thing ever."

(I finally fell asleep)

END OF

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days PART 1


	5. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE P2

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: The Time is now 7pm

(I managed to fall asleep after hearing the announcement on the video screen. I got up and went to the dining hall. There was only one other person at the dining hall)

Kiyokata Ishimaru: You are perfectly on time student, congratulations sir

Makoto Neagi: …Thank You..

(A couple of the other students came in)

Junko Enoshima: Man, I didn't get much sleep because I was worried. What a pain.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "You just have to realx and just enjoy life then you will not be so worried

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Umm..i just think it's you who is taking it easy"

Sayaka Maizono: "True but I do like Hagakure's optimism about everything but the suitation we are in now.." 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "HAHAHA, Don't worry right now. I am sure everything will work out fine"

Touko Fukawa: "The…ignorance is amazing"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Hey"

Leon Kuwata "Anyway, has any fine some info that could help in escaping this place"

Mondo Oowada: "No.."

Aoi Asahina " That's depressing"

Sakura Oogami " Do not worry Aoi, you have to remain strong"

Aoi Asahina " Okay Sakura"

(All the remaining students besides Togami and Kirigiri sat down on the chairs)

Kiyokata Ishimaru: "Where are Togami and Kirigiri"

Sayaka Maizono: " I asked them to come but both of them decline"

(We all grabbed food from the kitchen and started to it. After we had all finished we left but suddenly..)

Aoi Asahina: " It is okay if you help me with the washing." 

Makoto Naegi "Sure..

(Me and Aoi went to the washing room. There were plenty of washing machines and a rack which was used for putting wet clothes on so that they can dry"

Aoi Ashina " Thanks for helping me Makoto"

(I noticed that she clearly looked worried about something"

Makoto Naegi: " What's the matter"

Aoi Ashina " I am sorry Naegi but I don't think everyone is going to abhide by the 6th rule

Makoto Naegi " You mean the Killing rule.."

Aoi Asahina: "I want to trust the people here I really do but I noticed that there are some tensions within the group particually towards Togami. I really want to be wrong on this but I have a bad feeling that someone is going to eventually murder someone else"

(I knew that possibility always existed and though I don't want to admit it. I am starting to feel the same why. It's getting more clearer that eventually someone is going to…no I cannot think about that. I must reassure Aoi that nothing bad will happen

Makoto Neagi: " Do not worry Aoi, I am sure nothing bad will happen. I will make sure of it)

(I shot her a smile which may have seemed real to her but to me it was very fake. I was worried about the current suitation and what would happen within a couple of days. I was just hiding my fear from myself to be honest)

Aoi Asahina: "Okay, thanks for your kind words Makoto. I do feel better now.

( After we had finished doing the washing I decided to pay a visit to the gym. I want to be distracted from that feat so I decided to do some 15 minutes of punching a bag in frustration I finally gave up as I was sweating all over.)

Sakura Oogami: "You look concerned"

Makoto Naegi: "I am not feeling good after I had to lie to Aoi"

Sakura Oogami: " WHAT!"

Makoto Naegi: " She asked me if everything is going to be okay and I told her the lie that she wanted to her even though I my heart I knew that law was not true

Sakura Oogami: " I see"

(Sakura shook her head)

Sakura Oogami: " While I do not agree with you lying to her I.."

(She smiled)

Sakura Oogami: " While telling a lie is not good, sometimes you have to tell that lie in order to give your friends hope"

Sakura Oogami: "I can see why you did it. Putting hope into them. Thinking that they will get out of here alive and everyone will live.

Makoto Naegi: " But I gave her false hope"

Sakura Oogami: " Considering the current suitation that we are in and the fact that anyone could snap and kill someone maybe giving false hope is not good but it isn't bad either

(She put her hands on my shoulders)

Sakura Oogami: "What ever happens to me, make sure that you protect everyone. I can see you have the potential of inspiring great hope in people"

Makoto Naegi: " But I am just your average person. I have no talents, I got into this school by sheer luck"

(Sakura smiled again)

Sakura Oogami: " You can grow, change and form your own talent. Just because you got into this school by luke it does not mean you aren't any less special than the rest of us"

Sakura Oogami: " Personally I think you have a untapped talent. Hope. If you follow on the path of Hope, the path of a leader and a hero you will lead this team and defeat the enemy. "

(I sighed. I knew what she was saying was completely right. I knew that Sakura had the right idea when it comes to Hope)

Sakura Oogami: " One more thing, what ever you do please promise me this. Protect the people you love and care about"

(I started to think about Sayaka and how I wanted to protect her at all cost. Sakura smiled again.)

Makoto Naegi: " Thanks Sakura. I am really tired so I am going to have a rest and one more thing, thank you for the advice. It was very helpful"

(I now know what my goal is, it is to protect Sayaka. The one I care about. I left the gym )

Sakura Oogami: " I have to protect my family and gym no matter what"

**The Next Day **

Monokuma: "DING DONG DING DONG"

Monokuma: " The time is now 7 in the morning"

(I woke up, after I left my room suddenly out of nowere the worst comedian popped up)

Monokuma: " Why hello there, did you have a bearly good morning. I hope you didn't because I did)

(The beat cackled despite his jokes not being funny in the slightest)

Monokuma: " I got rather bored with you guys just living out your daily lives here so I decided to add a little bit of spice to this..a motive"

(Suddenly something in the pit of my stomach formed. I knew what he meant by motive)

Monokuma: " Go to the DVD Room and you will find 15 DVD one with a name on it. I am not going to tell you what are on those disks but you can watch them on the monitor. I hope you have some fun and despair"

(The Bear laughed and left. I decided to head to the DVD Room. No one is there so in order to make sure that they work I decided to pick a random DVD out of the box and watch it. "Kyoko Kirigiri". I inserted the disc and it started to play)

Kyoko Kirigiri: Hello father"

(The man opposite Kirigiri shrugged his head"

?: I am sorry, I wasn't allowed to see you until you enrolled into this academy."

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Why did you take the job as headmaster of Hope's Peak Acadmey?"

(I stopped in my tracks. Kirigiri's father was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Acadmey..no way0

Suddenly Monokuma's narration started over the video

Monokuma: "Jin Kirigiri, father of Kyoko Kirigri and Headmaster of Hope's Peak Acadmey. Such a brilliant man but he has gone missing. What would of happened to him

FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION"

(I was shocked and surprised. I quickly put the disc back into the case and pulled out the disc with my name on it. I inserted the disc Ah!

(I let out a gasp without noticing. My heart started beating faster.

Reflected on the monitor in front of me...

Was my family.)

?: " Makoto-kun... It's like a dream having you chosen for Hope's Peak Academy... I know have what it takes to succeed over there!"

? "I'm really proud of you, son. But try not exerting yourself too much!"

?: "Hey, big brother! Are you watching!? Do your best!"

Makoto Neagi: (...if that's all there was to it, it would be nothing than a simple encouraging message.

An encouraging message made by my family to support their son on his new school life...

If I was studying in a normal school, I'd probably be terribly embarrassed, but also a little happy.

The school probably asked them to record this message, to ease my entry into such a prestigious school.

But... the situation is different now...

I'm not at a regular school.

So this video shouldn't just end this way..."

And then, my bad premonition...

...Was right on the target.

Shows Destroyed Home and Naegi's family missing

(This time, I wasn't even able to make a noise.

My voice was gone...

...Where did they disappear to?

...Did a fight took place over there?

As those questions floated in my head, in perfect timing, a voice drifted from the monitor...

A voice I was familiar with... That voice...)

Monokuma: Naegi-kun, newly accepted to the presigious Hope's Peak Academy. His family, wishing only to encourage him.

Monokuma: What in heavens happened in that place?

Monokuma: And so, here is your question! What happened to your family!?

FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION

Makoto Naegi: "W...what is the meaning of this?"

Makoto Naegi: "Where did everyone...!?"

(I couldn't stop shivering._

Fear... anger...

Both feeling rose up inside me like magma.I shouted as loud as I could to the heavens and beyond)

Makoto Naegi: " FUCK!"

(I hit the table several times with my fists. The next thing that came to my head...

Was the most natural thing I could think of in this situation.)

Chihiro Fuiisaki: "What's….going on…"

(I just noticed that everyone was looking behind me worried. I pointed to the DVDs. Unable to spoke a word. They all rushed to the monitors and quickly their faces started to become pale)

Mondo Oowada: "What the fuck is this!"

Leon Kuwata: " This is not funny..this is not fucking funny"

Touko Fuwaka: "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HER..PLEASE"

Yashuiro Hagakure: " This is not real..this is not real..this can't be real."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: " This is not welcome in a school enviorment…."

Celestia Lundenberg: " This is the prisnor's delima"

Hifumi Yamada: " What's that"

Celestia Lundnberg: "For example, think of the diplomatic relations between two countries. Country A and Country B want to keep a peaceful relationship, so they're thinking of stopping military activity against each other. But none of them can overcome the fear they're going to be betrayed by the other, so they only strengthen their military even further. Finally, they both strengthen their military so much, that backstabbing becomes unavoidable. That is to say, the fear of a betrayal you can't see is the most dangerous enemy to a peaceful situation."

Sakura Oogami: " I see what you are saying.."

Aoi Asahina: "Isn't fear the wrong way to think? Isn't that just what whoever is behind this wants us to do?!"

Byakuya Togami: "Do you truly believe that or are you saying that so you can back stab everyone later.."

Aoi Asahina: " What are you saying.."

Sakura Oogami "Do you grasp that this kind of squabble is exactly what the mastermind seeks?"

Junko Enoshima: " She's right... Let's all calm down..."

Makoto Naegi: "Hey, Maizono"

Sayaka Maizono: "..."

Makoto Naegi: " Maizono.."

I touched her shoulder lightly...

Makot Naegi: " STOP IT!"

(She ran out of the room. Crying)

Makoto Naegi: " I must go and help her"

Junko Enoshima: "We must discuss what we say on those vidoes first. Sayaka will be..fine"

Makoto Naegi: "But I have to help her"

(I ran out of the room)

Junko Enoshima: "Come back here, don't be a lone solider"  
>(She followed me in order to find Sayaka.<p>

(We got to the kitchen and me and Junko saw Sayaka holding a rolling pin. She looked scared and suddenly she ran out of the room).

Junko Enoshima: "Listen, I will talk to her. You go back to the DVD Room"

(I was reluctant but the expression on Junko's face indicated to me she was being serious)

(Prespective Shift)

(I am worried about her. That expression of lonliness and despair she had on her face. She just looked like me all those years ago..")

Junko Enoshima: "She was in the corner of her room. She sat on the floor, her hands crossed on top of her lap. She stared blankly towards the floor. She didn't look like she was about to cry, or like she was angry. No...she had no expression at all.I couldn't find anything resembling an expression on her face.t was as if a mask was stripped off her head..."

Sayaka Maizono: "Let me out of here! I want to get out of here right now!"

Junko Enoshima: " Maizono-san! Calm down!"

As she started to move violently, I grasped both her shoulders.

...!

Junko Enoshima: "I get how you feel... I'm not sure what happened "

Junko Enoshima: "But... it's exactly in times like this that we must remain calm!"

Junko Enoshima " Disrupting our sense of judgment... that's exactly what the culprit wants..."

Junko Enoshima: "Makoto will get you out of here! By whatever means possible, Makoto will find a way!"

Sayaka Maiono: " Thank..you..Junko"

(She fell unconscious. I was relived that she listen but I wonder when she finds out the truth about me…)

(Perspective Shift)

Makoto Naegi: "So that's what happened. Don't worry guys I am sure the movies are fake. If what happened in those videos were true the police would be in a uproar about this."

(The others weren't so sure)

Kyoko Kirigri: "Let's all go to bed and rest. Being concerned and worried will only lead to fear and distrust)

(The others agreed and we went our separate ways. I rest in my bed until a fell asleep..")

END OF Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days PART 2


	6. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE P3

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: The Time is now 7pm

(After yesterday's event, I felt really tired and I did not want to get out of bed but I knew I had to get out of bed. I quickly had a shower and then went to the dining hall. )

Sayaka Maizono: "Are you okay Naegi. Because you look really tired.."

Aoi Ashina: "Yeah, he does not look so good"

Kikotaka Ishimaru: "As the leader of this group"

Mondo Oowada: "Who named you the leader of the group"

(Ishimaru shot Oowada a look and started talking)

Kiyotata Ishimaru: I urge you not to think about those DVDs. It will only cause more and more trouble

Touko Fukawa: " It's hard to not think about it…"

Celestia Lundenberg : "I agree but at the same time thinking about those DVDs will end up causing more problems".

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: " I must accuse myself but I need to go to the bathroom"

Leon Kuwata: "Okay man, but don't be late"

(Ishimaru headed out of the room)

Yashiro Hagakure: " At least no one has been killed….."

(Suddenly there was a large scream. I could tell it was Ishimaru)

Mondo Oowada: " OH SHIT!"

(Sweat was poring down my face. I knew that something terrible had happened)

Makoto Neagi: " Let's all go to find Ishimaru"

(We all rushed to find what happened to Ishimaru. Finally we all got to the room and we saw Ishimaru point his finger at something with the look of terror on his face)

Aoi Asahina: "What's the matter…..AHHHHHHHH!

(I slowly approached Ishimaru and I finally looked at what he was pointing at)

It took a little while for me to realize I was screaming.

The scene before me was burned firmly into my retinas...

And then...

And then...

Chihiro Fuijisaki "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We all looked down at the corpse of Kyoko Kirigri – The Super High School Detective. She was on the floor looking up at the ceiling with her eyes open. There was no blood but from the terrible filled expression on her face. I knew she had died.

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS, DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days

Mondo Oowada: " What the hell, who the hell did this"

Monokuma: "DING DONG DING DONG"

Monokuma: "All besides the deceased must come to the hall or they will be punished"

Leon Kuwata: "Dammit, looks like we will have no choice but to leave the body here.."

(Most of us staggered to the hall. We could not believe that one of our classmates had been killed. I finally got to the hall and.."

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPUPU, looks like one of you bastards finally killed someone..i am so happy I've got a despairection here"

Makoto Neagi "Hearing those words, we became completely silent.

Kirigiri's killer is... one of us...?

I... can't believe it..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki "Soo…Kirigri." 

Monokuma: " Yep, she is dead all right. I am just going to quickly make the announcement

Monokuma despaired and then he appeared on the television screen

Monokuma: " A Dead body has been found. A Class Trial will begin 2 hours from now"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you mean by school trial.."

Monokuma: "Well"

(Monokuma cleared his throut"

Byakuya Togami: "I've got a question for you. Someone who kills can graduate..."

Monokuma: " U...upupu...

Upupu... Upopopopopo... ...Hahahahaha!"

Touko Fukawa: " ...What's with the explosive laugh?"

Monokuma: "Upupu... I'm laughing because, you see..."

Monokuma "Naive! You're all too naive! You think it's so easy to graduate? That all you have to do is kill someone?"

Monokuma: "The main event is just now starting!"

Leon Kuwata " Main event...?"

Monokuma "Well, then. Let me explain the supplementary rules regarding "graduation"! The fact that "someone who kills another can graduate the school" remains unchanged, but... There is one more clause to that rule that must be checked, right?"

Byakuya Togami: "You're talking about the second part of rule 6, aren't you?"

Celestia Lundenberg: " "However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit"...is that what you're talking about?"

Monokuma: "Exactly. It's no good just killing someone. You must hide what you've from everyone else! And so, the system to judge whether that was accomplished or not... ...is a "school trial" session we will enact a short time after a killing occurs! School... trial...? This "school trial" will commence a few hours after murder takes place! It will be a battle between the "culprit" who committed murder...And the "innocents" - the rest of you students!

Monokuma; "During trial, you will get a chance to debate "who among us is the hidden killer" among yourselves. The result will be decided by vote, held at the end of the trial session. And then, if the answer you reach is the correct one... The culprit who disrupted public order will be "punished", and the rest can go on living our school's communal lifestyle. On the other hand, if the wrong person is voted for as the culprit... The real culprit who committed the crime stays alive, but all the innocents will be "punished". If that happens, that will also be the end of our communal lifestyle, of course! Those are the rules of the "school trial"!"

Aoi Asahina: "Um, by the way... What's this "punishment" you keep talking about...?"

Monokuma: "Oh...? If I may speak bluntly...I'm talking about execution, of course!"

Sayaka Maizono: "E...execution!?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki "What do you mean... by execution...?"

Monokuma: " Execution means execution. Zap-zap in the electric chair! Choke-choke from poison gas! Maybe I'll tear your body up in a hurricane storm!"

Junko Enoshima "So what you're saying... If we can finger the culprit, they alone are killed... but if we make the wrong choice. We will all be executed?

Monokuma: " Corrrect!"

Monokuma: "It is up to you to decide who is the culprit but judging people is a duty not to be taken lightly. Your very lives depend on it!I have taken the liberty to add everything I just said to the list of school rules. Please check them when you have.

Monokuma: Oh I better remind you, whoever disobeys me gets thrown into the bee nest, a bomb pushed down their throat, buried alive, dissolved in you don't want to end up that way... You must follow the school rules to the teeth !

Isn't it time you start your investigation into who the culprit is?

This is a file I've written, containing details about the body. It's name is... ...The Monobear File! It didn't escape me that I'm dealing with a bunch of amateurs here and there's a limit to what you can learn from examining the body. So instead, I gathered up technical details like the circumstances and cause of death for you. Isn't that handy?! Aren't you dying to know how I know the cause of death? I saw the whole thing happen through the surveillance cameras! I'm a first-hand witness!

Sakura Oogami: " So, you know who did it? Who the culprit who killed Kyoko Kirigiri is...?"

Monokuma: " Of course I do! So let's get investigating"

(The bear disappeared in a flash of light)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "This is so wrong on many levels"

Makoto Naegi; "I know the death of Kirigri is very tragic but we have to move forward..even if it's painful to do so"

Aoi Asahina: "Yeah..your right"

Mondo Oowada: "I guess so.."

Sayaka Maizono "We need to cooperate."

Celestia Ludenberg " Who you trust and who you don't... is up for each and everyone to decide for themselves, of course."

Junko Enoshima: " She's right…"

Kiyotake Ishimaru "What's with this execution business...? He thinks he can just kill us...!"

Mondo Oowada: " Shit... We'll show him...!"

Makoto Naegi: "That's right... we have no choice...

Even if we don't want to, we have no choice...

If that's the only way to stay alive, we have no choice...!

And in addition, I must know...

Why was... Kirigiri was killed...

Why did... she had to die..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "We need someone to guard it so no one interferes. If we don't, the culprit may try to destroy evidence.

Sayaka Maizono " In that case, I will stand guard at the scene."

Byakuya Togami "No. We can't let him stand guard alone. What if she destroys the evidence"

Hifumi Yamada "Then I will stand guard as well. I am not smart but I can protect people"

Byakuya Togami "Fine then, now let's head over to Kirigri's corpse" 

(We all with heavy pits in our stomach left the hall and went to the place where Kirigri was killed in order to start our investigation")


	7. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE P4

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days PART 3 BEGIN

Inside the room where Kirigiri died I finally took a concrete look at her body. Finally confirming everything I had feared.

Tears, nausea and dizziness hit me all at the same time.

Makoto Naegi: "But... I can't afford to be daunted by the sight...

I must find out the truth...

"Why Kirigri was killed...!"

(I looked at her body to see if there was anything on her body lining face up that could indicate how she was killed)

Makoto Naegi: "Sakura.."

Sakura Oogami: "Yes.."

(She looked a bit shaken)

Makoto Naegi: "I want to look and see all around her body. This could give us a clue on how she was killed"

Sakura Oogami: "Okay"

(She lifted Kirigiri body and there was two things I noticed about the body)

Makoto Naegi: "Look at Kirigiri's neck"

Celestia Lundenberg: "What's so strange about it?"

Aoi Ashahina "Oh, I know. But there is something strange the bruise is precise and there is no blood on it. A precise blow like that would only have been done with someone who was both strong and skilled.."

Makoto Naegi: "Correct meaning that it must have been hit hard by something. That blow would of killed her instantly with little blood"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What a bad way…to die…"

Evidence [Kirigiri's Neck] added.

Byakuya Togami: "Everything you have said lines up with the Monokuma file"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami "Well, it says on the Monokuma "Kyoko Kirigri – "Killed by a precise blow to the back of the head. There was no blood as the damage was internal"

(Togami smiled for whatever reason. I did not know what he was thinking)

I then noticed there was a piece of paper that must have been hidden by Kirigiri's body

"Come and meet me at 6:30, Meet me at one of the classrooms"

Makoto Naegi: "Hmmm..."

(I then realized what this handwriting reminded me of)

Makoto Naegi "This looks like Sayaka's handwriting. But that can't be can it. Sayaka could not have been the one to kill Kirigri"

[Sayaka's Letter]

(I looked at her with a solemn expression on her face. I noticed she was looking at something. Makoto Naegi looked at what she was looking at and I knew what it was. It was the rolling pin that Sayaka attacked me with. Could it be that Sayaka was the one who killed…no I can't think of that)

[Rolling Pin]

Makoto Naegi: "Wait the rolling pin is lightly dented and covered in blood"

[More information about the rolling pin added]

Chihiro Fuijsaki entered the room.

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Umm I found this in the washing room. It's a white clock with a mask near it"

Byakuya Togami "Let me see it…hmmm interesting. This is what the killer used to mask his identity"

Leon Kuwata: "How do you know that?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Well it's obvious. There is a tear in it. Meaning it must have been used recently and the best logical conclusion is that the killer used it to hide what he or she looks like" 

Mondo Oowada: "I guess so"

[White Cloak and Mask Added]

Yashuiro Hagakure: "Hey I've noticed something that is important"

(I decided to go with Hagakure to a room which contained a fridge)

Yashuiro Hagakure: "Look what inside"

(I opened the fridge door and looked inside. What I saw was not what I expected")

Makoto Naegi: "Packets of blood".

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Yep and I found a packet of blood in the can. My guess is that it was used somewere"

[Packet of blood added to inventory]

(I smiled. I finally pieced something important)

Makoto Naegi: "Were you outside of your room between 10 and 7

(Hagakure looked reluctant but he sighed and said"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Yes, I was out of my room but it was only for a second." 

Makoto Naegi: "Did you see anything"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "At 9:55 I want to get a drink before I go to bed but when I opened my door I spot and figure in a white cloak. I was scared so I hit inside my room. Though it was a bit strange. The ghost looked very buffy but I could tell who it was because of the white cloak.

[Hagakure's Testimony added to inventory]

Makoto Naegi "Hey Monokuma"

Monkuma "Yes…"

Makoto Naegi "I would like access to Kirigri's room please"

Monokuma: "I am kinda curious on why you want to go to Kirigiri's room"

Makoto Naegi: "There is a possibility that an important piece of information might have been left by Kirigiri"

Monokuma: "Okay then, I will open Kirigiri's room for you"

(We walked over to Kirigiri's room and I opened the door. Nothing was really there expect there was one thing...a letter. I moved over to it and picked it up)

"I have found out that there is someone who works for the puppetmaster. His/Her codename is Diablo - Kirigiri"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh, that's odd".

(I decided to keep that letter in case it would become handy)

[Kirigiri's Letter added to the innovatory)

Makoto Naegi: "Now I just have to talk to one more person"

(I went to the crime scene and found Sakura"

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Sakura, I have heard that the top fighters in the world get nicknames what's yours?"

Sakura Oogami: "My nickname is the Devil as I am known for my ruthless fighting style"

Makoto Naegi: "I see"

(Suddenly an announcement came on)

Monokuma: "This is Monokuma and you all have to report to the elevator as the class trial to determine which one of you bastards is the killer…UPUPUPUPU see you soon"

(I eventually found a big yellow red door. Inside was everyone else who had gathered here to get to the class trial)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Naegi! You're late! Everyone is waiting just for you!"

Junko Enoshima: " Don't criticize him for that, I understand why he would be late as he has been investigating a lot "

Monokuma: "Please enter the elevator you see in front of you. It will carry you bastards directly to the school courtroom."

Leon Kuwata: "...a courtroom? The asshole even prepared a special room for this thing..."

Byakuya Togami "We must proceed while being prepared for anything..."

Aoi Ashina: "The bastard who killed Maizono-chan... I wonder how they feel right now..."

Sakura Oogami: "It will soon be time. Are you prepared?"

Makoto Naegi: "Based on the evidence I know who the person is but I need to show it in this school trial"

Touko Fukawa: "Well it will at least be interesting to see who Makoto thinks is the killer"

Makoto Naegi: "Everyone else was already inside. I was the last to enter. The doors closed behind us... and the elevator began to move. The elevator kept tumbling on down and down."

(The elevator stopped and we walked into a room that looked like a classroom)

Aoi Asahina: "You, know...it's kinda creepy"

Monokuma: "Please, take the seat with your name written on it."

Makoto Naegi: "We did as Monokuma said and went to our designated seats. ...which were placed in the form of a circle, as if arranged for a war council. Just by looking around, you could see everyone's faces clearly. We could feel each other's nervousness...And the atmosphere within the circle soon grew oppressive.

And then... the curtain opened.

On a courtroom of life and death...

Mutual deception of life and death...

Betrayals of life and death...

Puzzle solving of life and death... Vindications of life and death.. Trust of life and death...

A School Trial... of life and death.

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days PART 3 END


	8. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE Tr

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS, DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

(CLASS TIRAL – COURT IS NOW IN SESSION)

Monokuma: "Before we start are there any questions that you want answering because once the class trial gets underway there is no turning back"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Yes….i...have a question...what is that"

(I noticed she was pointing at something. Then I realized something, it was a headshot of Kirgiri with a big X crossed over her face)

Monokuma: "We can't let the deceased not join in on the fun"

Leon Kuwata: "I've got another question for you, why are there 16 places for 15 students."

Monokuma: "Just how the court room was set up really"

Monokuma: "Now let's begin this Despair filled trial"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Since we are not experts in investigation, let's start off this class trial nice and simple"

Byakuya Togami: "We all know how Kirigiri died correct"

Celestia Lundenberg: "She went into one of room and was murdered by a blow to the back of the head. Isn't that correct?"

Sakura Oogami: "Correct. Kirigiri must have come out of her room early in the morning in order to meet up with someone and that person then killed her"

Makoto Naegi: [Selecting Hagakure's Testimony]

You've Got that Wrong

Sakura Oogami: "Explain Makoto why i got that wrong."

Makoto Naegi: "It's simple really. I talked to Yasuhiro Hagakure while everyone else was looking around for evidence"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: " Yep, he wanted to walk to me and I told him this 'At 9:55 I want to get a drink before I go to bed but when I opened my door I spot and figure in a white cloak. I was scared so I hit inside my room. Though it was a bit strange. The ghost looked very buffy but I could tell who it was because of the white cloak. '

Aoi Asahina: "So the murder of Kyoko did not happen early in the morning but late at night"

Leon Kuwata: DUDE, YOU ARE INCORRECT!

Makoto Naegi: "Do you have anything wrong with Hagakure's testimony"

Leon Kuwata: "It could be very easy for Hagakure to lie about the events. He could of easily made up that bullshit story just so he could get with it. How do you know he is telling the truth about him being scared about a figure in a white cloak?"

Makoto Naegi: 'Leon is correct that it could have been very easy for Hagakure to fake that testimony. But I do not think that the case'

Makoto Naeg: ' YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG'

Leon Kuwata: "Show evidence dude"

Makoto Naegi: "Of course, it's rather simple actually."

Presents [White Cloak and Mask]

Makoto Naegi: "This is my proof that Hagakure was actually telling the truth"

Touko Fukawa: "What's...that?"

Makoto Naegi: "It's a white cloak and mask we found. It is rather big and you can tell it has been used recently due to the fact there is a tear in it"

Mondo Oowda: "So basically what are you saying is that the killer"

Makoto Naegi: "The killer wore this in order to cover their identity. There was always a possibility that the likes of Togami could of spot them so they used a white mask and cloak in order to hide their identity"

Touko Fukawa: "And that's what Hagakure thought was a Ghost."

Makoto Naegi: "Correct"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Hold On, we haven't talked about what was used to murder Kirigiri yet"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "That's true..."

Byakuya Togami: "The murder weapon is obvious when you think about it"

Hifumi Yamada: "Referring to the Rolling Pin that was found at the scene of the crime…it's just like Cooking Mama"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure…"

Byakuya Togami: "You said to me that Sayaka when she was distraught she swung a Rolling Pin at you"

Makoto Naegi: "Correct"

Byakuya Togami: "Did she ever return it"

Makoto Naegi: "No…"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "That's confirms it. She used the rolling pin to murder Kirigri"

Byakuya Togami: "That's not the only reason to suspect Sayaka isn't it"

Hifumi Yamada: "A letter was found on Sayaka's body"

Celestia Ludenberg: "My, my can I have a look at it"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure."

Byakuya Togami: "As suspected. This is indeed Sayaka's handwriting"

Aoi Asahina: "So she is the killer"

(They all noded their head in agreement)

Sayaka Maizono: "This is a mistake, I am not the killer"

(If I could not prove her innocence right here and now then she would be executed.")

(I tried to gather all my thoughts until.")

Junko Enoshima: "NOPE!"

(I was surprised)

Makoto Naegi: "Junko."

Junko Enoshima: "Sayaka is not the killer, I have proff"

Byakuya Togami: "Well the, show me this "proof" that proves that Sayaka is not the killer"

Junko Enoshima: "Have you seen Sayaka holding a mic in her hand"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes while I was looking at the Hope's Peak Board"

Junko Enoshima: "She is holding her mic in her left hand, not her right. In other words. Sayaka Maizono is left handed"

Junko Enoshima: "Makoto Naegi, it's your turn. I am sure you can figure this one out"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure..."

[Select Rolling Pin]

Makoto Naegi: "YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!"

Makoto Naegi: "Look at Kirigiri's neck. It is clear she got hit on the right sight."

Touko Fukawa: "What's…the point of pointing that out?"

Leon Kuwata: "Ahh, I see what you mean. When I hold a bat and hit it. It hits the right side of the ball and if you are left handed than It hits the left side.

Makoto Naegi: "If she was right handed this would make sense but she is left handed meaning it contradicts itself"

Aoi Ashina: "I see what you mean, so Maizono is not guilty after all.."

Makoto Naegi: "Infect I don't think that the rolling pin is the murder weapon at all"

Yaushiro Hagakure: "What shrooms are you on, of course the murder weapon is the rolling pin"

Makoto Naegi: "No, I do not think that the weapon that was used to kill Kirigiri is the rolling pin. The rolling pin was used to set Sayaka up..."

Mondo Oowada: "HOLD IT!"

Mondo Oowada: " You haven't forgotten about the letter that was found under Kirigiri's body. It has Sayaka's hand writing on it."

Makoto NaegI: "You are right, however, based on the information I don't think the letter's handwriting is Sayaka Maizono's"

Byakuya Togami: "Well then, tell me whose handwriting is it"

Makoto Naegi:

Byakuya Togami

Mondo Oowada

Kyoko Kirigri

Sayaka Maizono

[Selected Kyoko Kirigiri]

Makoto Naegi: "The hand writing is the victim's handwriting]

Sayaka Maizono: "You mean Kirigiri's handwriting"

Makoto Naegi: "Up until now we just assumed that the handwriting was Sayaka. The reason for this is that their handwriting is very similar to one enough but there are a few key differences that tell us that this writing is Kirgiri. The way S and C is written for example"

Touko Fukawa: "I see but I have a question – who did Kyoko contact?"

Makoto Naegi: "Not sure but it's clear that 1. This is Kyoko's handwriting. 2. This was used by the culprit to frame Sayaka. Is that all right Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "Sure"

Makoto Naegi: "Both the rolling pin and the letter was used to set Sayaka up"

Makoto Naegi: 'I can prove that the rolling pin was used to set Sayaka up is this'

[Present Packet of Blood]

Makoto Naegi: "We found blood packets in the fridge. However, one of them was empty. There was no blood spilled since the damage was internal so the culprit used the blood packet to make it look like blood has been spilled when there wasn't any blood at all"

Makoto Naegi: "We have found nothing that could be used other than the rolling pin. So then I must conclude that the culprit must have used his/her fists in order to kIll Kirigri. If the person was strong enough, a karate chop to the neck would be able to kill them"

Leon Kuwata: "But there is no one here who is strong enough to strike Kirigiri on the neck with a precise strike"

Mondo Oowada: "Hell, she managed to block my attack with her lighting fast reflexes and I am quite strong"

Makoto Naegi: "That's why there is only one person strong enough and fast enough to kill Kirgiri with a chop on the neck"

[Select Someone]

[Select Sakura Oogami]

Makoto Naegi: "The only one who could of pulled this off was you…Sakura Oogami"

Sakura Oogami: "What"

Makoto Naegi: "Sakura is a world famous fighter and wrestler trained in multiple martial arts. There is no doubt that Sakura would be able to kill Kirgiri with a chop the neck. I have seen her punch multiple times and there is no doubt she is faster than Kirigiri"

Makoto Naegi: "But I wonder, why you of all people killed someone"

Sakura Oogami: "Is that the only proof you have warrior. If not then you will die in battle"

Makoto Naegi: "This warrior still has some tricks up his sleeve. That is not the only reason why I think you are the one response. I remember Hagakure's testimony "the ghost looked very buff". Hagakure could tell just by looking at the ghost that the person who was the "ghost" was very buff. None of us look at buff as you do Sakura"

Sakura Oogami: "It seems like we are nearing the end of this. Show me your final proof of evidence that proves that I am the killer of Sakura Oogami"

Aoi Asahina: "You better have good evidence, or I will hate you for accusing Sakura of murder"

Sakura Oogami: "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Present your evidence"

[Presents' Kirigri's Letter]

Makoto Naegi: "We found this letter in Kirigiri's room. It states ""I have found out that there is someone who works for the puppet master. His/her codename is Diablo"

Touko Fukawa: " How does that help us in any way"

Junko Enoshima: " I see now. The Spanish word for Devil is Diablo"

Makoto Naegi: "Sakura as earned the nickname Devil due to her style of fighting. Meaning that this letter was referring to you Sakura"

(Sakura remained speechless. I am getting to the end of this)

Makoto Naegi: "Let's go over your crime in full to prove without a doubt that Sakura is the killer"

Makoto Naegi: "First last night, you grabbed two things that would be important for committing your crime. The first is a white mask and clock. This was to hide your identity so you would not get caught and executed. The second as a packet of blood that you would use to hide the true murder weapon. You then put the cloak and followed Kirgri's movements. However, Hagakure spotted you and hid back in his room because he thought you were a ghost. Then as Kirigiri enter the room you went behind her and attacked via a chop on the neck. Killing her instantly, you then got around to set up the crime scene. You opened the packet of blood and put some of it onto the rolling pin. This was to create a fake murder weapon. The second thing you did obtained a letter than Kirgiri had in her hand. You placed it under her body. This was to put suspicion on Sayaka due to their similarities in handwriting. Finally emptied the rest of the blood into the sink and placed the white mask and cloak back where it came from. Isn't that right Sakura. He points at the stern face of Sakura.

Sakura Oogami: "Well then, as a warrior I have to nobelly accept defeat. I have truly been beaten by you Makoto"

Monokuma: We are at the end of this class tiral. Please cast your votes. Will you choose the correct person or will you fail

MONOKUMA'S WHO IS GUILTY SLOT MACHINE

Roles until it lands on the stern face of Sakura. GUILITY.

Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS, DESPAIR FUTURES/abnormal days CLASS TRIAL END


	9. DARK TRUTHS,DARK PASTS,DESPAIR FUTURE Ed

(END OF CLASS TRIAL. ALL SHALL RISE)

Aoi Asahina: "Sakura, how could you…"

Sakura Oogami: "…."

Aoi Asahina "Answer me dammit, why did you kill Kyoko"

Sakura Oogami "…"

Aoi Asahina: "DAMN YOU"

(Aoi looked like she was ready to punch Sakura. I could understand her reasoning but)

Makoto Naegi: "Listen, violence won't solve it"

Aoi Asahina: "Just, tell me why...why did you do it"

Sakura Oogami: "Because I am a traitor"

Leon Kuwata; "What"

Sakura Oogami: "Behind your backs, I have secretly working with the mastermind"

Mondo Oowada: "YOU BASTARD. You dare betray us to the one who locked us in here"

Sakura Oogami: "It doesn't matter why I did it"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I am curious to see what made you decided to ally with the mastermind and kill Kyoko"

Sakura Oogami: "I was simply told to follow orders. I was instructed to kill Kyoko because the mastermind told me so. It's that simple"

Mondo Oowada: "You…"

Sakura Oogami: "I am a warrior"

Aoi Asahina: "No, you are not…"

Sakura Oogami: "What?"

Aoi Asahina: "You are a coward, you allied with the puppetmaster and you killed Kirigiri. Don't you dare call yourself a warrior and a good person."

(Sakura frowned)

Sakura Oogami: "You are right, I took the coward's way out instead of facing my problems first hand."

Sakura Oogami: "I apologise to you and Makoto Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "What"

Sakura Oogami: "I told you lies. I told you to inspire hope but I fell into despair" 

Sakura Oogami: "But I do now believe that you can inspire hope. Don't falter, don't give up and believe in yourself"

Monokuma: "Are we just about finished here Sakura"

Sakura Oogami: "Yes we are"

Monokuma: Okay then, I have lined up a special punishment for the Super High School Fighter Sakura Oogami"

Sakura Oogami: "Good bye, everyone. Especially you Naegi. And I am truly sorry for what I did to you Aoi"

Monokuma: "It's punishment time"

Sakura Oogami: "Goodbye, my family I hope everyone is safe"

[Cut scene Plays]

Monokuma slams his gavel at the button

Text appears: "Sakura Oogami has been found guiltily. Commencing execution.

Sakura is dragged by a chain. Fades to black Oogami stands atop a globe of the world, with large championship belts hanging from the ceiling like curtains, and large championship trophies as pillars to the room. She looks around to see an audience of Monokumas snickering, and making fun of how she dresses. In her anger, she notices large shadows made from the belts and pillars of men, laughing at how she thinks she's a real fighter.

**ON TOP OF THE WORLD**

Oogami then has a trophy fall from the sky. The catches it with ease, and the laughter stops. Then, it begins again, even louder. More, and more championships, trophies, gold bars, pillars, etc fall from the sky. She stands her ground, and although she sweats and struggles, she grinds her teeth. The laughter is still too loud, and eventually, the globe begins to sink. A shocked look in her eye appears as the globe suddenly collapses through the ground and she is crushed by the globe as a hysterical torrent of howls come from her audience.

Monokuma than stand up and says "That's a wrap"

[Cut scene ends]

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "How...horrible…"

Byukuya Togami: "She still deserved it though"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you mean?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Murder is Murder no matter how you slice it" 

Leon Kuwata: "That's true dude but..."

Makoto Naegi: "Something has been bothering me."

Makoto Naegi: "The mastermind must have bargained her. There is no way she would join the Mastermind of her own violation"

Byakuya Togami: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "I think we should watch her DVD to find out"

Byakuya Togami: "Fine, but this will most likely be pointless" 

(Everyone left the room and was waiting for me, Junko and Sayaka)

Sayaka Maizono: Umm…I don't know how to say it but thank you Junko. For everything"

Junko Enoshima: "Don't worry about it, I know all to well what it is like being heavily counted on. "

(She gave Sayaka a smile and I also gave her a smile. I was so glad she wasn't the one who committed murder)

(Me,Junko and Sayaka stepped into the elevator. The elevator started to move. No one felt like speaking and I could not blame them. The elevator stopped and I opened the big red door)

Makoto Naegi: "Let's go to the DVD Room"

Touko Fukawa: "Sure.."

(We went to the DVD room. I inserted Sakura's DVD in and after watching it I finally understood what Sakura was saying)

Aoi Ashina: "So she allied with Monokuma because her Dojo and Family was being threatened"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Seems like it…"

Aoi Asahina: "Now I understand what she did. I was so angry but now I feel pity for her. She tried to be a hero till the very end and I called her a coward)

(Aoi sobbed)

Byakuya Togami: "What, do you mean.."

Aoi Asahina: "Huh"

Byakuya Togami: "She did it out of her selfishness to see her family. Nothing more. Nothing less"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Yeah I agree with that, she killed Kirigri with her own hands. She had a choice"

Touko Fukawa: I agree with Togami"

"Leon Kuwata: "No, I dissagre dudes. Sacrficing everything in order to save the things she loved. I can understand her position completely"

Mondo Oowada: "Me…to"

(This conflict is not going to be good)

Makoto Naegi: "What do you think Ishimaru"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I am not sure what her true intentions was" 

Chihiro Fuijisaski: "I agree"

Sayaka Maizono: "We all are very tired. Let's get some rest

(The rest of them agreed with Sayaka and we all disbanded. I thought of Sakura's last moments. Was she truly a hero or a villain...i didn't know the answer and I am not sure I ever well. I thought of that when I finally slept)

END OF Chapter 1 – DARK TRUTHS, DARK PASTS, DESPAIR FUTURES


	10. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH P1

(Unknown Room)

? – Hmm, looks like your Castle failed you.

? – True, I didn't suspect someone like her to go down so easily

? – It does not matter either way as I still have my Queen,

? – What are you going to do with her?

? – Isn't it obvious? I am going to go on the offensive with her. It's my best piece besides me of course

? – Soon all the pawns we be eliminated and your plan will become complete correct

? – I can't wait for the day that happens.

DING DONG DING DONG

Makoto Naegi "Kyoko Kirigri and Sakura Oogami... An eventful day where three of our classmates became victims. But... that was only the beginning..."

CHAPTER 2: PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH PART 1 BEGIN

Makoto Naegi: "Our despair... was only starting...!"

Monokuma: The time is now 7

Makoto Naegi: "...

Makoto Naegi "..."

Makoto Naegi: "..."

(After the events of yesterday, I can't imagine what the others are feeling. The Super High School Detective Kyoko Kirgiri and her murder the Super High School Fighter Sakura Oogami was executed for his murder. There is now a divide between those who think she was a hero trying to protect the people she loved and those who think she was a villain who focused on her own desires rather than helping others. It's going to be a pain to get everything back to normal)

Makoto Naegi: "He won't even let us... mourn our friends' deaths...So that's how it is...t's like it's all a joke... or maybe a nightmare...I should go back to the others, who are waiting for me at the cafeteria."

(I got up from my bed and went to the dining hall. Everyone was there

Makoto Naegi: "I'm sorry I'm late..."

(It looked like she didn't want to talk. Leon said something)

Leon Kuwata: "Hello..."sigh"

(Leon didn't look much better than Chihiro. Aoi tried to give everyone some encouragement)

Aoi Asahina: "So... let's all work together and not let the dark thoughts take over us!"

Celestia Lundenberg: "Don't say such hollow words of comfort."

Celestia Ludenberg: "You all kept talking about working together before and yet someone got killed. Next time it will be even easier for someone to betray us. Murder is not something far removed from reality for us anymore. Everyone here knows now it's always waiting in the shadows..."

Junko Enoshima: "Sakura Oogami... she lighted that spark, didn't she..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Yes…"

Sayaka Maizono: "if we don't want more victims, we should band together and fight the mastermind behind this..."

Byakuya Togami: "I am pretty sure that the possibility of murder crossed your mind after watching that video"

Sayaka Maizono: "….."

Mondo Oowada: "I have been thinking of the mastermind, the mastermind must have a lot of power. He managed to take over Hope's Peak academy

Leon Kuwata: "He can even drop a large amount of food and things that are needed daily"

Byakuya Togami:"And on top of it all, that execution... Everything... is much too elaborate for the mastermind not have any sinister goal"

Junko Enoshima: "We should follow this place's rules the Togami. Is that what you are suggested"

Byakuya Togami: "Of course"

Junko Enoshima: "What"

Celestia Ludenberg: Those who can adapt will survive. Others...will not"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I don't want to live... waiting to kill or be killed..."

Leon Kuwata: "Didn't Oogami die because we all voted against him. Techinally we are all response for her death"

Mondo Oowada: "If we didn't vote the way we did, we would all have been executed, wouldn't we?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…"

It's all... his fault.

Junko Enoshima: "He's the one who forced us to vote. If we tried to resist, who knows what would have happened...he may be using words like "trial" and "execution", but when all is said and done, it was the mastermind alone who is response for Sakura's death"

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "It's Monokuma here and oh man do I have a treat for you guys, Every time you survive a trial here at Hope's Peak Academy, a new section of the building will be opened which you can explore to your heart's content. Happy exploring"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Maybe it's a way out!"

Sayaka Maizono: "There's a very low chance that is the case…."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Still we have to explore it, don't we?"

Junko Enoshima: "For the time being let's split up and investigate..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Let's return to the cafeteria later and report our findings!"

(Taking those words as a sign, everyone left the gym, going their own way. I went to the shutter door. Chihiro was there)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I'm scared, can I go with you.."

(I smiled)

Makoto Naegi: "Sure..."

(Chihiro immeditaly brightened up. The door shutters opened and we were allowed access to the second floor

Makoto Naegi: "Don't worry Chihiro. I am sure we will find something useful"

(I decided to explore the areas by going into one of the rooms)

Aoi Asahina: "Hey Makoto, there is a pool here.

(She looks very excited)

Aoi Asahina: "I can't wait to have a dip in it

(At least one person is excited. I decided to ask Chihiro something)

Makoto Naegi: "Fujisaki, are you going to try the pool? No..."

Chihiro FuijisakiL "I don't want to... wear a swimsuit...I'm too scared."

Makoto Naegi: "Don't worry...it's going to be fine."

(If I had a drink every time I lied I would be drunk in no time...)

Makoto Naegi: "Wait...Is that... a real gun, this isn't a battlefield. Why is there a gun here...

Monokuma: "I will explain that you"

Aoi Asahina: "You..."

Mondokuma: "Well, male high school students have hormones so I have to protect the ladies. That's why a gun is there. To make sure no male student goes into the female changing room to have a little peak or you will be executed as your IDS will allow you acess to the changing rooms."

Celestia Ludenberg: "That's quite a brutal way for someone being executed for such a minor crime.."!

(Celestia walked in)

Monokuma: "I just have to keep this school image clean, see ya"

(The world's worest comedian disappeared from our site)

Celestia Ludenberg: "I am going to head off somewhere else. What about you Chihiro and Aoi?"

Chihiro and Aoi: " I think we are just going to stay here"

(I headed off. I eventually came across the library door and entered)

Hifumi Yamada: "Hello there Master NaegI"

Hifumi Yamada: "There are so many books lying around, but none of the manga I drew is in here!"

Touko Kukawa:" I doubt your wank material is in a library"

Hifumi Yamada: "What did you say!"

Makoto Naegi: "Anyway Yasuhiro Hagakure. What are you doing?"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "I am just reading books on something"

Makoto NaegI: "Hmm…usually you don't read anything..."

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Yeah I know. I just wanted to check something out"

(I noticed that there was another door. I decided to look inside and there I found Junko and Sayaka)

Sayaka Maizono: "This is... a laptop computer...It looks like an old model. And on top of that, there's a lot of dust on it..."

Junko Enoshima: " I think it's totally broken"

Makoto Naegi: "That seems to be a dusty cabinet

Junko Enoshima: "With a envelope"

Sayaka Maizono: "How about we check it out to see if has any clues."

(She smiled at me and opened the envelope and started to read it out loud)

Sayaka Maizono: "."An announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's head office.

For many years here at Hope's Peak Academy, we have given our undivided attention to advancing the state of humanity the world over.

During our long history, using government approved traditional educational facilities, we have sent many graduates into society, where many of them do great things in their respective fields.

However, we are sad to announce that the curtain is coming down on our glorious history.

It was an incredibly difficult decision to make, but it was one unavoidable in light of of a certain severe problem.

That said, this is not the end of Hope's Peak Academy.

In the near future, as soon as the situation changes for the better, we hope to reinstate our educational facilities once more.

Finally, to each and every one of you who supported us and gave us your best for many years, we offer our deep and sincere appreciation.

Proper abolishment of this school will occur upon approval from the concerned government facilities."

Touko Fukawa: "What...the hell"

(She entered the door)

Touko Fukawa: "Why the hell would the school be closed. It doesn't make any sense"

Byakuya Togami: "It appears that Hope's Peak Academy stopped teaching lessons, sometime in the past"

Makoto Naegi: "I wonder why that would happen."  
>Touko Fukawa: "Beats me"<p>

Byakuya Togami: "It seems the mastermind took over the empty school building"

Sayaka Maizono:" B...but... just a few days ago, when I came here..."

Makoto Naegi: "The Academy was active so how the hell can this be the case"

Byakuya Togami: "I am not sure it but it does set up an intriguing mystery"

Byakuya Togami: "The master mine is someone who can build a courthouse and execution machines inside the school building"

Junko Enoshima: "You are saying that there is nothing impossible for him.."

Byakuya Togami: "Correct"

Byakuya Togami: "I am going back to the cafeteria"

(There's nothing more to do but wait to hear how the others' investigation went...It's time to return to the cafeteria...)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Did anyone find something new!?"

Aoi Asahina: "There is a pool here"

Touko Fukawa: "There is also a library here"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Did anyone find an exit on the second floor" 

Mondo Oowada: "Nope"

Leon Kuwata: "Man, it seems there is no way out of this place" 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Anyway, let's continue investigating. If anyone finds something new, report to the rest of us as required..."

(The atmosphere seemed heavy. Our hopes have been dashed. There is no means of escape on the second floor)

Leon Kuwata: "Looks like we are done for today"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Yes...we are"

(Everyone returned to their rooms.)

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. "Night Time" begins now."

(So it's Night Time... We promised we wouldn't go outside. I guess there's nothing to do but go to bed...)

CHAPTER 2: PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH PART 1 END


	11. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH P2

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "The time is now 7pm"

Makoto Naegi: "I need to explore the It's still morning and I'm already tired but I must pull myself together..."

(I head off and bump into Leon Kuwata)

Leon Kuwata: "Hey there, man. I've got a little favour to ask on you."

Makoto Naegi: "What the..."

Leon Kuwata: "SSHHH..not out here in the open"

(We went into one of the classrooms"

Makoto Naegi: "So's what the plan"

Leon Kuwata: "Well I like to call it Operation Babe Watch"

Makoto Naegi: "What..."

Leon Kuwata: "Yep from what I've heard all the girls besides Chihiro are going to have a dip in the swimming pool with their tight swimming clothes. So I and a couple of others are planning to spy of them"

Makoto Naegi: "…"

Leon Kuwata "…..What's the matter"

Makoto Naei: "Your nuts"

Leon Kuwata: "Oh come on, it will be fun. "

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I agree!" 

Leon Kuwata: "AHHH, where did you come from?" 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I heard you were on a manly adventure so I decided to join it!"

Leon Kuwata: "Dude, your loudness will make the girls spot you from a mile away so I would not recommend it"

Makoto Naegi: "Yeah, I have to agree with Leon here…all-right fine I will help you Leon"

Leon Kuwata: "YESS!"

Makoto Naegi: "So who else do you have on this operation?"

Leon Kuwata: "Yasuhiro and Hifumi" 

Makoto Naegi: "All-right then, let's get started

(Perspective Shift)

Junko Enoshima: "Man, why is very swimming uniform in this school so tight"

Sayaka Maizono: " I thought you would not mind that"

Junko Enoshima: "I don't but when it's this uncomfortable"

Sayaka Maizono: "I know"

Junko Maizono: Where is everyone else? #

Sayaka Maizono: "Well Celes and Aoi are coming to the pool but Chihiro on the other hand" 

Sayaka Maizono: "I wonder why Chihiro doesn't want to come"

Junko Enoshima: "Maybe I should go talk to her" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Okay then"

(Perspective Shift)

Makoto Nagi: "Yasuhiro,Leon and Hifumi. Let's go and fine us some good swimming clothes"

Hifumi Yamada: "Yes Master Naegi"

(We all headed off to find some swimming clothes. Will put our IDS in the scanner and entered the male changing room. We all changed. )

Leon Kuwata; "First we must go to the girls changing room and then to the girls swimming pool"

(We stealthily entered the girl's classroom without anyone noticing

Leon Kuwata: "Dude…what are you doing"

Hifumi Yamada: "I am sniffing the girl's underwear"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Dude, that is so wrong"

(We then went to the girls' pool without any of them noticing)

Hifumi Yamada: "Ah, man this is so great..."

Leon Kuwata: "Looks like Operation Babe Hunt was a successful"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "ATTENTION LADIES! The men are near your swimming pool and have been sniffing your clothing"

(Sweat was pouring down my face...)

Leon Kuwata: "Ah, crap"

(The girls immediately got out of the pool)

Hifumi Yamada: "Master Naegi,we must hurry"

(We ran like cheetahs out of the pool and back to our rooms. After our fast run we were all very tired)

Leon Kuwata: "Ishimaru..i am going to get you back for this.." 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Operation, babe was a fauilure.."

Hifumi Yamada: "Yeah..."

(I decided to talk to Celes)

Makoto Naegi: "Hi Celes,"

Celesia Ludenberg: "My,my. Usually someone like you doesn't like talking to me"

Makoto Naegi: " To be honest, I don't know enough about you in order to make a full judgement"

Celstia Ludenberg: "But you disagree with my views on the current situation"

Makoto Naegi: "To be honest...back before the murder happened I truly believed that hoping would be the right path forward but now after everything that is happened. I am not so sure"

Celestia Ludenberg: "So your fear as replaced your Hope with Despair. I can understand the feeling"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean Celes"

Celestia Ludenbeg: "Whenever I am close to losing a game, I am filled more with despair than hope. But I try to brave it anyway and make sure I win and usually in win. Personally what I recommend is that you try your best to Hope, to believe in people. Even if the situation seems hopeless"

Makoto Naegi: "I understand, thanks for your advice Celes

Celestia Ludenberg: "It's all-right"

(I left the room)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Wow, I can't believe I surprised myself by giving him that sort of advice. But he is brave, braver than me who has to put on a mask to hide my true feelings. "Sigh" Maybe I should be more like him.

(I decided to head to the library)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Hello…Naegi" 

Makoto Naegi: "Hello Chihiro, what are you doing"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I….was...requested...by…Togami...to fix this computer to see if there is any worthwhile information on this computer"

Makoto Naegi: "You seem a bit down Chihiro"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I am worried…so worried that Asahina and Togami are going kill each other. They are at each's other throats"

Makoto Naegi: "I know"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Do you...think...we will be able to leave this place without...anyone…else…dying"

Makoto Naegi: "I am not sure...i don't have the answers but I do know one thing. There is one thing that will kill everyone from falling into despair. Hope.

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I…understand…but...it's so hard.

Makoto Naegi: "I completely understand, the road will be thorny but will still must brave it in order to face our future."

Chihiro Fuijisaki "Thank...you. I've got something to tell you"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "...You…know...why I don't like going into the swimming pools with the other girls" 

Makoto Naegi: "No...why"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "It's because…i am too weak…i am a boy that became a girl because..i was…took…weak as a boy"

(He starting crying. I put my hand on her shoulders)

Makoto Naegi: "We have to remain strong, Fuijisaki. I do not care if you are a boy or a girl. You are my friend. That's all that matters to me"

(She immediately piped up)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Thank you Naegi…for everything"  
>.<p>

(We both left the library together. Holding our hands. After having dinner I retreated my bed. After every that happened today with both Celes and Chihiro. Is there light at the end of the tunnel. I am not sure but I will brave it. That's how I am. With resolution in my heard I went to sleep.)


	12. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH P3

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "The Time is 7"

Monokuma: "Also come to the Gym, I am got a despair inducing motive waiting for you"

Makoto Naegi: "Damn it, another motive. I wonder what that demon bear has up his sleeve this time"

(I headed towards the hall and just like before I was the last one there)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "You are late. Wow this is almost like Deja vu"

Mondo Oowada: "Yeah...it's scarily similar"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I…know" 

Byakuya Togami: "I wonder when that bear is going to show up"

Monokuma: I'm right here"

Monokuma: "Anyway, let's get onto the main event"

Monokuma: "I have been pretty down, mainly because there hasn't been a murder yet. So I decided to speed up the process in order to make one of you guys kill each other"

Aoi Asahina: "There's no way one of us will murder someone else. It won't happen"

Junko Enoshima: "Yeah.."

Monokuma: "Oh really now, well I've got a present for you then"

Monokuma: "Today's theme is... "Embarrassing memories" and "secret pasts"

Monokuma: "Any living person surely has them. Embarrassing memories or things in their pasts they want no one to know about. For this occasion, I have conducted my own research and collected such memories from everyone here!"

Monokuma: "Just too through a little present I tell you two of the secrets of the remaining people here"

Monokuma: **"**Naegi-kun wet his bed until the 5th grade..."

(My Body froze, I spluttered…how, how could he known that…)

Monokuma: "Secondly, in order to rise up in the Music Industry. She did some special favour for some old men. If you know what I mean" 

(Sayaka's body became stiff, how could she off. There is no way that's true but my secret was true so...)

Sayaka Maizono: "NOOOOOOOOO"

(She ran out of the corridor")

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "How could you, you monster"

Monokuma: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, if you don't murder someone in the next 24 hours I will reveal all of your secrets. I will reveal these embarrassing memories to the world! Maybe I'll announce them from a speaker in a car that goes through crowded places!"

(Suddenly Monokuma disappeared)

Everyone: "…."

(I looked down. I was sacred, if my secret was as bad as that who knows what the others secrets might be)

Touko Fukawa: "You…."

Makoto Naegi: "I won't deny what he said was false, but that all happened in the past. We can't get scared over secrets like"

(I was kidding myself)

Mondo Oowada: "If you think I am going to reveal my secret than you are fucking nuts. "

(I turned to Celes)

Celestia Ludenberg: "IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO REVEAL MY SECRET THAN GO DIE DOWN A HOLE"

Hifumi Yamada; "AHH"

(It seems like everyone is on edge due to the new motive)

Junko Enoshima: "Listen, I will go and help out Sayaka

(Junko ran out looking for Sayaka. The rest stayed silent)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I wanted everyone to confess their secrets but that is not going to happen.."

(Perspective Shift)

Junko Enoshima: " Sayaka,Sayaka. Where are you?"

(I started to look around for her until I saw her cowering in the corner)

Sayaka Maizono: "Must be strong, must be strong, strong, strong, strong"

Junko Enoshima: "You okay"

Sayaka Maizono: "strong, strong, strong, strong, strong, strong"

Junko Enoshima: "Listen Sayaka"

Sayaka Maizono: "What is it"

Junko Enoshima: "I know you are upset by what Monokuma said but you need to hope if you want to be strong"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you mean?"

Junko Enoshima: "You need to not only believe in yourself but also believe in others. I was once very much like you, only believing in myself and not giving a damn about other people but learned over time."

(Sayaka Maizono stopped crying and she looked much better than before)

Sayaka Maizono: "Thanks, I feel much better now"

(Perspective Shift. Takes place hours after the events in the hall)

(I was thinking about my secret. Me being a guy…it…makes me sacred even thinking about it but like Makoto Naegi I need to be strong)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: Oh hey Hagakure, what's up?"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Hey there, I have a plan"

Chihiro Fujisaki: "Oh, hey there Makoto"

Makoto Naegi: "What's the plan?"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Well it's simple. I am going to contact the ghosts of Sakura and Kirigri"

(I froze. I notice in the corner Junko was taking out books. But my guess is that she didn't hear us)

Makoto Naegi: "You can seriously do that?"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Yep and its pretty cool. But we have to do it at night so no one spots it"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Okay..then"

(We all agreed to Yasuhiro's plan. I was apprehensive but with Makoto here to protect me I am sure that everything is going to be fine)

(Perspective Shift. A couple of hours later)

(I and Chihiro was shitting in floor. Yasuhiro had gone and prepared some stuff.)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: Ummmm…do you think this will work"

Makoto Naegi: "I am not sure but it would be interesting to see if it works"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "I am back guys and I have got everyone I need"

(Yasuhiro started to draw an image in the floor using black chalk and opened one of the book)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "The chant goes like this...OH GREAT DECEASED, OH GREAT DECREASED

(I noticed that the image that was drawn on the floor started)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "MAY YOU, MAY YOU, GIVE US THE STRENGTH AND HOPE TO CARRY ON!"

(Suddenly the circle shot up a beam of light.)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Now let's step to the positions" 

(We all shook out heads and moved to our positions)

(Suddenly balls of light started to come out of the light pillar. One came rushing towards me and…"

Makoto Naegi: "AHHHHHHHH!"

(It hit me in the eye. I felt like my eye was burning)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Naegi" 

(Suddenly a ball of light hit Hagakure and he got pushed back and got slammed into a wall)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "YASUHIRO!"

(I tried to call out to them but my vision was head. Energy was building up into my head. I could barely think barely talk. Suddenly Chihro got slammed into a wall and fell unconscious. It was my turn. The pillar of light disappeared and I fell down unconscious)


	13. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH P4

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH/abnormal days PART 4 BEGIN

(I found myself in a dark room. The motif of the room was dark and red with red carpets and black chairs. I was sitting in one of these chair. There was another chair the opposite side of me and the one who was sitting in that chair was Kyoko Kirgiri)

Kyoko Kirgiri: "My, it certainly took you a while"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, that's impossible..."

Kyoko Kirigri: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "You were killed by Sakura. You shouldn't be there

Kyoko Kirigri: "And yet I am here, can you guess why I have appeared to you suddenly"

Makoto Naegi: "Last thing I remembered was Yasuhiro doing a chant and balls of light and...Wait. Why I can't remember the rest" 

Kyoko Kirigri: "Don't worry you will remember what happened soon enough"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, why you are here"

Kyoko Kirgri: "It's rather simple. Yasuhiro planned to call me and Sakura but it went horribly wrong. My soul was realised and i went into your body"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, doesn't that mean we are sharing the same body"

Kyoko Kirgri: "Precisely, whenever I want I can force you to take a back seat and let me control your body"

(I put my hands on face)

Makoto Naegi – "That's so messed up"

Kyoko Kirgiri: "It's not all bad, I will only take control when I need to. But you eye has become mine"

Makoto Naegi: "I need to see what has happened to Yasuhiro and Chihiro. Can I please leave now?"

Kyoko Kirgiri: "Sure"

(She waved her hand and a door appeared")

Kyoko Kirgiri: "When I take over your body you will here in this room"

Makoto Naegi: "All-right then"

(I woke up. What I was sleeping on seemed like a bed and I noticed the faces of Aoi,Byakuya,Junko and Sayaka)

Sayaka Maizono: "You are finally awake, we thought we had lost you for a second"

Makoto Naegi: "I'm fine"

Aoi Asahina: "You sure..you look really tired"

Byakuya Togami: "Wait a minute, that eye"

Kirigri Makoto – "Yes that is indeed my eye Byakuya"

Byakuya Togami: "That tone, that style of speaking...but it can't be" 

Kirigri Makoto: "Yes, it's me Kirigiri" 

Junko Enoshima: "But that's impossible"

Kirigiri Makoto "When Yasuhiro did his chant and summoned forth a portal of souls. I went inside of Makoto's body. There is no way of removing me from him" 

Aoi Ashina: "I see"

Byakuya Togami: "My, what an interesting development"

(We switched places and sweat started to appear down my face)]

Makoto Naegi: "I am not used to that…"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, what happened to Yasuhiro and Chihiro?"

Byakuya Togami: "Chihiro is currently is in a coma"

(I sprang up and tugged Togami's shirt)

Makoto Naegi: "WHAT!"

Touko Fukawa: "Don't you dare..." 

Mondo Oowada: "That's not the only problem regarding Chihiro man…"

Makoto Naegi: "What happened to her besides the Coma?" 

Aoi Asahina: "Someone stabbed her in the spine. She managed to survive but sadly..

(It looked like she did not want to say it)

Celestia Ludenberg: "She has been paralysed to the waste down. She is not able to use her legs anymore"

(I put my hands on my face)

Makoto Naegi: "I failed to protect her, I should have been the one to protect her"

Leon Kuwata: "To be honest dude, you are very lucky to be alive"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "While Chihiro is in a coma and is paralysed from the waist down. She was the lucky one"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean, what happened to Yasuhiro?"

Aoi Asahina: "I think it would be better if we just showed you what happened"

Sayaka Maizono: "Are you okay to stand"

Makoto Naegi: "I will be fine"

(I walked with the rest of the students. The room where we preformed the ritual was below one of the rooms. The rooms them were taking me was that room. When I stepped into that room I saw it and I screamed.)

Makoto Naegi: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(On the table the decapitated head of Yasuhiro Hagakure. The other his lifeless body on the floor without his head. Yasuhiro Hagakure the Super High School Clairvoyant was dead)

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH/Normal Days END

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH/Abormal Days BEGIN

Makoto Naegi: "What the HELLL!"

Aoi Asahina: "We had a similar reaction when we found you and Yasuhiro"

Makoto Naegi: "Who...who did this" 

Byakuya Togami: "We don't know, we were about to start the investigation this morning but you woke up"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean, how long have I been asleep" 

Byakuya Togami: "Round about 9 hours"

Makoto Naegi: "I see" 

Byakuya Togami: "We are going to the gym in order to talk to Monokuma"

Makoto NaegI: "Looks look we have no choice"

(We all headed to the gym. Monokuma was there waiting for us)

Monokuma: "upupupupu, looks like someone finally did it. The killing starts again and it's all your fault Naegi for that stupid ritual you, Yasuhiro and Chihiro preformed. Though I must say it was interesting to see and I didn't think some like Yasuhiro would be able to summon forth sprits. Too bad he is dead now."

Makoto Naegi: "Dammit. Please can you give us what we came for."

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPUPUPU..sure.

(Monokuma gives me the Monokuma file)

Monokuma: "It will help you. Right now most of the class speculate that you were the one who set it up"

(I looked back at their faces and the expressions and I could tell what Monokuma said was correct.)

Monokuma: "This is not a trial for your friend's life. Noo…this is much better. This is a trial for your life Naegi. Can you prove your innocent or will you die slowly or painfully. UPUPUPUPUPU I can't wait to see how this trial turns out.

Kirigiri Makoto: "We will see how this trial turns out" 

Monokuma: What's this…I heard you were inhabiting the same body from Togami. My, this is most interesting. It would be really awkward you two having the same body but different souls/" 

Kirigiri Makoto: "As a detective I must solve this case..."

Monokuma: "UPUPUPU, your determination is amazing but can you honestly prove Makoto's innocence. I would like to see that"

(The bear disappeared)

On Makoto's Life I will find the Culprit on the case

I may be deceased but that still doesn't mean I can't be of help. We will solve this case together Makoto to make sure that the correct person is brought into justice and not you.

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH/abnormal days PART 4 END


	14. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH P5

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH PART 5/abnormal days BEGIN

(We headed off to the room where Yasuhiro's body was in order to gather any clues about who could have been the one to kill him)

Leon Kuwata: "Man, I don't think you're the one who did but if you are. I hope you die in hell.

Makoto Naegi: "Thanks..."

Byakuya Togami: "Anyway let's find the murder weapon first shall we before we make any assumptions

Aoi Asahina: "Fine"

(I noticed that there is something in the bin so I decided to have a look and I found something)

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Byakuya Togami: "It's a knife."

Makoto Naeig: But everything about the design of the knife seems weird and why is there a image of a wolf on the hilt?"

Byakuya Togami: "It does seem odd, to anyone who does not know about them..."

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean them?"

Byakuya Togami: "It's simple, from the shape of the knife to the design of the hilt this knife must belong to a member of Fenrir"

Makoto Naegi: "What?" 

Byakuya Togami: "I am not surprised you don't know about the organisation known Fenrir. Only the richest of families knows about Fenrir's existence"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I am interested, tell us what this… Fenrir is"

Byakuya Togami: "Fenrir is a band of elite mercenaries and assassins. They will only accept huge amounts of money but their skill is legendary on the battlefield and they have not failed a single mission assigned to me"

Byakuya Togami: "Or so my father says"

Celestia Ludenberg: "So what does this have to do with the current situation?"

Byakuya Togami: "It's very simple. According to my father elite members of Fenrir carry this knife. In other words" 

Aoi Asahina: "Are you suggesting that one of us is a member of Fenrir"

Touko Fukawa: "That's absurd"

Byakuya Togami: "It's the only way this knife here could possibly be here if one of the students is a member of Fenrir" 

Touko Fukawa: "I see..." 

(Wait, as I look at the knife I noticed there is a bit if nail polish on the knife. Could this give us a clue?)

[Fenrir Knife Added]

Byakuya Togami: "That's not the only thing that connects this to Fenrir" 

Aoi Asahina: "What do you mean?"

Mondo Oowada: "...Spill it out"

Byakuya Togami: "The way that Hagakure's body is cut up. Members of Fenrir are known to keep the heads of their victims as trophies and what did our Culprit do to Hagakure"

Touko Fukawa: "Cut off his head" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "So there can be no doubt that the culprit is a member of Fenrir"

Aoi Asahina: "So we need to just reveal that person in order to find the culprit"

[Added Hagakure's body]

(I decided to next head off to the room next door to find any information]

Sayaka Maizono: "Hey Naegi..."

Makoto Naegi: "I have found something that may interested you"

(Sayaka pointed to an object a white blanket. I suddenly noticed it has lots of blood on it)

Makoto Naegi: So this was

Sayaka Maizono: "Yes, I think this was used to cover the body as it moved from the murder scene to the room where we found the body" 

[Added White Sheet]

Junko Enoshima: "Makes sense"

Sayaka Maizono: "If the culprit did not hide the body I would of immediately noticed"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Just before I was going to bed, I was putting away something I was reading when I noticed someone in a mask pushing something which were covered by a white blanket. Considering how strange this has been I should of realized something was off about that person...I'm sorry.

[Sayaka's Testimony added]

Makoto Naegi: "It's okay, you have told me more than I need to know"

(I decided to look for the mask Sayaka turned about. I searched a couple of the rooms to see if I could find the mask until. There is it. A mask. I picked up a Mask so I could take a closer look at it)

Makoto Naegi: "It's a wolf's mask. This must be the mask used by Fenrir agents"

Byakyua Togami: "Correct"

Makoto Naegi: "Where the hell did you come from?"

Byakuya Togami: "I was following you until you came across something interesting. You always seem to be a trouble magnet"

Makoto Naegi: "Thanks…"

[Fenrir Mask added]

Byakuya Togami: "Based on what I have investigated it seems the murder's actions are quite simple to figure out but who that culprit might be a little more challenge"

(He smirked)

Byakuya Togami: "Anyway I am off to the library. You can choose to come with me as you wish"

Makoto Naegi: "Fine then.."

(Hifumi Yamada decided to come in) 

Hifumi Yamada: "I will join you two"

Byakuya Togami: "Fine then but don't get in my way"

(The three of us headed off to the library)

Hifumi Yamada: "Master Togami, what are you looking for? Could it be a games manual?"

Byakuya Togami: "Of course not, I am looking for our students profiles" 

Hifumi Yamada: "Our student profiles...why you would look at that"

Byakuya Togami: "…" 

(He was concentrating)

Byakuya Togami: "Here are the student profiles" 

Makoto Naegi: "I looked through them and noticed that there was 16 students in the student profiles rather than the expected 15"

[Student Profiles added]

Byakuya Togami: "It seems like there is a extra student"

(I decided to take a look at the final profile)

Makoto Naegi: "Mukuro Ikusaba – The Super High School Solider. She is a Fenrir Mercenary and has killed many people due to her extraordinary skills as a Mercenary. "

[Mukuro Ikusaba's Profile Added]

Byakuya Togami: "So we finally have info about the member of Fenrir but there is still one question to ask. Which of these 13 students is Mukuro Ikusaba pretending to be? If I find that out the culprit will naturally fall into place"

Makoto NaegI: "I kept reading Mukuro's Profile and noticed some similarities between her and another. Junko Enoshima. They had the same weight and height and similar faces. Could it be possible that Junko is Mukro in disguise? I decided to put that thought in the back of my mind so I can use it in the class trials"

[Similarties between Junko and Mukuro added]

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG. Looks like your investigation period of up. Please go to the red door and elevator"

Makoto Naegi: "Looks like my time for investigating is up. Looks like I have to expose the truth in court"  
>(Me,Hifumi and Togami headed to the red door. We along with the rest of the 15 students waited for the elevator")<p>

Touko Fukawa: "Are you looking forward to your last hours on this earth"

Mondo Oowada: "I hope you didn't do it but from the evidence it looks that way"

Leon Kuwata: "Yeah man,"

Kirigri: "They all suspect you don't they"

Makoto Naegi: 'Correct"

Kirigri: "Let's prove their claims wrong shall we"

(As I stepped into that elevator I thought of about what I need to. I need to expose the member of Fenrir and tell everyone why that member of Fenrir killed Hagakure. This isn't going to be easy but in a trial of life and death. I need to brave this road.)

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH PART 5/abnormal days END


	15. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH Tr

(Once the elevator stopped and we stepped inside the courtroom. It looked like a ghost house with images of ghosts everywhere though the 16 seats still remained)

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

Monokuma: "Is everyone ready for another despair filled trial"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes…"

Monokuma: "First let's talk about the victims of this case."

Leon Kuwata: "Well, it's obviously Yasuhiro Hagakure"

Monokuma: "You are half right"

Leon Kuwata: "Huh"

Makoto Naegi: "There is a second victim in this case. Chihiro Fuijisaki who is currently in a coma and because of the killer's actions is no longer able to work"

Leon Kuwata; "Wait a sec, isn't it obvious that the one who commit this crime is Naegi" 

Aoi Asahina: "It is true he does not have a alibi" 

Makoto Naegi: "But I was knocked out..."

Aoi Ashaina: "You could have easily killed him and then knocked yourself out"

(Looks like I will have to prove I'm innocent)

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

BLUNT FORCE TRAMA

Makoto Naegi: "No, I was not the killer. That should be obvious. Look at the back of my head" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "That's a rather nasty bump" 

Makot Naegi: "There is no way this mark would show if I had done it myself. For a wound such as this I needed to be thrown back which I was. Then I was unconscious. I'm not the killer"

Aoi Asahina: "Well when you mention it like that I guess you are not the one who killed Yashuhiro Hagakure and stabbed Chihiro Fuijisaki" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Then, who is the culprit"

Kirigiri Makoto: "First we need to determine how the culprit did his crime before we figure out who murdered him"

Aoi Ashina: "AHHH, it's you" 

Byakuya Togami: "Continue Kyoko"

Kyoko Makoto: "This crime was rather simple. The culprit found 3 bodies lying there. Knowing that all three was unconscious he/she planned her next move by moving one of the bodies"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Then how to you suggest the culprit moved Yasuhiro's body"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Yes I would like to know"

Makoto Naegi: "I have a question. Did anyone fine a trolley of some kind" 

Byakuya Togami: "I found one but I decided to keep that a secret"

Makoto Naegi: "Okay, the trolley was the method used to move the victim's body to one of the rooms" 

Junko Enoshima: "Hold on then how did they move the body without being spotted. Surly someone would have noticed"

Makoto Naegi: "It's rather simple"

[Selecting White Sheet]

Makoto NaegI: "It's simple when you think about it. While moving the trolley they used a white sheet in order to move Yasuhiro's body to the room where the ritual was preformed to the room where the body was found"

Kiyotaki Ishimaru: "I see..."

Hifumi Yamada: "Wait Master Naegi, even if there was a white sheet covering the body. They must have seen the face moving the body"

Makoto Naegi: "It's rather simple. While moving their body they wore a mask.

Aoi Ashaina: "But there was no masks found near the crime scene."

Makoto Naegi: "It's rather simple. They wore this" 

[Presents Fenrir Mask]

Aoi Asahina: "What, what is that.." 

Celestia Ludenberg: "It appears to be a mask of a wolf's face but why would it be..."

Makoto NaegI: "You are correct in saying that this is a mask of a wolf's face but this mask symbolises more than that

Mondo Oowada;..What do you mean?" 

Byakuya Togami: "This mask is the mask worn by agents of the Organisation known as Fenrir"

Aoi Asahina: "So what you are saying that the killer that killed Yasuhiro Hagakure is also a member of Fenrir but that's..."

Byakuya Togami: "You say that's impossible but it incredibly likely that the murder of Yasuhiro Hagakure was committed by a member of Fenrir. "

Makoto Naegi: "Before we go on I recommend..."

Leon Kuwata: "Wait a moment"

Leon Kuwata: "You claim this the mask the killer wore but do you have a proof of that man" 

Makoto Naegi: "I do"

[Presents Sayaka's testimony"

KirigirI: "According to Sayaka Maizono's testimony she saw someone who was wearing this mas moving a trolley with a white sheep on top of it. Which means that the killer who was moving the trolley with the white sheet must have worn the Fenrir Mask"

Leon Kuwata: "Damn it looks like you got me there"

Junko Enoshima: "What a sec how do we know it's a member of Fenrir? It could be some thief who stop the mask" 

Makoto Naegi: "Well..." 

Sayaka Maizono: "I recommend you explain"

Makoto Naegi: "That's not the only piece of evidence that leads to Fenrir"

[Presents Fenrir Knife]

Junko Enoshima: "What is that?" 

Makoto Naegi: "It's a knife that is special. It is a knife that has been custom made and tailored for a member of Fenrir."

Aoi Ashina: What do you mean by that?"

Makoto Naegi: "Look at the Blade of the Knife and the hilt of the Knife. Doesn't both seem a bit off to you?"

Mondo Oowada: "…Looking at the Blade and the Hilt..." 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "MY GODS, I THINK YOU MAY BE RIGHT"

Mondo Oowada: " I was concentrating.." 

Makoto Naegi: "the Blade looks like a wolf's fang and on the hilt of the knife is a carved image of a knife. This leads me to conclude that this is a knife of Fenrir.

Leon Kuwata: "Let me guess, this is not the only thing that links it to Fenrir" 

Makoto Naegi: "There is something regarding Yasuhiro's body that leaks it to Fenrir

[Presents Yasuhiro's Body]

Byakuya Togami: "What is the one thing strange about the decreased Yasuhiro Hagakure's body?"

Aoi Ashaina: "There is nothing strange about his..." 

Byakuya Togami: "Incorrect, the culprit could have simply killed Yasuhiro but just stabbing him but they didn't. The reason why that is the Fenrir has a code of honour"

Celestia Ludenberg: Are you saying that the way Yasuhiro was killed links to why this killing was carried out by a member of Fenrir was the method of execution"

Makoto Naegi: "Exctually"

Byakuya Togami: "Those who are agents of Fenrir focusing on slicing the neck of their victim in half and keeping their head as a trophy because it reminds them of how many targets they have executed." 

Aoi Ashina: "That's so gruesome"

Byakuya Togami: "Like the victims of Fenrir Agents Yasuhiro's head is chopped proving that the one who did this is a member of Fenrir"

Leon Kuwata: "This is great and all but we still do not know who killed him. None of the people here are members of Fenrir"

Byakuya Togami: "Incorrect"

Leon Kuwata; "Huh"

[Presents Mukuro's Ikusaba's profile]

Makoto Naegi: "One of the students that was accepted in Hope's Peak Academy is a member of Fenrir. That person is Mukuro Ikusaba" 

Aoi Asahina: "Who?"

Makoto Naegi: "Mukuro Ikusaba is a member of Fenrir and the Super High School Mercenary. One of the people in this room is infect Mukuro"

Hifumi Yamada; "You mean this whole time"

Makoto Naegi: "Someone has been faking their appearance and personality"

Junko Enoshima: "…" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Do you know who this person is"

Byakuya Togami: "There is only one person that the member of Fenrir could possibly be"

Sayaka Maizono: "And who is that?"

Makoto Naegi: "The member of Fenrir, the one who stabbed Chihiro Fuijisaki and Yasuhiro Hagakure is"

[Select Someone]

[Select Junko Enoshima]

Makoto Naegi; "It's you Junko Enoshima"

Sayaka Maizono: "You can't be serious..." 

Makoto Naegi: "I am serous"

Junko Enoshima: "Why do you think i would be a member of Fenrir, I am a fashionista. There is no way me of all people could be Mukuro"

Makoto Naegi: "Thinking back I knew there was something odd about you"

Junko Enoshima: "What do you mean..."

Makoto Neagi: "Those photos from the magazines, that face. You look completely different. You are not the same Junko from those pictures"

Junko Enoshima: "…."

Sayaka Maizono: "Please, why are not defending yourself…tell me Junko"

Makoto Naegi: "That's not the only reason you are Mukuro. I noticed there was something on the knife"

[Presents Fenrir Knife]

Makoto Naegi: "I noticed when I looked at it there was something on that knife. It was a red but a particular kind of red that could have only came from your nail polish Junko"

Junko Enoshima: "Huh" 

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Is that your evidence for me being Mukuro. That is not enough. If you have no other evidence that says I am the killer that retract your statement"

Sayaka Maizono: "Yes Naegi, say you are sorry for suspecting her"

Makoto Naegi: "I am sorry but she is the killer and there is no question about it. I have one final piece of evidence that proves you are Mukuro" 

Junko Enoshima: "Let's see your "evidence that proves I am Mukuro" 

[Presents Similarities between Junko and Mukuro" 

Makoto Naegi: "While we were searching the library we found something interesting"

Sayaka Maizono: "What..."

Makoto Naegi; "The student profiles for everyone. I will read two in particular

Junko Enoshima

Super High School Fashionista

Height: 64 inches

Weight: 115 lbs

Mukuro Ikusaba

Super High School Mercenary 

Height: 64 Inches

Weight: 115 lbs"

Byakuya Togami: "What's pretty good evidence that Junko in the trial and Mukuro are one in the same"

Sayaka Maizono: "Please...no"

Makoto Naegi: "Now that I mentioned it. You overheard my conversation with Chihiro and Yasuhiro so you could have found out about the ritual and planned to stop it...now"

Makoto Naegi: "Let's go over your crimes one more time to prove once and for all you are the culprit in this case"  
>Makoto Naegi: "First is that while returning books to the library you overheard our conversation to channel the spirits of the dead. You then decided this would be the perfect opportunity to murder someone and get away with it. While we were preforming the ritual you were hearing what was happening. When the three of us were knocked you decided to first stab Chihiro but not to kill her. However, then you decided to turn your attention to Hagakure. Using your knife you decapitated him. This was the second part of your plan over. Next you put on your Mask and a hoodie that would hide your identity. You put Yasuhiro's Body and Head in a trolley and covered it using a white sheet. You moved the body and head to another room and placed both the body and the head there. You then decided to quickly dispose of the evidence you had correct. First the knife, then hiding the mask and finally hiding the white sheet which has absorbed some of the blood which meant it was stained. You then went back to your room, convinced that you were able to get away with your crime. Isn't that right, Junko Enoshima. Makoto points at Junko's worried expression.<p>

Junko Enoshima: "sigh" It looks like you have found the truth behind this case" 

Sayaka Maizono: "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"

Monokuma: "Before we continue a moment of your time. Please cast your votes. Have you picked the wrong one or the correct one?"

MONOKUMA'S WHO IS GUILTY SLOT MACHINE

It Roles until it lands on the face of Junko. GUILTY

PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH CLASS TRIAL END


	16. PREDICT THE FUTURE,DIE A SLOW DEATH Ed

Monokuma: "You guys are correct. The murderer of Yasuhiro Hagakure is none other than Junko Enoshima, no Mukuro Ikusaba"

Sayaka Maizono: "I don't understand, you were so kind to me. Was everything you said to me truly genuine?"

(Junko removed her wig. Underneath there was short black hair)

Mukuro Ikusaba: "I am sorry, Sayaka. But I am a soldier who follows orders to the bitter end even if it clashes with my morality"

Byakuya Togami: "I've got a question for you. Are you working for the puppet master?"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "…" 

Byakuya Togami: "Answer me" 

Mukuro Ikusaba "Yes, both me and Sakura were moles in this killing game. While Sakura was forced to join in on the mastermind's plan due to her family I was different" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "Let me guess, you joined the mastermind's plan willingly instead of being forced to do it"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "…"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "That is correct. I killed Junko Enoshima and assumed her position within this academy in order to spy for the puppetmaster."

Celestia Ludenberg: "I see..."

Mukuro Ikusaba: "The puppetmaster was worried that it may have been found it if Yasuhiro channelled Sakura's sprits so I was ordered to kill him, Chihiro and Makoto"

Makoto Naegi: "Then why didn't you kill me and Chihiro"

Mukueo Ikusaba: "Morality"

Byakuya Togami: "What do you by that?" 

Mukuro Ikusaba: "I may be an excellent solider but I am not perfect. By morality got in the way so I decided to spare you two"

Celestia Ludenberg: "You still stabbed Chihiro and thanks to you she is not able to walk again. Remind me, what your morality is again because I don't think you have one"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "….."

Sayaka Maizono: "I thought many times of committing murder in order to get out of here but you were my anchor. The one person who kept from committing the most unspeakable crime. So why, why did you fall into the same trap I was going to fall into"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "I had no personal grudge against Yasuhiro. He just needed to die in order to make sure the mastermind wasn't found it" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Let me ask you something"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "What is it?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Did you truly like me or did you pretend to like me because of your orders

Mukuro Ikusaba: "….."

Sayaka Maizono: "Answer me" 

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Yes" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Huh" 

Mukuro Ikusaba: "My friendship with you is not based on a lie. I truly did respect you because you followed your own path. Unlike me who despaired from the day I was born"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Strange, I am the Super High School Despair and yet I do feel hope that you Sayaka Maizono can survive this. Please do not let my death be meaningless or everything I have accomplished"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Monokuma, can we start this now" 

Monokuma: "Sure then, upupupu I have a very special punishment for Mukuro Ikusaba the Super High School Mercenary"

Sayaka Maizono: "Wait Sayaka. I love you"

Mukuro Ikusaba: "What..."

Sayaka Maizono: "I love if with all my soul. Please...remember me in your last moments" 

(Mukuro finally smiled)

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Thank You, Sayaka for everything"

Monokuma: "Let's the punishment commence" 

[Cutscene plays]

Monokuma slams his gavel on the button

Mukuro Ikusaba has been found guilty. Commencing Execution

Fades to black. Mukuro was up with a pistol and 5 grenades by her side. Suddenly an army of Monokuma comes in to confront her.

**CALL OF HALO GEARS OF WHAT YA MA CALL IT**

She grabs is the pistol and manages to destroy them due to her skills as a solider. She finds a sniper rifle and uses it to take out more of them. There are too many Monokumas and she is forced to use her grenades in order to take it out the rest of them. She stags and sees that a Monokuma is about to attack her. She finds a knife on the ground and stabs the Monokuma. A second Monokuma appears and grapples with her. She is too late. In an epic quick time event the Monokuma pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Mukuro. She is unable to dodge and she gets struck in the eye she screams as she is knocked unconscious by the Monokumas. She awakens being tied to a chair in a car. Monokumas are saluting as a Monokuma drives the car at full speeds. She notices there is explosives in the car. She could get out but she accepts her fate as the car slams into a concrete wall and explodes killing her.

Monokuma: HAHAHAHA, MAN WAS THAT EXTREME. Every typical First Person Shooter rolled up in one awesome package. I am going to watch that again

(I noticed that Sayaka was sobbing)

Sayaka Maizono: "You killed her…you monster...I am going to fucking kill you.

(Sayaka was ready to lunge at Monokuma. I then stopped her)

Makoto Naegi: "We will get revenge for all the people you have hurt Monokuma but Sayaka this is not the time"

(Sayaka Maizono just stood there crying her eyes out)

Monokuma: "I've got some good news for you Chihiro is awake from her coma."

(Even after all this despair. There is still some hope left)

Aoi Asahina: "I will look after Sayaka, you go and see Chihiro"

(I would have to thank her later for this. Once we got out of the elevator Aoi and Sayaka went to Sayaka room and we went to the room where Chihiro has been held"

Makoto NaegI: "Hello Chihiro"

(I smiled at him and she looked down)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I'm sorry for making everyone worry."

Makoto Naegi: "It's okay. To be honest everyone was more worried about you"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "It's okay, physically I will be fine but it looks like I will have to be in a wheelchair..."

Makoto Naegi: "What's the matter..." 

(She started crying)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Because of my secret I am so week. I tried to hide myself"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you mean?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I am a boy"

(Everyone looked every surprised. Even Celes and Byakuya" 

Touko Fukawa: "...What do you mean?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I was weak so instead of trying to improve myself I choose to become a girl"

Mondo Oowada; "Don't worry"

Mondo Oowada: "We all have dark pasts we don't want anyone to here. You are stronger than you know Chihiro"

(She looks happy for the first time in a while. A feel good feeling invaded me. Maybe there is hope. There may be despair but when there is a little glimmer of hope. I will keep on fighting.

END OF Chapter 2 – PREDICT THE FUTURE, DIE A SLOW DEATH


	17. Chapter 0:ORIGINS OF HOPE AND DESPAIR

**Chapter 0 – ORIGINS OF HOPE AND DESPAIR BEGIN**

(This takes before the events of the game. Specifically Tokyo 1868 and 20 years later in 1888)

(I was sleeping under a tree. Thinking about everything that has happened. My role in this world. Everything I have seen, everything I have heard)

?: Where you have been. We are supposed to get to Tokyo soon in order to supervise the creation of that school.

?: Sorry, I was just resting, I am 50 years old after all.

? – Fine then but we still need to hurry Izuru Kamakura

Izuru Kamukura: "I suppose you're right. This has been a request from Emperor Meiji after all."

(I picked my blade. Together we travelled to Tokyo in order to finalise the building of our new school for the gifted. On the way to the building with another friend of mine)

Izuru Kamakura: "Hello there Haru Naegi."

Haru Naegi: "I wouldn't want to miss this, our dreams and hopes have been poured into this school for those who are the best in their respective field"

? : "That's why you are calling it Hope's Peak Academy. Aren't you."

? : "You know, considering all the money you have put on this school I expect you get good results"

Haru Naegi: "Always the cynic aren't you. Hayato Enoshima".

Hayato Enoshima: "I am just sceptical about how all of this is going to work out"

(My two younger colleague were arguing about Hope's Peak but I was sure it was going to work for us as ever since I made that trip I have been focusing on my plans.)

Haru Naegi: "Why did you decided to create this school anyway though. Someone as smart and as intelligent of you could have easily risen up the ranks. Why build a school like this?"

Izuru Kamukura: "It's simple, my goal is to find and raise the future "hope" of the nation, the Academy of Hope"

Hayato Enoshima: "That can't be the only reason why you decided to create a school like this especially during a period of great change in Japan. Emperor Meiji is going to be enthroned soon."

Izuru Kamakura: "He is barely over a year old but I think this is the end of the old period of Japan"

Haru Naegi: "You may be right on that one my friend."

(Years ago me, Haru Naegi and Hayato Enoshima being some of the most wealthiest and influential people in Japan decided to build an academy were the best of the best will study and train to become the future. But that's not the true reason why I created this school)

(That research I study abroad help enlightened me about everything. Eventually the world is going to end. There is no doubt about it and it will come at the hands of God that is both light and dark. That is the most important part of the hundreds of scrolls I have read. It also says that when the Hope and Despair collided the bear will come and enter a new age of peace. I will strive for that peace.)

Hayato Enoshima: "What's the matter Izuru?"

Izuru Kamukura: "Sorry I was just thinking of something"

(The school was eventually fully completed and people flocked to see what this brand new school that was only for the best of the best was like. Of course while its goal was to create hope I had another goal for the school that I created in mind)

**30 Years Later**

Haru Naegi: "Who is going to be the school's second headmaster? Izuru is dead"

Hayato Enoshima: "I know. He was truly a great teacher of us and a superb headmaster"

?: "Was"

Haru Naegi: "Who's there?"

Izuru Kamakura; "It's me Izuru"

(They were shocked)

Hayato Enoshima: "Your supposed to be dead…the poison"

Izuru Kamakura: "I had already seen your plan and prepared something to make sure the poison didn't kill me"

Haru Naegi: "How"

Izuru Kamakura: "I know everything and I know that you tried to kill me in order to inherit my fortune and the school"

Hayato Enoshima: "…."

Haru Naegi: "We hoped for a better future for ourselves than being in your shadow"

(Hayato Enoshima charged at me. I blocked it and stabbed him in the hand)

Hayato Enoshima: "AHHH"

Izuru Kamakura "You are pitifully slow you know that. You two could have easily taken me on but the problem is that everyone is just so week compared me"

(I grabbed his hands. I pulled out a scroll and then put his hand on the scroll and moved it so he would write with his hand, Enoshima. Haru pulled out his sword and attacked him. His stance was weak so I was able to break it and then stab him in the hand. I used his bloody finger to write "Naegi" than I pushed him back. I finally wrote own name with my bloody hand. And then chant the ancient text I learned from those scrolls and pressed my hand on the scroll. Haru and Hayato screamed.)

Haru Naegi: "What did you do?"

Izuru Kamakura: "I created a blood contract with my god"

Hayato Enoshima: "How?"

Izuru Kamakura: "He is both a god of Hope and a god of Despair. Two sides of the same coin. While you two are going to die here your ancestors will be at war eventually. One side hope and the other despair. My guess is that Hayato knowing that you are easily influenced to Despair will be the Despair side of the coin and considering your nature Haru your ancestors are going to represent hope. I could be wrong though but I doubt it. Now to finish you off."

(I stabbed them both and left their bloody corpses lying there)

Izuru Kamukura: "Next time I come to Hope's Peak Academy will be when I have found the ideal candidates for Hope and Despair. When that happens the two forces will clash and there will be a new age of peace ruled by my god and me. But for now I must leave Japan and learn everything about this world before I can put my plan in place"

(I left. Many years later I was playing chess with someone and my plans were in full bloom)

?: "Looks like Mukuro did not put up much of a fight. So pathetic. I should have just killed her as an example. She actually had the nerve to reveal her identity. At least it looks like her execution did not change the plan to much. What's the matter, are you not concentrating with the game we are playing. Do you want to see your plans come to fruition?"

?: "Sorry, I was just having an eventful memory"

**Chapter 0 – ORIGINS OF HOPE AND DESPAIR END.**


	18. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 1

HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 1 BEGIN

(It has been several days since the end of the second case. It seems Monokuma ended up deciding to wait for a few days in order for Chihiro to recover before he opened up the first floor. Sayaka was still devastated at the loss of Mukuro. I don't think she is going to cover from her trauma very easily but I must hold hope for he just like I did for Chihiro. I decided to way up early than usual and meet up with Chihiro. When I went into the hospital bed she was soundly sleep. I decided to wake him.)

Makoto Naegi: "Hello Chihiro"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Hi…Makoto..thanks for coming"

Makoto Naegi: "Don't worry about it. All that matters is your recovery"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I know, I must remain strong…but I am not sure if I can do it."

Makoto Naegi: "Don't worry, I do things are very difficult for you right now but."

(He smiled)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I know"

(I helped her in the wheelchair. The time was 7 and I took Chihiro to the dining hall where the rest of them would be. When I was there everyone was already there)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Makoto, you are late."

Makoto Naegi: "Sorry I was just helping Chihiro in her wheelchair"

Aoi Asahina: "Any way. Sorry...about what happened"

(She smiled)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Don't worry, I will be fine"

Aoi Asahina: "Okay"

Mondo Oowada: "….."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What's….the matter?"

Mondo Oowada: "I'm glad you're all right. You had us all worried for a sec"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Sorry"

(Mondo blushed)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Let's start this meeting shall we"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Now that Chihiro is back with us my guess is that he is going to open the third floor of the school"

Leon Kuwata: "Man,I wonder what the third floor is going to have"

Byakuya Togami: "There won't be a exist"

Aoi Asahina: "Guess…so"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I recommend we all go the third floor to see if there is any worthwhile information on the third floor..."

Sayaka Maziono: "…."

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all right Sayaka.."

Sayaka Maizono: "…I am fine.."

(I could tell she was hiding a lot of pain behind those words)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I call the end of this meeting. Let's no explore the third floor"

(We went to the door shutters and they decided to open"

Hifumi Yamada: "Master Naegi, what do you think we will fine. Maybe some more 2D art

Touko Fukawa: "….doubt it"

Hifumi Yamada; "Damn…it"

Byakuya Togami: "Don't get your hopes up for what we are going to find in their"

Makoto Naegi: "I will look after Chihiro and take up the lifts"

Monokuma: "All right, then…upupupupu… come with me Chihiro and Makoto"

(We went up to the third floor. The design of the walls and ceilings were the same as the previous started to explore around, Surprisingly there was a sauna. We decided to go with Mondo and Ishimaru)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "This sauna is excellent for my training"

Mondo Oowada: "Training for what?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Training in order to improve my body"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Why..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "A prefect must be physically and mentally strong so they just train"

Mondo Oowada: "All right then, let's set up a little competition here. The one who survives in the sauna at the highest temperature will win!"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "You're on!"

(Chihiro smiled)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "They seem to be rather excited don't they at the prospect of challenging each other

Makoto Naegi: "Yeah..."

(We decided to had off and noticed that Aoi was swimming in a pool which was smaller than the one on the last floor but was much higher from the springboard"

Makoto Naegi: "Hi Asahina. What are you doing swimming in the pool all by yourself."

Aoi Asahina: "Fukawa,Togami and Hifumi are just looking over all the areas so I decided to have some fun and swim. It's much smaller than the pool on the last floor. My guess this was used for classes rather than having fun"

(Aoi also pointed to the diving board.

Aoi Asahina: "It is also much higher than the diving board in the last swimming pool. If you dived into the pool at that height without any water I am not sure what would happened to you but it would not be pretty"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "She is certainly...having some fun"

Makoto Naegi: "Let's go check on the others to see how they are doing with their investigation"

(We headed off in order to find the rest of them. I went into a room and saw Sayaka's sullen face)

Hifumi Yamada: "Hey Master Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "I need to talk to Sayaka. Is it okay if you look after Chihiro?"

Hifumi Yamada: "Sure, Master Naegi"

(I decided that the best thing to do was to talk about her)

Makoto Naegi: "Sayaka…you all right"

Sayaka Maizono: "After what happened with Mukuro. I have been thinking about myself"

Makoto Naegi: "…"

Sayaka Maizono: "I am not perfect, I have done some things that i have had to do in order to get to the pop star status I am now but I am not so sure about my life"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Besides myself, there was no one I truly loved but myself. I only cared about what other people thought I was. They didn't know the real me"

Makoto Naegi: "Than who is the real you"

Sayaka Maizono: I am cruel person that almost planned to kill you or Leon in order to escape this place"

Makoto Naegi: "I understand why you did it. Those videos were frightening to me to. I was thinking the same back then"

Makoto Naegi: "Everyone has darkness inside of them. How we deal with that darkness is going to determine if we end up good or bad. The world is black and white in that regards"

Sayaka Maizono: "….coming in terms with my darkness and making sure it doesn't control me. Thank you Naegi that is some good piece of advice"

(She faked the smile and left the room)

Makoto Naegi: "I wonder if she is going to be all right"

(I left the room and decided to find out where Hifumi and Chihiro went and I found a computer room)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Look at all these computers here. It is just amazing. I wonder if I can get some info out of them"

Byakyua Togami: "Doubt it, they are most likely purged of all useful information"

Touko Fukawa: "Yeah..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I have to try, any useful information is important"

(Chihiro started to start up the computers to see if there was any info)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Hmmm...hmmmm...hmmm. Oh!"

Touko Fukawa: "….What did you see?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "There is a folder on something called the Super High School Despair"

Byakuya Togami: "Let me so"

(We all stared at the screen)

? – We need to protect these children from the despair outside this school. The Super High School Despair has caused so much destruction. It is shameful that once former members of this school have joined the Super High School Despair and become devoid of humanity but that person. We will be converting this place to a shelter soon so that despair does not consume the remaining 16 students here. For the world's sake we need to make sure this school door's never open again once we transform this place into a shelter

The Headmaster

Jin Kirigiri

Kirigiri Makoto: "Jin Kirigri!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What's the matter Kirigiri?"

Kirgiri Makoto: "My father, Jin Kirigiri is the headmaster of this school"

Byakuya Togami: "What. I thought your family came from a long line of detectives"

Kirigiri Makoto: "My father, Jin Kirigri left the family when I was very young…."

Kyoko Kirigri: "My memories were partly erased so I didn't know who the headmaster was but now I know"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "So, what happened to him..."

Kyoko Kirigri: "It's likely he was murdered by Monokuma before this killing game started"

Byakuya Togami: "I see so it's likely this is not the school that is responsible for this but someone else. "The Super High School Despair"

Kirigri Makoto: "It's likely."

Hifumi Yamada: "Wait, Masters I've got it…"

Byakuya Togami: "What is it"

Hifumi Yamada: "Mukuro Ikusaba and Sakura Oogami must have worked for the Super High School Despair"

Kirigiri Makoto: "Likely expect for one thing..."

Hifumi Yamada: "What is it?"

Kirigri Makoto: "I don't think Sakura Oogami was Super High School Despair because she was threatened by Monokuma in order for her to commit the acts she did. Mukuro Ikusaba on the other hand likely was a member of this Super High School Despair."

Chihro Fuijisaki: "Umm...there is a printer. Let's print out the info so we can show it to the rest of the classmates"

Byakuya Togami: "…..That would be for the best"

(We printed out the sheet of paper. As I assumed control of my body I stared at the paper. What could all of this possibly mean?)

END OF HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE PART 1


	19. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 2

HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE PART 2 BEGIN

(After we printed down the page it was decided to go back and report on the interesting bit of information we found)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "THIS MEETING HAS BEGUN"

Touko Fukawa: "Okay….."

Aoi Asahina:" "There was another pool but it is much smaller than the one in the previous floor. The Male and Female doors still are the case and there is a sauna and a room beside that that is used for relaxing"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I see"

Sayaka Maizono: "How should I put this…there was two sticks I found in one of the closets. Turns out they can produce electricity. My guess Monokuma put them for…" 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Don't worry as the class leader I will keep them safe" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Okay then…"

Touko Fukawa: "There was a room with…a pool table and mini-football"

Leon Kuwata: "Cool. Does anyone want to play with me on that pool table?"

Aoi Asahina: "Sure"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Right now we are talking about what we found so do not leave just yet"

Aoi Asahina: "Fine"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "What about you Hifumi"

Hifumi Yamada: "I, Master Naegi, Togami, Touko and Chihiro found a room with lots of computers"

Mondo Oowada: "…Did you find any info?"

Makoto Naegi: "We did, in the form of this document by the headmaster.

(I decided to read out the document so that everyone could understand it)

Makoto Naegi: "We need to protect these children from the despair outside this school. The Super High School Despair has caused so much destruction. It is shameful that once former members of this school have joined the Super High School Despair and become devoid of humanity but that person. We will be converting this place to a shelter soon so that despair does not consume the remaining 16 students here. For the world's sake we need to make sure this school door's never open again once we transform this place into a shelter"

Mondo Oowada: "What the hell…"

Leon Kuwata: "What is it talking about?"

Byakuya Togami: "There is one think that remains very clear about the letter. The Super High School Despair is a powerful group which most likely involved Monokuma"

Aoi Asahina: "I guess you could make that connection..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "I think there is something more interesting the headmaster. What a second you have not told us who the headmaster's name is. I would like to know"

Makoto Naegi: "Jin Kirigiri" 

(Everyone was taken aback by that)

Leon Kuwata: "Is that…"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes, Jin Kirigri daughter is Kyoko Kirigiri"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Hmm…..interesting"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Anyway I wonder what he meant by shelter..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Yeah I agree"

Byakuya Togami: "I have a hypothesis regarding that"

Aoi Asahina: "What do you mean?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "The possibility that this place could actually be a shelter before Monokuma" 

Leon Kuwata: "That's impossible" 

Aoi Asahina: "Yeah, I agree"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Personally I recommend we should learn a bit more before making a conclusion"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I guess. Is that all the information people found out"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "...Yes but I will try and access more info."

(The meeting disbanded and Chihiro asked me to take him to the computer room)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I will try my very best to see if there is some info we could use. Don't worry about me and go have some fun"

(She weekly smiled at me and I smiled back and left her because he wanted to do it on his own. I decided to go to the pool table in order to kill time. Aoi and Leon was there)

Leon Kuwata: Hey man, how you are doing"

Aoi Asahina: "Ha, you weren't focusing and now I've got a point and since it's up to 10 points I have won"

Leon Kuwata: "Damn it"

Aoi Asahina: "Hey Naegi, do you want to play some pool with us"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure."

(We set everything up in order to play pool. There was four 4 pool sticks and we started the game)

Leon Kuwata: "Sooo…what do you think of our current situation"

Aoi Asahina: "Right now it's fine as most people seem to be getting along but..."

Makoto Naegi: "What are you thinking?"

Aoi Asahina: "I have a bad feeling that once the new motive is introduced than everyone is going to disturst one another again"

Leon Kuwata: "Your right, but at the same time Sakura and Mukuro were told to kill someone. Maybe no one is going to kill again" 

Aoi Asahina: "I truly do hope that you are right Leon but considering our previous track record….it does not matter"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Aoi Asahina: "I feel that we must remain positive"

Leon Kuwata: "You're right…being positive will make sure we don't fall into despair"

Makoto Naegi: "Sadly not everyone is going to agree."

Leon Kuwata; "You are talking about Togami .."

Makoto Naegi: "Yes" 

Aoi Asahina: "Your right, I have a feeling that sooner or later he is going to set up something"

Makoto Naegi: "If he does I will stop him, I promise"

(Aoi sighed)

Aoi Asahina: "Okay then. I trust you to make the right choice" 

(After finishing the game of pool I decided to leave the room and to explore around the school to see if there were any secrets that I could uncover. While walking I noticed there was a room that no one had been in before. It was dark and there was no light switches expect a big hole in the middle of the room. I decided to climb down the hole in order to see if there was anything that could lead us to the truth. Suddenly I feel at hit my head. I was knocked unconscious)

Sayaka Maizono: "Good, are you awake"

(She smilled at me and lifted my head)

Makoto Naegi: "How did you find me?"

Sayaka Maizono: "You have been missing for the past hours. We have been looking all over for you but then we found this hole and you were lying then unconscious"

Makoto Naegi: "I…see"

Byakuya Togami: "It is interesting that a hole like this is here. That must mean there is a floor that we have not explored that is below"

Monokuma: "You are correct but I am not letting you in…yet"

Monokuma: "Just get Makoto back to his bed and I will fix up this annoying hole" 

Sayaka carring me to my room laid me on my bed and asked)

Sayaka Maizono: "Are you sure you are going to be all-right. I mean you took a pretty nasty fall"

Makoto Naegi: "Don't worry, I will be fine"

(I wonder why there is there a floor below. Maybe that has to do with the mystery of the school. I do not know I will eventually have an answer to all the questions I have in my head.)

HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE PART 2 END 


	20. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 3

HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE PART 3 BEGIN

Monokuma: "The time is now 7"

(I woke up still staggered after my fall yesterday. What was that hole anyway and why is there a secret floor that no one has been able to get to. All of these questions keep in my head as I got changed and walked to the dining hall)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Naegi...you're actually on time. I appreciate that you are no longer late"

Makoto Naegi: "…Thanks…."

Mondo Oowada: "Remember what we have to do today."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Yes Oowada, a man's challenge this will be indeed. I look forward to you challenge"

Byakuya Togami: "They are being even louder than usual" 

Aoi Asahina: "Isn't that part of their charm though"

(Byakuya sat down and then the others arrived)

Leon Kuwata: "Hey,man" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "I have arrived with Chihiro."

(She was pushing Chihiro's chair)

Makoto Naegi: "Thanks Celes"

Hifumi Yamada: "Celes has earned max friendship points"

Celestia Ludenberg: "SHUT UP"

Hifumi Yamada: "AHHH"

Touko Fukawa: "…..what a pain" 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Shall we begin this meeting then "

Makoto Naegi: "…yes"

Byakuya Togami: "I am intrigued about the hole"

Touko Fukawa: "To bad Monokuma covered the hole"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I do wonder why there was a hole in the first place"

Leon Kuwata: "I thought that the first floor was the bottom floor"

Byakuya Togami: "Now it seems that is not the case"

Aoi Asahina: "Maybe that's where all the other students are" 

Byakuya Togami: "If you honestly think that any besides us are still alive in this building then you are being too optimistic." 

Aoi Asahina: "I guess, I mean we haven't solved any mysteries of this school" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "Besides Sakura and Mukuro/Junko working for the mastermind"

Byakuya Togami: "It is clear that the mastermind must have a lot money to pull this killing high school life of. "

Leon Kuwata "It seems like it"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "It seems like this is the only information we have been able to gather"..

Sayaka Maizono: "I am sure we will find out more info soon" 

Mondo Oowada: "I hope so"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I call this meeting adjourned. Hey Naegi can I talk to you about something?"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Me and Mondo I having a sauna contest to see who can survive the longest. Can you watch us so that no man cheats?"

Makoto Naegi: "I don't have much to do today so sure "

(Me,Kiyotaka and Mondo headed off to the sauna. They took off their shirts and entered the sauna)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Ha, I am willing to bet you will not be able to beat me in this battle of wills"

Mondo Oowada: n

"Doubt it, I am 10x as stronger than you"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "No I am 100x times stronger than you"

Ishimaru and Oowada: "BRING IT ON!"

Makoto Naegi: "Wow you guys are truly taking this very seriously"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Of course we are."

Mondo Oowada: "We are the manliest of man"

(After the sauna battle which Oowada won? I decided to head off. After launch someone interesting happened)

Monokuma: "Please meet me at the hall for a special surprise"

Sayaka Maizono: "...My guess it's time for Monokuma to present his next motive"

Makoto Naegi: "Most likely..."

Aoi Asahina: "We are not going to fall for it this time"

Byakuya Togami: "If you honestly think people are not going to fall for his motive than you are ignorant"

Aoi Asahina: "What did you say?"

Hifumi Yamada: "Let's calm down..."

Leon Kuwata: "What method is uses on us to make us murder it's not going to be fun man"

(We decided to all off to the hall where Monokuma planned to meet us)

Celestia Ludenberg: "I wonder what tricks that bear has up his sleeve this time"

Mondo Oowada: "I am so sick of that fucking bear"

Monokuma: "Do you mean me?"

Mondo Oowada: "Damn it, I knew that would happen"

Monokuma: "upupupupupu, are you read for the next lovely motive"

Aoi Asahina: "We are not going to murder again"

Monokuma: "Is that what human beings call denial. Man..."

Aoi Asahina: "You..."

Monokuma: "For the next chapter of this lovely killing school I had a motive but I decided to save that motive for another time"

Leon Kuwata: "Man, just give us this damn motive already"

Monokuma: "My, my you guys have become so damn impatient very well. The motive is this"

(Monokuma pulled at a thermistor)

Mondo Oowada: "What is?"

Monokuma: "3, 2, 1"

(Suddenly I noticed it started to get a little hot and then I noticed the thermistor was rising)

Monokuma: "Upupupupu this is your next motive. I decided to be a bit forceful for my next motive since Sakura and Mukuro are gone so I have decided to turn up the heating of this school to max level. All cold foods have been disposed of and you can no longer go into the freezers. All the water has been replaced by boiling water so swimming won't cool you of. Here is my request – kill someone before you all die of the heat"

Mondo Oowada: "You…"

Leon Kuwata: "It's already getting way too hot for me. I need to take off something if I can..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Why..."

Monokuma: "This method of motivation should provide me with a much more interesting case"

(I could feel the sweat. It was way too hot to handle. How the hell can I survive this heat?)

Monokuma: "When someone gets too hot they usually get agitated and when they get too agitated they get angry and when they get angry the lovely killing game will start again. How excited and wonderful"

Monokuma: "Hope you guys are having a horrible experience. Because I am sure not...upupupupupupu"

(The bear disappeared)

Aoi Asahina: "That thing can go to hell"

Leon Kuwata: "Agreed"

Celestia Ludenberg: "This heat is really getting to me..."

Byakuya Togami: "What a perfect motive"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "This is the best way for Monokuma to get the result he needs. A student murdering another student"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Like that's going to happen"

Byakuya Togami: "I would not be certain. Look at everyone's faces. The heat is getting to them. Driven further and further into anger and madness. Sooner or later that madness is going to come out on full force and one of us is going to end up dead"

Touko Fukawa: "Damn it, you're right. I just hope it's not me"

(I looked at everyone's faces and this confirmed to me what Togami said. The heat is going to give Monokuma what he wants. One way or another.)

HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE PART 3 END


	21. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 4

(I couldn't go to sleep, no matter how I tried. The hotness of the room kept pounding on me. To pass the time I thought about everything that happened but I could not think because of the heat. I thought I was going nuts and then a feel asleep into a deep dream)

?:"You really think you can save them"

Makoto Naegi: "Whose there"

?: "I want to inspire hope"

Makoto Naegi: "Who are you?"

?: "You want to make them hope but it is a fruitless endeavour. Sooner or later one of them is going to fail into the deepest part of despair and murder someone. This cycle continues it always continues. Over and over again. I watched the world end before my very eyes. I know despair."

Makoto Naegi: "Why are you...?"

?: "I am MonoNaegi. I represent duel nature. I am both Hope and Despair. Which path you choose will lead to either victory or death. It's your call in the end"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait..."

(Suddenly I woke up. Despite the heat I actually managed to fall asleep. I barley could get up but I removed some clothes in order to make sure I was not dying. I just had my shorts and my t-shirt. I slowly got to the door and opened it. I walked to the dining hall)

Mondo Oowada: "FUCK THIS BEAR!"

Leon Kuwata: "I am dying here"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "We must remain strong."

Byakuya Togami: "Hah, do you really think that will work. You imbecile."

(Even Togami seemed angrier. It was clear that they would start fighting each other)

Makoto Naegi: "Enough"

Mondo Oowada: "Why do I have to listen to you? I am fucking dying here"

Celestia Ludenberg: "They are in a bad mood"

Sayaka Maizono: "Don't blame them...too tired to think"

Touko Fukawa: "Why!"

Aoi Asahina: "…"

(A meeting like this would not work well so I decided to shout)

Makoto Naegi: "EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION"

(Suddenly everyone stayed silent and started to look at Makoto.)

Makoto Naegi: "This is what he wants. He wants us to fight and he wants us to get angry. If we are going to make sure we don't fall for the same trick over and over again we need to be stronger at him and beat his rules. I would rather give up and die then see myself murder another human being)

Aoi Asahina: "You're right..."

Leon Kuwata: "Yeah..."

(After my speech the group disbanded and left to do their own thing. I could tell they were suffering but it is better than the other option – to murder another, to lie about it. What could be anything worse than that? I lied in my bed thinking about what I said to everyone and if I could possibility hold to what I said.)

Kyoko Makoto: "You're a good person"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Kyoko Makoto: "I you didn't care about what would happen to them then you would not have made that speech"

Makoto Naegi: "True..."

Makoto Naegi: " I do care about what happens to them but at the same time I do not know if the other people in the group will believe in what I said 100%"

Kyoko Makoto: "You have doubts in your mind because of what happened to me and Yasuhiro"

Makoto Naegi: "You both were murdered by fellow students and I failed to protect you"

Kyoko Naegi: "Hmm….."

Makoto Naegi: "I understand why you are trying to make me feel better but it's not working. The heat is getting to me"

Kyoko Makoto: "Fine then, I trust you will make the right decisions in the future"

Makoto Naegi: "I hope that you are right…night"

(2 Days Later)

(No one is seeing each other. My guess is everyone is still in their beds waiting for the end. I am to waiting for the dead. Even if I lay dying I still kept my promise of not killing anyone…at the very least I can have a clear coincidence even at the very end. At least. At least. At least. At least. At Least. At least.)

Makoto Naegi: "Looks like I won't make it. I am sorry...everyone"

(Suddenly a miracle or a curse happened. The temperature of the room started to decrease until it was at a normal temperature)

Makoto Naegi: "What"

(I felt my strength returning. I felt that I could finally move again. Then suddenly a terrible thought griped me)

Makoto Naegi: "If the temperature had decreased then there was only one explanation that could make sense"

Makoto Naegi: "Someone in this school murdered someone."

(Disappointment and Rage erupted from me. How could they betray me and my trust. Why did they murder someone?)

Makoto Naegi: "I have to find out who. Who did this person kill?"

(I ran out of the room trying to find a body. I searched all-round the school. Never encountering anyone else but.)]

Byakuya Togami: "How are you, it seems that the temperature has returned to normal which means"

Leon Kuwata: "Damn it your right, that must be the explanation"

Mondo Oowada: "Let's go"

(We decided to search the pool. I looked everywhere..."

Makoto Naegi: ". Is that someone underwater?"

Leon Kuwata: "There is a switch. It will realise the water."

(We pressed the switch and the water entered the drain system)

Makoto Naegi: "Is that"

(I looked at the object that was underwater and then I realized it was the body of Aoi Asahina – The Super High School Swimmer. I ran as fast I could to her body. Her body was lifeless, cold)

Byakuya Togami: "She's dead. Marks all over her body. So this is why the temperature was lowered. Someone committed murder"

Monokuma: "DING DONG DING DONG, A body has been found. The class trial will start soon"

Leon Kuwata: "Fuck, why someone as kind as her have to die. Who the fuck did this. I want to punish them myself for this..."

Makoto Naegi: "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN IT. I wanted there to be no more murders but I failed. I failed her"

Byakuya Togami: "How naive. Did you really expect there to be no more murders because of the speech you mad. Human beings lie, murder and cheat. You should not trust them"

(Suddenly the rest of the students appeared)

Sayaka Maizono: "Why…"

Celestia Ludenberg: "It seems like someone murdered Aoi"

Hifumi Yamada: "AHHH"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "That's not possible"

Byakuya Togami: "Like always we need to go to the main hall in order to meet with Monokuma"

(Reluctanly we went to the hall)

Monokuma: "Looks like one of you finally did what I asked and murdered another person. Was it so hard? Now I present you with the Monokuma file"

Makoto Naegi: "I looked at the Monokuma file and I realized that it didn't specify what Aoi's death was. Strange they did it for the other Monokuma files"

Monokuma: "Now it's time to investigate and catch the culprit. I can't wait for this despairingly awesome class trial...upupupupupupupu"

(With that the bear disappeared)

Byakuya Togami: "Looks like the Monokuma file does indicated what killed Aoi...Hmm interesting"

Leon Kuwata: "I will find who did this..."

(Aoi Asahina – The Super High School Swimmer. She was kind and while sometimes too aggressive she had her heart in the right. Someone snuffed her out and I will find who betrayed us. I will find them…)


	22. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Part 5

BEGIN OF HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE PART 5

(We decided to check the pool and everything around the pool in order to see if there was any clues that I could use to deduce the killer's identity)

Monokuma: "The boy and the girl changing rooms have been freed up for you to investigate"

Leon Kuwata: "Let's go and find this damn killer"

(I decided to check the sauna to see if there was any info that could be used in the trial)

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

(I noticed there was something in the sauna. I decided to pick an ID Card.)

Makoto Naegi: "That's a female ID based on the colour but why would it be here of all places"

Byakuya Togami: "What are you looking it?"

Makoto Naegi: "This is a female ID card that I found in the sauna"

Byakuya Togami: "There is a possibility that the killer used this to hide the fact that the killer went to the female changing room"

Makoto Naegi: "Then it's likely..."

Byakuya Togami: "That our culprit is male rather than female"#

[Female ID card Added]

Makoto Naegi: "Makes sense, I guess"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Umm... I have found something."

Mondo Oowada: "It might be important" 

Makoto Naegi: "!"

Byakuya Togami: "Those are the stick that can conduct electricity at the tips. If I remember correctly they are used for knocking out but can be fatal if they are near any kind of water and are at a high voltage"

[Electricity Sticks added]

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, what did you say"

Byakuya Togami: "Don't make me repeat myself. They can be fatal when near any kind of water"

Makoto Naegi: "I see"

[Byakuya's Testimony added]

(We decided to go to see Asahina's body which was on the floor)

Sayaka Maizono: "What a sad way to go..."

Makoto Naegi: "Are you okay"

Sayaka Maizono: "No, I am fine"

(She looked shaken up. She wasn't trying to hide he feelings like she did before the second class trial)

Touko Fukwaka: "…Let's look at the body to see if there is any evidence…."

(I noticed there was marks all across her body but they were not wounds that had been inflicted by a blade of some kind)

Byakuya Togami: "Interesting"

Makoto NaegI: "So these wounds were not inflicted by a bladed weapon of some kind"

Touko Fukawa: "That seems…likely"

[Asahina's body added] 

Makoto Naegi: "Let's look around the pool to see if there is any information that could help us"

Touko Fukawa: "Wait..."

Byakuya Togami: "What is it?"

Touko Fukawa: "Couldn't the culprit use the this button to lower the water levels"

Monokuma: "Yep he could"

Touko Fukawa: "Oh it's you"

Monokuma: "I better explain about the big button. If you press the button all the water will be sucked out. You then have a limited amount of time before new water comes and replaces the old water. Pretty nifty"

Byakuya Togami: "I see."

[Water System Added]

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Ummm…."

Makoto Naegi: "Chihiro are you okay"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I have found some rubber gloves nearby that could be useful for the investigation"

Byakuya Togami: "Hand them over so I can take a look at them"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Okay"

(She moves her wheelchair over to Togami and handed the gloves to him)

Byakuya Togami: "Hmm"

(Byakuya looks at the Rubber Gloves)

Byakuya Togami: "Hmmm, it seems like these gloves were worn recently"

Makoto Naegi: "It seems very likely"

[Rubber Gloves added to the inventory]

Celestia Ludenberg: "May I suggest looking at the look at the room near the swimming pool which is used for relaxing. It seems that place would be perfect for a killer"

(We went to the room. When I looked at it I knew that someone had been fighting another in here)

Makoto Naegi: "There are items scared everywhere. Was this place where the killer and the victim fought?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "My, my you may be correct. It does look messy and a place like this which is used mainly for relaxing would only be in such a state if there was some kind of fight"

Makoto Naegi: "I suppose so"

[State of the Room added]

Makoto Naegi: "I want to check Aoi's body one more time before I go and do some asking" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "Do what you like, it's not my problem"

(I decided to looked at Aoi's body one more time to see if there was any clues I could learn from it)

Makoto Naegi: "Hmm…"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What is it Naegi?"

Makoto Naegi: "From the wound on her stomach. I can tell she has been defintly been punched hard in the stomach by something or someone"

[Aoi's stomach wound added]

Makoto Naegi: "Is this below what knocked Aoi out"

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Chihiro"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What is it..."

Makoto Naegi: "Did you go up to the third floor at any time before Aoi's murder"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Yes, Mondo and Ishimaru took me up to the third floor and Ishimaru left to do his own thing."

(She seemed nervous)

Makoto Naegi: "What's the problem?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "No it's nothing"

[Chihiro Fuijisaki's testimony added]

(Decided to talk to Ishimaru next)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Hello Naegi, do you want to ask me about something"

Makoto Naegi: "What were you doing on the third floor?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I decided to get a broom stick from the closet"

(Mondo appeared)

Mondo Oowada: "He was sweeping the floor and I talked to him with Chihiro. He went off to put the broom back and Chihiro said he would be fine by himself and I headed off down the stairs" 

Makoto Naegi: "I see"

[Mondo's Testamony added]

[Ishimaru's testimony added]

(Suddenly an annoucment came on)

Monokuma: "I have given enough time for the investigation of the third class trial. Come to the big red door..UPUPUPUPU. Let this despairingly awesome class trial begin"

Mondo Oowada: "Looks like the next class trial is starting"

(Me, Ishimaru, Chihiro and Mondo headed off to the red doors and then opened it.)

Hifumi Yamada: "Hello, Master Naegi"

(Hifumi said it proudly. Suddenly I noticed that the girls were staring at us boys)

Leon Kuwata: "Why are they staring at us?"

Mondo Oowada: "My guess is that they speculate a boy is the one responsible for the murder of Aoi"

(We stepped into the elevator as it went down I started to think about the class trial. Aoi Asahina – The Super High School Swimmer was murdered. She was not murdered by any wounds from a bladed weapon. She was found in a pool so how was she murdered. I will expose that and the culprit in this school trial of life and death. )

END OF HEAD OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE PART 5


	23. HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE Tr

(The Elevator opened as we entered the class trial room had changed yet again. Now I looked like it was underwater with fishes and different lighting. I guess that Monokuma did it to mock the deceased Aoi Asahina)

BEGIN OF HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE Class Trial

Monokuma: "Let's start with the method of murder it was most unconventional"

Leon Kuwata: "What do you mean unconventional?"

Monokuma: "Unlike the last time it was not a bladed weapon nor physical strength that killed Aoi. Can anyone take a guess at what it could be?"

Makoto Naegi: "I have three main options here: Burning, Electrocution or Gun"

(Select Electrocution)

Makoto Naegi: "The murder weapon was a normal weapon per say. The method used to take the life of Aoi is Electrocution. Am I right?"

Mondo Oowada: "Hold on"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh" 

Mondo Oowada: "There is nothing here that could have enough electrical power to kill Aoi" 

(I need to reveal what the murder weapon that involved using electricity)

[Select Electricity Stick)

Makoto Naegi: "You are incorrect when regarding something" 

Mondo Oowada: "What"

Makoto Naegi: "These are electricity sticks designed by Monokuma. They are designed for murder as charging the sticks to full strength will kill someone"

Byakuya Togami: "That would also line up with"

[Presents Asahina's body]

Makoto Naegi: "There are wounds all over Aoi's body but then of them was caused by a bladed weapon or a blunt weapon expect from one blow. This leads me to the conclusion that the method used to kill Aoi was electrocution"

Sayaka Maizono: "Hmm, you are most likely right but can I ask you a question"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Sayaka Maizono: "If you are correct on the electricity sticks. Did the culprit attack the victim with the sticks and that's what killed her or is there another way the culprit could of used the electricity sticks to kill Aoi?"

(She's right. I need to think about this)

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

SWIMMING POOL

Makoto Naegi: "I have your answer. The culprit threw the electricity sticks into the water. This immediately electrified the pool's water"

[Presents Byakuya's Testimony]

Byakuya Togami: "At full charge the electricity sticks would have easily been able to kill Aoi by electrocuting her.

Leon Kuwata: "Huh"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Interesting, you say the culprit used the water in order to kill the victim by throwing electrity sticks into the water"

Leon Kuwata: "Wait a sec"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it"

Leon Kuwata: "How was the culprit able to touch the electricity sticks without getting electrocuted? I would like to know that"

[Presents Rubber Gloves]

Leon Kuwata: "What are those?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "They are rubber gloves. The culprit could have used those to handle the electricity sticks effectively"

Makoto Naegi: "Correct"

Hifumi Yamada: "It seems that master Naegi has found the method and the way the culprit was able to handle the sticks but I have a question. How was he able to lower and increase the water levels?"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Hifumi Yamada: "Master Naegi, the culprit would need to have fetched the sticks because it would be too obvious that he/she was the murder"

Makoto Naegi: "That is true."

(I need to think at what the culprit would of used to lower and increase the water levels in the pool]

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

POOL BUTTON

Makoto Naegi: "When you think about it it's obvious what the killer used the button at the side of the pool in order to lower and raise the water levels" 

Hifumi Yamada: "Master Naegi, always as smart and as awesome as usual"

Byakuya Togami: "Now we have found out the method we need to go back. I doubt being the Super High School Swimmer Aoi would have let herself be thrown in"

Makoto Naegi: "I agreed, she must have been knocked out by the culprit"

Celestia Ludenberg: "My, my. Makoto Naegi can you awenser this question then."

Makoto Naegi: "What is it Celestia" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "Can you tell me if the culprit instantly knocked Aoi out or was there a fight"

Makoto Naegi: "You should already know the answer"

[Presents State of the Room]

Makoto Naegi: "There was most likely a fight based on how many knocked over items there was"

Sayaka Maizono: "Hey Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Sayaka Maizono: "I haven't seen the body but can you tell me how she was knocked out"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Sayaka Maizono: "She must have been knocked out in a specific place, it just seems likely"

Makoto Naegi: "You are most likely right"

(Where was Aoi hit that caused her to fall unconscious?)

[Presents Aoi's stomach wound]

Makoto Naegi: "She was hit in the stomach hard. This caused her to fall unconscious" 

Sayaka Maizono: "I see"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "So everything from the method to the fight before it has been revealed. But we don't know who the culprit it"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait..."

Makoto Naegi: "Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "What is it?"

Makoto Naegi: "Did you and Chihiro go down to the second floor"

Sayaka Maizono: "I saw them going down. I can say that both of them have an alibi"

Makoto Naegi: "You're half right"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "One of the two testimonies has information that is not entirely true"

Mondo Oowada: "What the hell did you say?"

(Now I have to think which one is making up the lie)

Select Chihiro Fuijisaki or Mondo Oowada

(Select Chihiro Fuijisaki's testimony)

Makoto Naegi: "Chihiro, you lied about something regarding your testimony"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "You saw the culprit but you have been hiding it"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…."

Mondo Oowada: "The hell do you mean. I'm not the bloody culprit"

Makoto Naegi: "No, Mondo you are not the killer. Chihiro was trying to protect someone else"

(Looking back at all the evidence. Who is the killer of this case?)

Make an Accusation

Select Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Makoto Naegi: "Nither Chihiro nor Mondo is the killer. There is only one person who fits all the evidence"

Mondo Oowada: "Who the fuck is it"

Makoto Naegi: "The murderer of Aoi Asahina...is you, KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU!"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "What..."

Mondo Oowada: "Are you fucking serious"

Leon Kuwata: "That's impossible"

Makoto Naegi: "No it's not impossible "

Leon Kuwata: "Huh" 

Makoto Naegi: "Chihiro Fuijisaki in her testimony said that Kiyotaka Ishimaru went off to do his own thing but that was a lie"

Makoto Naegi: "You saw him going to the bath"

Makoto Naegi: "When you saw Aoi's body you concluded that Ishimaru did it and you hid it order to take away suspicion from Ishimaru"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "….."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "That is a brave accusation you have but you do not have concrete evidence. If you do have concrete evidence then prove it to me will all of your strength"

Makoto Naegi: "Here we go the final blow that will end this case once and for all and wrap everything up"

(Presents Female ID)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "What!"

Makoto Naegi: "This is the evidence I need to close this case for good. Remember when Mondo and Ishimaru had that sauna fight"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I remember it well"

Makoto Naegi: "Mondo,Ishimaru can I see your IDs"

Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Fine"

(They both showed their ideas. Mondo's wasn't broken but Kiyotaka's was)

Makoto Naegi: "I finally understand. The weakness of IDs is exposure to sauna levels of heat. The highest tempture in the school would not be enough to overheat the IDs"

Makoto Naegi: "But a sauna could. You saw your broken ID and realized that you could use that to dispose of evidence." 

Makoto Naegi: "It order to dispose of the evidence you threw the female ID in the sauna but you quickly rushed back so you weren't caught"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "….."

Makoto Naegi: "Let's go over your crimes one more time to prove that you are the murder behind Aoi Asahina."

Makoto Naegi: "The first part of this case is relatively simple. After having your sauna completion you noticed that your ID was broken and decided to keep a mental note of that for the future. In the morning you set out your plan. First you collected one of the female IDs which were on a table. You suspected that Aoi was there and you used the ID card to open the female door. You met Aoi and after some talking you went to the relaxing room and attacked her. You fought her and then you landed a blow on her stomach which knocked her out. You carried her to the swimmer pool and found what you needed to commit murder in the closet – the electricity sticks. You headed off to the swimming pool and on the way grabbed rubber glove so you would be protected. At the pool you then charged the electricity sticks and threw them into the pool which electrified the water and Aoi. This killed her. You then used the pool button to decrease the water. You then retrieved the electricity sticks and then used the ladder to climb out of the pool, leaving Aoi's body. You then went to the sauna and disposed of the Female ID which was crucial evidence. You finally got rid of the rubber gloves and the electricity sticks but you did not notice that Chihiro saw you. You finally headed down stairs. This is how you managed to commit your crime. Isn't that right Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Naegi points at Ishimaru.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I am impressed, you are truly stunning. You were able to figure out everything"

Monokuma: "Before we continue any further. It's voting time"

Mondo Oowada: "FUCK, tell me why you did this. We are best bros and you betrayed me...tell me why you fucking killed Aoi"

MONOKUMA'S WHO IS GUILITY SLOT MACHINE

It roles until it lands on the face of Ishimaru. GUILITY

END OF HEAT OF DESPAIR, COLD OF HOPE Class Trial


	24. HEAT OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE Ed

Monokuma: "You are all correct; the person who killed Aoi Asahina is indeed Kiyotaka Ishimaru"

Mondo Oowada: "Tell me, so I can please understand, why the fuck did you kill Aoi"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "…"

Celestia Ludenberg: "It was an act of desperation"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "No it wasn't"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What do you mean?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "My family live under a philosophy which is never give up until the very end"

Mondo Oowada: "…."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "If I let myself be killed by the head than I would have abandoned everything my parents and grandparents stood for"

Makoto Naegi: "I don't understand..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Giving Up, waiting for death….that is not an honourable way to go out that's the coward way. It's giving up on life itself…"

Sayaka Maizono: "So that convention not to give up and not letting yourself die by the intense head was the reason why you commit this crime"

(On her face was sadness and regret that someone like Ishimaru was capable of committing this crime"

Byakuya Togami: "Let me ask you something"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Ask way, I am the loser after all and I think it's time I give you the full story of what happened"

Byakuya Togami: "Did Aoi share your opinion"

Leon Kuwata: "Huh"

Kiyotaka Ishimaur: "…"

Byakuya Togami: "Inform us"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "She did..."

Makoto Naegi: "What"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "This is what she told me when I confronted her"

FLASHBACK

Aoi Asahina: "I see, so that's what your plan is…"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "You can very easily run away and leave this place and pretend this conversation never happen"

Aoi Asahina: "No…"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "What.."

Aoi Asahina: "No I want to stay and fight"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "…"

Aoi Asahina: "Sakura was strong and brave, she would never agree to running away like a coward and letting my friends die so I will fight you. I will fight you to my last breath and show you just how strong my conviction for living is. Bring it on Kiyotaka Ishimaru and you not better hold back on me or you will die by my hand today"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Yes, you have shown your conviction to keep on living. I will show you mine and are battle of wits and wills will start now. Fight me with everything you've got Asahina"

FLASHBACK ENDED

Sayaka Maizono: "So it wasn't a sneak attacked of any kind. She agreed to the terms laid out by you"

Makoto Naegi: "Still, it was wrong"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Let me hear your thoughts Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "Even if you both agreed to the terms, killing each other is wrong"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "HA"

Makoto Naegi: "What..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "HAHAHAHA"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Why are you laughing?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Do you really think we had any other option. Time was running out, we would all be dead in 2 days so I had to resort to the most direct option in order to decrease the temperature of the rooms. "

Celestia Ludenberg: "So knowing that there was no way out other than murder you decided to fight Aoi to the death knowing that if one of you died the others would no longer be at risk of being killed"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "You are correct expect one thing"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What am I incorrect on?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "I did it for my own sake. Not for anyone else. I killed Aoi because I wanted to show how far I was willing to go to make sure that I keep my principles even if I became a villain and a murderer it was fine because I was able to hold onto my principles at the end"

Byakuya Togami: "I see, so you want to go out as the villain rather than being seen as a hero. I don't why you would choice that route but you have accepted it so there is no need to argue"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Before I go to my execution can I say a last few things to 3 people"

Kiyotaka Ishimaur: "Leon, Aoi was strong and you need to live up to her ideals if you want to be like the person she was"

Leon Kuwata: "…."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Mondo, you are my best friend in this academy. You do not have to forgive me for my actions but please don't take your anger out at me at someone else. Only feel anger towards me and what I did"

Mondo Oowada: "I can't bro, I know why you did this so why does it feel so hard to accept why you commiting this crime..."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "In the end I hope you help Naegi with the same type of conviction you showed me during the battle between us at the sauna"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "You can become a truly great leader, you just need to believe others. Everyone here is a good person in their own way. Become the leader that inspires great hope. You can be that person, I've seen it"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "Now let's start this execution"

Monokuma: "I have a very special punishment for Kiyotaka Ishimaru – The Super High School Prefect"

Monokuma: "It's punishment time"

CUTSCENE PLAYS

Monokuma slames the gavel on the big red button

Kiyotaka Ishimaru has been found guiltily. Commencing Execution

Kiyotaka is died to a chair and he sees that Monokumas in uniforms and with guns are approaching the bunker. Suddenly a image appears on one of the monitors

I-DAY: Fuhrer Ishimaru's Final Day

Kiyotaka looks at the Monokuma and realises that there is no way out for him. He grabs the gun that was on the table and walks around the building. Images of Ishimaru's face all around the walls, the speeches he gave. All was for as it was all about the crumble down. He walked slowly until he suddenly noticed there was something behind him. He turned around and say a Monokuma robot dressed as a women and another that looked like a bay say "mommy". Surprised and shocked he fired two bullets at the robots which destroyed them. He quickly ran to see if any other Monokumas were in the building. Suddenly Monokumas busted it and Ishimaru only had one gun but still tried to take him out. There was too many and was forced into one of the rooms with Monokuma wearing Russian hats going around the building. Suddely he smelled gasoline and realized they were going to burn him alive. Instantly the room became hotter and hotter with the fires approaching him. Realzing that there was no way to escape he put the gun to his head and said "Mondo, keep on living and pulled the trigger" landing in the fire as his body was burnt. Outside the Monokumas laid down their flags mocking the Brits, Amercians and Russians.

CUTSCENE ENDS

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPU that was a fun historical exuection I must say. I am impressed at the swiftness of the Monokumas taking over"

Mondo Oowada: "Damn it…fuck"

Leon Kuwata: "I need to be strong

Mondo Oowada: "Huh"

Leon Kuwata: "Ishimaru was right; I need to follow her convictions of never giving up. I wanted to give up baseball but now I see. I should be strong not only for her sake but everyone else's sake"

Makoto Naegi: "I agree"

(We left the class room but the feelings were clearly mixed. Ishimaru while wasn't justified in his actions truly believe in them and believe it was the right path to follow. I will believe in my conviction and my hope till the very end…that is my way)

HEAD OF DESPAIR,COLD OF HOPE END


	25. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR P1

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR Part 1 BEGIN

(I woke up with the events of yesterday playing out in my mind. Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Super High School Prefect was executed for the murder of Aoi Asahina. I completely understood the reason why he did it. His belief in not giving up even if he had to commit murder and what is said to me. Maybe it's time I try and step up to the plate. But I am not certain if I could do it. I am just an ordinary person. How can I lead a bunch of people with talents much greater than mine)]

(I shook of the self-doubt and headed to the dining hall)

Makoto Naegi: "sigh"

Sayaka Maizono: "What is the matter Naegi?"

(I smiled weakly)

Makoto Naegi: "I remember when Ishimaru would keep criticising me for being late. Now thinking about it, I am sad he is gone."

Sayaka Maizono: "Me too"

Mondo Oowada: "…."

Hifumi Yamada: "I recommend you sit down Master Naegi"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure Hifumi" 

(I sat down with the others and the meeting began)

Byakuya Togami: "With Ishimaru gone who is going to end up leading the group. I am not participating and couldn't care less though"

Hifumi Yamada: "I nominate Master Naegi"

(They all looked surprised at first but then)

Leon Kuwata: "Yeah, your right now that I think about it"

Touko Fukawa: "While I do not like his optimism I do admit…..he has saved our butts during the class trial"

Mondo Oowada: "…."

Makoto Naegi: "What's the matter Oowada?"

Mondo Oowada: "No it's nothing, continue on"

(It was clear he was hiding some sadness behind his fac. Being part of a biking gang he would have to look tough in the eyes of everyone even if he was hurting inside"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I will support you, Naegi. You have helped me through a hard time. I will support you as leader"

Byakuya Togami: "Fine then, but don't get into my away. Makoto Naegi is the new leader of the group"

Monokuma: "So you have prepared a new sacrifice. That's good"

Leon Kuwata: "What are you doing here man,"

Sayaka Maizono: "I think he has come here to say that a new section of the floor has been opened"

Monokuma: "Dammit, am I really getting too predictable here. If you don't want me fine. Have fun exploring the next part of the school"

(The Beat disappeared all grumpy)

Leon Kuwata: "What is he so mad about?"

Hifumi Yamada: "My guess, Master Leon is that he has underestimated the power of 3D Intuition"

Leon Kuwata: "What the hell is..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "Look it does not really matter. Let's just go exploring and find new areas that will turn up nothing as expected"

(Celestia looked like she was very agitated)

Makoto Naegi: "What's the matter Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "SHUT UP, GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

(She looked like she was very angry with me. She stormed off)

Touko Fukawa: "What's up with her?"

Byakuya Togami: "Maybe she is getting annoyed being stuck in this building"

(I could not deny that possibility being the reason why she was so pissed off)

Makoto Naegi: "Mondo do you want to come with us"

Mondo Oowada: "Sure…fine"

(We decided to split into two teams: Hifumi,Byakuya, Celes once Hifumi finds out where she went and Touko in one team and then Mondo,Leon,Sayaka,me and Chihiro in the other team)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: Are you sure he is going to be all right?"

(He was clearly indicated to Mondo)

Makoto Naegi: "sigh", at some point I would like to talk to him"

Sayaka Maizono: "I can help you with that if you like."

Makoto Naegi: "I would rather do it on my own"

(Monokuma finally allowed us on the next floor. Me,Chihiro, Mondo and Sayaka headed off to one of the rooms)

Sayaka Maizono: "This is the art room, correct?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…..it seems like it…"

Sayaka Maizono: "I got to admit that these sculptures are pretty beautiful however, they are ruined by Monokuma's face on them"

Monokuma: "Oh come on, you cannot deny that my face is full of beauty and wonder. It's like staring into space from the ground. It has infinite possibilities and everything about my face is wonder and mystery"

Leon Kuwata: "Ummm, no man. Your face looks just like a normal stuffed toy would look expect you are robotic"

Monokuma: "Did I just hear you call me a stuffed toy"

Leon Kuwata: "…Yes…"

Monokuma: "You are just asking me to get your throat from your tiny body and rip it out"

(A shocked Leon ran away screaming)

Sayaka Maizono: "Was it really necessary to threaten him in that way"

Monokuma: "It was not necessary at all, I just like to do that to those who have their glass half full"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Glass half full?"

Monokuma: "It doesn't matter, anyway time to get back to your explore full of despair…upupupupu"

(The bear left. I decided this was the time to talk to Mondo about his problem)

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "Sorry but I just want to be left alone"

Makoto Naegi: "You have not been talking to anyone since the beginning of this morning"

Mondo Oowada: "...I'm weak"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean when you say that your weak"

Mondo Oowada: "I may be strong as hell physically but mentally I am weak. I accidently caused my brother's death and I still have not forgotten that. On that day someone who was very close to me lost their lives. Yesterday Ishimaru who I admired greatly was executed for the murder of Aoi Asahina. Tell me Naegi, what I should do when I fail to protect the people I care about. I trained in order to protect people and I have failed"

Makoto Naegi: "Listen, nothing was your fault. Both your Brother's death and Ishimaru's, do you think they would have blamed you for their death?"

Mondo Oowada: No they would not"

Makoto Naegi: "You need to live in order to make their sacrifices worth a damn. If you don't then those two people you really cared for would have died for nothing"

Makoto Naegi: "So hold your head up high and don't falter. You are strong physically. You can do it, you can clear all the doubts about yourself you just need to try and try again. Remember what Ishimaru said"

Mondo Oowada: "Never give up"

Makoto Naegi: "Correct"

Mondo Oowada: "You are right, Ishimaru would have told me if he was stil here to never give up and keep moving forward…thanks Naegi I feel a bit better"

Makoto Naegi: "It's okay"

(We shake hands)

END OF EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR Part 1


	26. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR P2

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 2 BEGIN

PRESPECTIVE CHANGE

Celestia Ludenberg: "I can't believe they still trust each other after all that has happened"

(After being betrayed by Ishimaru,Sakura and Mukuro you would think they would no longer trust each other but nooooo their bounds are stronger than ever and it's all because of Naegi….Naegi)

Celestia Ludenberg: "He's the moral hero and I am the villain."

(What Naegi has done cannot not be understated he has helped everyone during the last three cases)

Celestia Ludenberg: "That smile he puts on to make everyone else feel happy…it seems like it pains him to smile like that. He hides all of his fear with that face but yet does not keep his distance is friend. Hmm, he really is the opposite for me"

Byakuya Togami: "What are you doing here after throwing a hissy fit?"

Celestia Ludenberg: I don't you what you are talking about"

Byakuya Togami: "You seem upset by the fact that people are friend and happy together despite the fact they have been betrayed three times"

Celestia Ludenberg: "And what if I tell you that is correct"

Byakuya Togami: "Then you are pathetic"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "I am not one for making friends and I even know what's going on. I was originally going to plan to murder everyone and get out of this place but that does not seem to work"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Why wouldn't it work?"

Byakuya Togami: "Because of him"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Do you mean Makoto Naegi?"

Byakuya Togami: "That's who I mean"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I see. He has become the leader of this group when Ishimaru was executed and now is trying to fithful everything with hope"

Byakuya Togami: "At this rate everyone who is still alive might end up surviving but you don't care about it, you're like me someone who only cares about himself"

Celestia Ludenberg: "And what's your point?"

Byakuya Togami: "There is only one way to make sure that you are the one left standing"

Celestia Ludenberg: "And what is that way"

Byakuya Togami: "Kill Makoto Naegi"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Yes that does seem the solution but..."

Byakuya Togami: "Don't tell me that you have become soft Celestia"

Celestia Ludenberg: "No, you're right, in order to make sure I win this game I will have to kill Makoto eventually but I will tell you one thing…I will kill you first"

(I walked away. Disgusted at his idea to kill Makoto. I am not the same person I was and I am certainly not going to kill Makoto. Maybe it's time I plan the next murder and kill my rival Byakuya Togami)

Prespective Shift

Hifumi Yamada: "OH MY GOD!"

Touko Fukawa: "What is it pork chop..."

Hifumi Yamada: "It's the almighty Justice Hammers"

Touko Fukawa: "What are you even talking about?"

Hifumi Yamada: "These justice hammers are from Justice Robo TV Series which is one of my favourite Anime Series"

Touko Fukawa: "Who really cares, we were asked by my White Knight to explore not to fangirl over pointless things"

Hifumi Yamada: "Hey Justice Robo is a masterpiece and you will not insult it you flat chested bookworm"

Touko Fukawa: "You dare insult me…you pig"

(The two started to slap each other."

Hifumi Yamada: "You bitch!"

Touko Fukawa: "You asshole!"

(The two kept on slapping each other)

Byakuya Togami: "What the hell are you fight more"

Touko Fukawa: "Huh"

Hifumi Yamada: "Touko was disrespecting the greatest series of all time. And NO ONE DISRESPECTS THAT SHOW!"

Byakuya Togami: "sigh"

Touko Fukawa: "What's the matter master?"

Byakuya Togami: "You guys are just acting like fools when you should really be looking for any clues. I heard that Naegi's team has uncovered something important and then there is you two arguing for no reason"

Touko Fukawa: "I'm sorry master!"

(Touko ran out of the room crying)

Hifumi Yamada: "You are an asshole"

Byakuya Togami: "Hmm…what do you mean?"

Hifumi Yamada: "You treat everyone like their puppets in a big game. You have no respect to anyone besides yourself and you are incredibly selfish just thinking about yourself and your troubles.."

Byakuya Togami; "So that's what you think"

Hifumi Yamada: "Correct, I hope you clean up your attitude"

(I walked out of the room satisfied that I finally told my thoughts on Togami right to his face. He deserved it. What a selfish and hateful person)

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Sayaka Maizono: "Naegi..."

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Umm….you were spacing out"

Makoto Naegi: "Yeah, sorry"

(I rubbed my head. I was just thinking about my pointless stuff. Suddenly Togami appeared)

Byakuya Togami: "Come back down and report of what you have found. I am sure it will not be anything that is important but still it's best we talk about what do next even if I won't be involved with it"

(We went down stairs and saw that everyone was waiting for us. Even Celes)

Leon Kuwata: "sup"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Hello Leon, and the rest. I you haven't found anything but we have to have these meetings. It's almost like a traditional at this point"

(I noticed there was an air of coldness around her that was even more apparent than usual. Did something happen with Togami and Celestia that made her angry. Maybe I am just overthinking it but I can tell there is a lot of tension towards Togami and Celestia. "

Celestia Ludenberg: "…so what did you find"

(Mondo shook his hands)

Mondo Oowada: "Not much though."

Hifumi Yamada: "I did find a very important discovery"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it"

Hifumi Yamada: "JUSTICE ROBO!"

Everyone: "…"

Touko Fukawa: "Really…..how asana can you get"

Hifumi Yamada: "You're just a fool who does not get the appeal of Justice Robo"

Makoto Naegi: "…..i….."

Hifumi Yamada: "Only those who have the right who deem themselves Otaku has the right to like Justice Robo. "

Byakuya Togami: "Enough of Hifumi Yamada's ramblings. Did anyone find something that could actually help them escape?"

Everyone Else: "Nope…"

Leon Kuwata: "So this whole time"

Byakuya Togami: "Has been a complete waste"

Sayaka Maizono: "At least we have more space…"

Byakuya Togami: "I am just going to read just to get away from you idiots"

(Byakuya stormed off clearly angry)

Leon Kuwata: "What's up with him?"

Mondo Oowada: "I think he's angry at our uselessness when it comes to finding everything"

Sayaka Maizono: "I don't think that's the only reason why he is angry"

(We decided to split up after that. Why was Byakuya angry with us? I noticed there was a lot of tension between him and Celestia maybe that is the reason or maybe it was something out. I decided it would best if I just slept on it)

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 2 END


	27. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR P3

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

(I was sitting waiting for someone to come)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Damn it, why the hell is he not hear yet"

(I know it's Hifumi but still I did not expect him to be this late. What a pain. At least I get to enjoy this time all to myself...)

Hifumi Yamada: "Hello Celestia"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I have a request from you"

Hifumi Yamada: "What is it Mistress Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Before I tell you what my goal is I must tell you what you must do"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you want to tell me? Mistress Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Togami was talking with me."

Hifumi Yamada: "Okay..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "She told me something very interesting. In order for me to survive this whole ordeal I need to eliminate the leader of this group because of the hope that he inspires in people"

Hifumi Yamada: "Surely you don't mean"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I want you Hifumi Yamada to kill Makoto Naegi. This is the only way for me to get out of this place alive. You understand right"

(Hifumi had taken the bait. He would kill Naegi and be executed for his murder. All I need to do is kill Togami and make it obvious it wasn't me who killed him)

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

(What should I do? Makoto Naegi is someone who is truly honourable. He has helped the group through three class trials and has solved impossible trials. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do? Shall I go with my conscience or trust my faith in Celestia…Hmmmm)

Hifumi Yamada: "I have made up my mind"

Celestia Ludenberg: "So…have you accepted my offer"

Hifumi Yamada: "I am sorry, but I must decline"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What"

Hifumi Yamada: "I trust Naegi, he is my friend and I would not want to kill him even to help you escape"

Celestia Ludenberg: "….."

Hifumi Yamada: "What is it Celesta?"

Clestia Ludenberg: "GET OUT YOU TWAT. YOU DARE DEFY ME, I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!"

(I screamed and ran out of the room)

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

Celestia Ludenberg: "Damn it, why why why why why. I should have expected it. I knew that Hifumi would decline my offer so why did I decide tfor Hifumi to kill Naegi. Is it because of my cowardness, I should be the one who kill Makoto not Hifumi. As the old saying goes if you want the job done right then you have to do it yourself"

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

Mondo Oowada: "Hey Leon"

(Leon was lifting weights)

Mondo Oowada: "Do you want to hang out?"

Leon Kuwata: "Sure I would love to hang out but let's bring Chihiro and Makoto for a guy's trip..."

(I blushed)

Leon Kuwata: "What's the matter Mondo? Why are you blushing?"

(I still was not used to Chihiro Fuijisaki being a guy considering his female appearance. But I am sure I will get used to it eventually. Still he is so sweet, so kind)

Mondo Oowada: "Okay then, let's bring Chihiro and Makoto"

Leon Kuwata: "Sure, let's some fun

(I asked Makoto and Chihiro to have some fun with us and they both accepted. Ah man, I would have never have asked these guys before)

Makoto Naegi: "Where do you want to go?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Do you guys want to go to the swimming pool"

Mondo Oowada: "Sure but you won't be able to..."

(She smiled at me)

Chihiro Fuijsaki: "I will be fine. I can just dip my feet in the water"

(She chuckled. Why is he so lovely…?)

(We got into a swimming trunks and using my strength I decided to lower Fuijisaki of from her wheelchair so she can have a dip in the pool)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "The pool's water is lovely. It is not too not and it's too not cold. It's perfect"

(She smiled)

Leon Kuwata: "Man, I am so glad that he can keep smiling after everything that has happened to us. When I swim in this swimming pool I think of Aoi…she would probably saw to me to keep on heading forward and not giving up because if you give up than you are a coward...haha. I wish she was hear so I could hear her voice one more time"

(Makoto decided to swim past)

Makoto Naegi: "I know but we are going to get through this. For everyone sake"

(He smiled. His smiled reassured me. Ishimaru I hope you are watching this from heaven because I am sure it will give you hope.)

Mondo Oowada: "Only through adversary shall we become great people and triumph through any despair."

Chihiro Fuijsaki: "That's Ishimaru's voice."

Mondo Oowada: "Yeah, I am sure that what he would say to me when regards to giving up"

Makoto Naegi: "Hey that does really sound like Ishimaru's voice"

Leon Kuwata: "SPLASH!"

(Suddenly Leon splash water all across my face)

Mondo Oowada: "You man, you are going to get it for that"

Leon Kuwata: "AHHH"

(I started to chase him. No one gets to splash me other than Chihiro. I was swimming so fast that I did not know where I was going and suddenly I crashed"

Mondo Oowada: "Damn it"

Leon Kuwata: "Ha, too big for your britches Mondo"

(We all laughed especially Leon. Sometimes it nice to have a fun moment after all this tragedy. You reminded me of that Ishimaru)

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

Sayaka Maizono: "Hey Makoto"

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all right? You look a little bit down"

Sayaka Maizono: "I will explain"

(I decided to go with Sayaka to a room where we can sit and talk)

Sayaka Maizono: "Ever since what happened with Mukuro I have been at a distance from everyone"

Makoto Naegi: "…I know"

Sayaka Maizono: "It wasn't out of any spite for you. I wanted to become like Mukuro strong and brave"

Makoto Naegi: "You have become stronger"

Sayaka Maizono: "It's likely all the members of my band were deceased. I was angry and hurt and I thought about murdering someone but then Mukuro helped me. When I found out that she was the culprit in the second cast I was so angry and hurt than someone like her had betrayed my trust so I shut myself off from others but now I felt that isn't working. I still feel weak and pathetic."

(I touched her hands)

Makoto Naegi: "Sayaka, keep your distance and not forming any attachments is the wrong thing to do"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "I am sure Mukuro wanted you to get by her death and accept the future..."

Sayaka Maizono: "But I haven't accepted the future, I have just been stuck in the past"

Makoto Naegi: "The only one who can accept the future is you but I will help you in every step of the way"

(I hold her hands tightly)

Sayaka Maizono: "Thanks..."

(She walked off. Today was a great day as I interacted with some great friends and finally earned the trust of someone I once loved. As long as we keep at this rate nothing bad will happen. I was thinking of those words as I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 3 END


	28. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR P4

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 4 BEGIN

(When I woke up full of Hope that they would be nothing bad happening today. But I was wrong Hey there dead wrong)

Monokuma: "The time is now 7"

(I got up and headed down to the dining hall. When I went there everyone was in good spirits)

Leon Kuwata: "Hi there Naegi"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Hello Naegi..."

Mondo Oowada: "Hi Naegi"

(We all sat down and talked about what we were going to do today. It seems that this day was just going to be normal day but in a place like this a normal and average day is simply impossible and I was proven dead right. This day would become as abnormal as it could possibly be)

Monokuma: "UPUPPUPUPUPU"

Leon Kuwata: "AHH it's him"

Monokuma: "Come to the Hall, I have a special present waiting for you"

(The bear disappeared as quickly as he came)

Byakuya Togami: "So this time he has a new motive for us"

Sayaka Maizono: "It appears so"

Touko Fukawa: "Damn that bear"

(Everyone was quickly finishing off breakfast and then we headed off to the hall. We were waiting here a good 5 minutes before the bear decided to show up)

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPU, sorry I kept you waiting but I have a new motive"

Byakuya Togami: "What asinine motive do you have for us this time?"

Monokuma: "Well you are on the ball as always Togami. I am going to show a video of one of you guys that has a deep dark secret on it"

Makoto Naegi: "But…"

Monokuma: "IT'S LIGHTS, CAMERA ACTION"

(Suddenly a screen appeared and Monokuma went up to it and inserted a TV. It took a while for it to get working but when it did we were shown the video of a country girl on a farm with black hair and red eyes)

Celestia Ludenberg: "!"

Monokuma Annocation: "This is Taeko Yasuhiro, a simple country girl who lived on a form. She has a normally pleasant life so she wanted more out of life. When in school she learned that she has the talent of Gambling. Tired of her old life she quickly discarded it and "accidently" caused a fire wanting to leave her old life behind. And what name did she take under this new life. Well it is obvious – Celestia Ludenberg: The Super High School Gambler"

(The movie ended and Celestia just sat there crying)

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPUPU, poor Celestia she killed her own family and left her old life behind in order to create a new one. The same goes for one other person. If you don't want this fact to be revealed then….KILL"

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all right Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "LEAVE ME ALONE"

(Celestia ran out of the hall. Clearly there was genuine tears on her face.)

Byakuya Togami: "What a fool, she lied about everything. It is so pathetic"

(Hifumi angrily stared at Togami)

Makoto Naegi: "I will go to see Celestia"

(I ran to see if Celestia was all right. I was her sitting on a chair with her face in her hands)

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all right Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I want someone to protect me"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I want you to protect me. I fear I will be killed soon. Can you protect me?"

Makoto Naegi: "Sure"

(She was reluctant as a hold my hand to her but eventually we grabbed and shook. I decided to leave and give Celestia some space. I sat in my bed thinking if that was the right decision to take when regards to Celestia. She was clearly upset and I would not want to upset her even more but there is always the potential that she could…no I must not think about that. Must remain positive. I decided to take a rest in my bed thinking about what is going to happen when suddenly a letter appeared from under my bed)

"Meet at Room 4.2 on the Fourth Floor at 3:55"

Makoto Naegi: "Hmmmm"

(I know it would be risk since it was sent anonymously so I need to be prepared. Since that was in 5 minutes I quickly headed off. When I got to the room I realized that everyone else was there besides from Fukawa)

Makoto Naegi: "Why is Fukawa not here?"

Byakuya Togami: "She has something to take care of. She will be hear shortly"

Hifumi Yamada: "Let's look around this room okay"

Leon Kuwata: "Hey isn't that a ventilation shaft"

(Suddenly out of nowhere something fell from the ventilation shaft.)

Byakuya Togami: "Isn't that?"

(Leon looked surprised)

Leon Kuwata: "Knock out Pellets that turn into GAS!"

(Suddenly gas started to rise and it quickly infected our lunges. Everyone was standing around spluttering. None of them could see where they were going. I felt like my eyes were burning and I fell down unconscious. It was much later that I started to wake up. I had no sense of direction and wonder out of the room. )

Makoto Naegi: "What happened…?"

(I used the walls to help my movement but it wasn't much use I kept falling down from the after effects of the gas. I decided to go into the room to have a rest but that was my biggest mistake. As I opened the door slowly I saw something terrible that was truly horrifying)

(Someone had been crucified on the wall with scissors and the message Bloody Bath Fever written on the wall. It took me a few seconds who I was looking at but then after my eyes focused and it finally revealed who has been taken from the world)

Byakuya Togami – The Super High School Heir was dead.

(I could not handle it. Not even a scream was heard from my voice. I went out of the room in shock and disbelief. I have to warn the others...I have to. Due to my lack of focus I went to the next room. But my nightmare was not over. Not even by a long shot. I stared into the room and there was someone sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Entire body slumped. It looked like the life was drained from his/her body. It took me a while to even comprehend the shape of the body but after several minutes I finally understood.)

The Super High School Author – Touko Fukawa was slumped on the chair. She was dead.

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR/abnormal days BEGIN

(Finally I screamed. Letting out the biggest scream for my entire life. I was struck with fear/horror. Suddenly I heard everyone rushing. I headed to Togami first)

Leon Kuwata: "Naegi, what the hell happened?"

(I pointed to the body unable to even speak)

Sayaka Maizono: "AHHHH!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "That's…"

Celestia Ludenberg: "That's the crucified body of Byakuya Togami"

Makoto Naegi: "But that's not all, that's not all, that's not all"

(Suddenly Mondo punch me)

Mondo Oowada: "Naegi, get a hold of yourself. You are dealing with the after effects of the gas"

Makoto Naegi: "Right"

(I limped to the next room. I pointed at the second body)

Hifumi Yamada: "AHHH"

Sayaka Maizono: "That can't be"

Celestia Ludenberg: "The dead body of Touko Fukawa….."

Leon Kuwata: "Two dead bodies. That can't be"

Monokuma: "A body has been discovered. Prepare for a class trial"

Monokuma: "A Body has been discovered. Prepare for a class trial"

Leon Kuwata: "Two body announcements that means that both are dead correct. "

Celestia Ludenberg: "Correct it seems. Looks like we have to head to the dining hall"

(No one was in the mood for another class trial but it could not be helped. Two of our friends was murdered by another and I have to find out who did this)

Monokuma: "Wow, the body count is really pilling up. Two murders in one day. The amount of despair I am feeling is amazing. Anyway since you guys know this so well. Here is the Monokuma file"

(Monokuma gives us a file with the letter four. I decided to read it quickly. Strange how it clearly lists Togami's death as being split by the throat and then crucified but it does not list Fukawa's death….strange)

Monokuma: "I hope you have a despair filled investigation"

(The bear disappeared. I have to discover who in the hell did this. The person who took two lives. I have to found out why. Why would any human being do something like this?)

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 4 END


	29. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR P5

The Creator – You know what I might as well get this out of the way. There will be sequel for this series based on Danganropa 2. But it will much more different as there will be an addition of one new character that will replace Byakuya Togami in the second game. Yasuke Matsuda will be making an appearance in Danganropa 2 replacing Togami as one of the students unlike in D Zero. His backstory will play a large role in Danganropa 2: Distrust. Also there will be a preview of Danganropa 2: Distrust at the end of D1: Distrust. Now let's get on with this Investigation.

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 5 END.

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Where do you suggest we head off first?"

-The Room where we all fell asleep

-The Rooms where Togami and Fukawa was killed

[Select the Room where we all fell asleep]

(I decided to head off to the room where we were knocked out due to the gas)

Mondo Oowada: "Hello Naegi, I have been searching this room and I have noticed something.."

Makoto Naegi: "Is it important evidence?"

Mondo Oowada: "I think so. Take a look at this"

Makoto Naegi: "Sorry, but I am not so sure what it is"

Kirigiri Makoto: "I believe it is a stake which has some rope tied to it. I noticed there is a rope near it. Could this has been…nevermind…."

[Stake with Rope added to inventory]

Makoto Naegi: "I haven't seen you in a while"

Kirigri Makoto: "I decided to come out again to inform you. Mondo where did you find this?"

Mondo Oowada: "I found it near the ventilation shaft"

Makoto Naegi: "What..."

Mondo Oowada: "I will show you"

(We headed to the ventilation shaft. I then looked at the long rope. Could of this been used alongside the stake and the long rope in some way?)

[Lower Ventilation Shaft added]

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "What is it?"

Makoto Naegi: "Do you know where the ventilation shaft leads?"

Mondo Oowada: "I am not sure Naegi but we could try and grab some rope to see where the ventilation shaft leads" 

Makoto Naegi: "I have just realized something."

(We eventually were successful in leading the rope and eventually after looking we found the answer.)

Mondo Oowada: "Look the rope is above us." 

Kyoko Kirgiri: "Hmm, so it has gone through the ventilation shaft. There is space between the ventilation shafts. If you move the rope and let it drop then it comes out from the hole above."

Mondo Oowada: "What is significant about that?"

Makoto Naegi: "Now that I think about it might be very significant after all"

[Upper Ventilations Shaft]

(Next I decided to talk to Leon.)

Leon Kuwata: "Yo, I have found something very cool."

(I just realized what Leon showed me was. It was a knife.)

Leon Kuwata: "Do you think this is the murder weapon that was used to kill Togami?"

Kyoko Makoto: "No, I do not think so" 

Leon Kuwata: "Huh, why is that"

Makoto Naegi: "There is no blood on the weapon."

Leon Kuwata: "That's true but the killer could have whipped the blood of the knife"

Kyoko Makoto: "That is an interesting point to consider. I will keep that in mind"

(First Knife added)

Makoto Naegi: "Leon do you have anything else that could be used as evidence?"

Leon Kuwata: "I do actually have a cool piece of evidence"

Makoto Naegi: What is it?"

Leon Kuwata: "This basket"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh, a basket of all things"

Leon Kuwata: "I found it on the floor when I woke up"

Kyoko Makoto; "Wait that basket. It's small but just big enough to hold…and there is whole big enough for..."

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Kyoko Makoto: "….nevermind"

[First basket added to the inventory

Makoto Naegi: "I don't think there is anything left in this room that could be useful." 

(I decided to head off to first check the room where Togami was skilled and I gassed upon his cold body for the first time. His body laying there against the wall being held up by stakes…wait. I realized something, those stakes look identical to the ones in the room where we fell asleep]

[Similarities between Stakes added to the inventory]

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "What is it Naegi."

Makoto Naegi: "Can you help me remove the stakes and release Togami's body from the wall." 

Mondo Oowada: "Sure."

(Together we removed the stakes and replaced Togami's body on the floor. I noticed the writing on the wall)

Makoto Naegi: "Bloody Bath Fever. I wonder what that meant" 

[Bloody Bath Fever added to Inventory]

Celestia Ludenberg: "My, my. You boys certainly have your work cut out for you" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "Looking at the body, it seems that Togami died from being slit by the throat. I may be wrong on this but I think the killer did this while he was unconscious"

Makoto Naegi: "Based on the evidence you are most likely right"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What are you doing Mondo?"

Mondo Oowada: "Dumbass I am just searching his pockets to see if there could be any worthwhile information. Hmm…wait there is a letter inside his pocket"

Makoto Naegi: "Can I see the letter?"

Mondo Oowada: "Sure"

(Mondo handed me the letter and I started reading it. I was shocked)

"From Togami to Fukawa

Let's meet to discuss our plan to kill Taeko Yasuhiro. I am sure you have been prepared. I will kill you but you help me cover up her crime"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What"

Mondo Oowada: "So then, Togami had planned to kill Celes"

Makoto Naegi: "It seems very likely at the moment. That is clearly Togami's handwriting"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I should of have expected that from Togami. He hated me because he saw a lot of himself in me" 

[Letter from Togami to Fukawa added to inventory]

(It seems that this letter has a lot more than meets the eye. I noticed something in the corner. A ventallation shaft, a stake which had a long rope near it]

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Leon Kuwata: Another Ventilation Shaft and a Stake, It's almost like"

Celestia Ludenberg: "This is similar to the other room" 

Makoto Naegi: "Could the killer have used the same method twice but for a different purpose]

[Second Ventilation Shaft added]

[Second Stake added]

Leon Kuwata: "I swear this case keeps getting weirder and weirder"

Celestia Ludenberg: "But here is the question that needs to be answered. Where does this ventalltion shaft lead to?"

Makoto Naegi: "That is an interesting question but there is only one answer it could lead to. The only room it could lead to is:"

The room where Fukawa's body was found

The room where we were knocked out

[Selected the room where Fukawa's body was found]

Makoto Naegi: "My guess is that the ventilation shaft leads to Fukawa's room"

Celestia Ludenberg: "That seems likely. Let's go and find out shall we"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Wait"

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all-right Chihiro?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…I have found a secret room!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Well then, let's go and find out what Chihiro found"

(Chihiro lead us to a wall and then pressed a button)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I found this room by complete accident"

(The wall slid open and I peeked inside. It was a very small room with just a cabinet but then I realized what it was)

Monokuma: "UPUPUPU, you have found a secret room. I hope it leads to a warp pipe. Or maybe not. Welcome to the room of poison"

Leon Kuwata: "A room of poison?"

Monokuma: "This place is where all the poisons I have kept over the years that can be used for killing. How lovely and delightful"

Makoto Naegi: "I quickly looked at the room. I noticed two bottles that were very much strange. Both bottles contained pellets inside them. The pellets in one of the bottles was white and the pellets in the other bottle was purple."

Celestia Ludenberg: "My,my this is a very important clue after all. Looked at what it says on the back of the bottles."

(I looked at both bottles. One of them read: Knockout Pellets. The other bottle label was Poison Pellets. Neither bottle was full)

[Knockout Pellets added]

[Poison Pellets added]

Leon Kuwata: "By reading the back of the bottles I have noticed something"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?" 

Leon Kuwata: "Both pellets act very quickly. The knockout pellets knocks out the target within seconds and the poison pellets kills the target within seconds." 

Monokuma: "That's my special pellets for you"

Makoto Naegi: "Wait a sec, there are two other items in this room. The first important item is a syringe which was next to a bottle called Knock-out gas Protection Liquid." 

Celestia Ludnberg: "It seems like this was used fairly recently. " 

Leon Kuwata: "The killer could have used this syringe to protect themselves against the knockout gas. This means…."

Makoto Naegi: "No one has an alibi because that could have been faking it. To think that they were knocked out but now I am not so sure..."

[Syringe and Bottle Added to the Inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "I thought it was obvious that Toko was the killer but now I am not so sure"

Celestia Ludenberg: "There is one more thing in this room that greatly interests me. The gas mask in the corner of the room"

(I had noticed that.)

Leon Kuwata: "Could this gas mask been used to commit a crime. "

Makoto Naegi: "It's possible"

[Gas Mask added]

Celestia Ludenberg: "It seems like this is all the information we could get from here. Let's go and check on Fukawa's body."

(We all shook our heads. I realized the room was locked from the inside but with enough force I managed to open the door. I went to Fukawa's body. She was cold and lifeless but I noticed something strange. There was no marks on her body meaning she was not killed by a blunt weapon)

[Fukawa's body added]

Celestia Ludenberg: "It seems we have found our answer to where the ventilation shaft lead from. She pointed up to the roof and I noticed there was a shaft. The killer could have easily used the same trick twice and..."

Makoto Naegi: "There is a basket"

Celestia Ludenberg: "There is a rope as well." 

Leon Kuwata: "I am getting some serious déjà vu here" 

[Second Rope added]

Makoto Naegi: "Wait a second here"

Leon Kuwata: "Besides Fukawa isn't that a bottle of poison"

Makoto Naegi: "As I read it I realized Leon was correct"

Leon Kuwata: "What's a bottle of poison doing here?" 

[Bottle of Poison added to inventory]

Celestia Ludenberg: "I have also noticed that there is a stepladder at the back of the room. Hmm"

Leon Kuwata: "Wait a sec there is blood on the stepladder."

Makoto Naegi: "This is getting more and more interesting" 

Sayaka Maizono: "Hey Naegi. I noticed something about the words on the wall" 

Makoto Naegi: "I have been thinking about that to"

Sayaka Maizono: "I went to the library. Those words reminded me of something so I decided to find something and I found it."

Makoto Naegi: "Serial Killer Monthly"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What..." 

Sayaka Maizono: "Check out the 16th page.

Makoto Naegi: "Hmm. Serial Killer monthly. This month's special killer – Genocider Sho. He/She is a killer that targets young males in their early 20s and teenagers. She kills them by crucifying them to a wall and writing Bloody Bath Fever next to the person's dead body. It is rumoured that Genocider Sho is in high school"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you think?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Blood Bath Fever, crucifixion. Killing pretty young males prefers early 20s males and teenagers. It all matches up to Togmai but something has me worried." 

Makoto Naegi: "What is it?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "According to this magazine it is rumoured that Genocider is in high school."

Makoto Naegi: "Could this be referring to..."

Leon Kuwata: "One of the 15 students"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I cannot rule out that possibly"

Monokuma: "You have had enough time for the class trial. Go to the big red door for the next class trial"

(We all decided to go to the door. As we were there I saw Hifumi)

Makoto Naegi: "Where were you?"

Hifumi Yamada: "I had some lovely 2D Art to draw"

(I sighed and we all entered the elevator. Touko and Togami may have been difficult to work with but there still were nice. One of the students took both of their lives and I have to find out who did it. In order to make sure that we all don't get punishment)

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR PART 5 END.


	30. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR Tr

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

(The elevator went down and suddenly Sayaka handed me something.)

Sayaka Maizono: "I think this might be some useful evidence"

[Mysterous Sheet of Paper added]

Makoto Naegi: "Thanks"

(The elevator stopped and opened its doors and with that came the start of the 4th class trial. I noticed that Monokuma redecorated the room and now it looks like a mysterious library. Fitting considering Touko Fukawa's talent)

Monokuma: "Welcome everyone to this fourth class trial. I hope you guys enjoy all the despair it will bring…upupupupupu I can't wait"

(We all went to our positions. Togami and Fukawa's portraits had Xs on them and I went to my position prepared to find out the truth about this case and who killed Togami and Fukawa)

Monokuma: "Let's start off with something very simple, how did you guys all get knocked out at the same time"

Hifumi Yamada: "It's simple everyone got hit on the head at the same time…"

Celestia Ludenberg: "That would have been impossible"

[Select Knockout Pellets]

Makoto Naegi: "I agree with that"

Hifumi Yamada: "Then show me the evidence"

Makoto Naegi: "These are knock out pellets. When they fall from a height they brake and gas is released which knocks out the target"

Hifumi Yamada: "Are you saying these "pellets" are the true cause for all being knocked out"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "It seems the killer set up a trap…."

Leon Kuwata: "How can you prove that there was a trap set up by the culprit using the knock out pellets in order to knock us out?"

[Selected First Basket, Rope and Knife]

Makoto Naegi: "The trap that the killer set up in order to knock us out is very simple when you think about it"

Leon Kuwata: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "First the killer used this stake and lodged it into the group in the corner of the room with a large hammer"

Sayaka Maizono: "Why would he do that?"

Makoto Naegi: "He/She tied this rope on the stake and used the ventilation shaft to perform this trap. First he/she threaded the rope up and then left through the ventilation shaft until the rope was near a hole. This hole was directly above us. He then something to get out to the hole"

Mondo Oowada: "What did he use?"

Makoto Naegi: "The answer is very simple.

[Presents Stepladder]

Makoto Naegi: "The culprit used this stepladder to reach up to the hole. In order to keep the pellets above us he used this"

[Presents Basket]

Celestia Ludenberg: "So what you are basically saying he that he used a basket which now I noticed as a circle on the left side of it which could be used to put a rope through to keep the pellets from falling?"

Makoto Naegi: "That is correct, he wanted everyone besides one person to come to this room in order to use a certain object to cut the rope and make the pellets which were at a great height fall and turn intro gas when broken knocking everyone out.

Sayaka Maizono: "What did the culprit use to cut the rope?"

[Presents Knife]

Makoto Naegi: "He used this knife to cut the rope. This was found in the room and must have been used for that purpose."

Leon Kuwata: "Wait a second, how would the killer be able to cut the rope with everyone in the room"

Sayaka Maizono: "We all around the room. It could have been very easy for the culprit to cut the room while no one was looking"

Leon Kuwata: "True"

Chihiro Fuijsaiki: "Wait…a..sec"

Makoto Naegi: "What is it Chihiro?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "How did the culprit managed to commit his crime if he was knocked out by the gas?"

Makoto Naegi: "That is a pretty important question to think about. How did they keep themselves from being knocked out by the gas?"

[Presents Syringe and Bottle]

Makoto Naegi: "There is actually something that could be used to make sure that they were not knocked out by the gas. This syringe has the same fluid in it as a bottle I found beside it"

(Chihiro then started to read the back of the bottle)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "The substance in this bottle is design to offset the knockout gas meaning it negates the effects of the gas"

Mondo Oowada: "So the culprit could have been faking themselves being knocked out and when everyone else was knocked out they started their plan"

Makoto Naegi: "Most likely"

Sayaka Maizono: "Since we now what happen while we were still awake now we need to find out what happened while we were asleep"

Celestia Ludenberg: "While we were asleep the culprit must have moved Togami's body to the room where we found it, correct?"

Makoto Naegi: "That is likely. It is clear this was not a crime that was planned on the spot. The culprit must have had a clear target in mind when setting out this crime. He/she must have already planned some elements of the crime beforehand. The Culprit must have already placed the hammer, knife and stakes use to first slit Togami's throat which killed him and then using a hammer and stakes to nail his body to the wall"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "That's horrible"

Hifumi Yamada: "I agree"

Sayaka Maizono: "Wait a sec, I think I know who the killer is"

Hifumi Yamada: "….what do you mean Sayaka?"

Sayaka Maizono: "I believe that the killer is indeed Genocider Sho"

Leon Kuwata: "Genocider Sho?"

Sayaka Maizono: "It all matches up"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What do you mean?"

Sayaka Maizono: "I read it in Serial Killer monthly. They had an article on Genocider Sho who crucifies pepole and writes Bloody Bath Fever next to the walls. It's got to be him/her"

Makoto Naegi: "There are some problems with her claim that Genocider Sho is the person responsible"

[Presents Serial Killer Monthly]

Celestia Ludenberg: "I think you are incorrect Sayaka"

Sayaka Maizono: "huh"

Celestia Ludenberg: " Genocider Sho uses Scissors to crucify her victims and spelling of "Bloody Bath Fever is off"

Makoto Naegi: "There is also the problem that according to this article Genocider Sho likes his/her targets to suffer greatly before killing someone. She would not be able to do so if Togami was knocked out which he was"

Sayaka Maizono: "I see, so Genocider Sho was not the killer after all"

Makoto Naegi: "You are correct on that Genocider Sho has something to do with this case. The killer was trying to pin the blame on Genocider Sho for this crime"

Leon Kuwata: "Naegi, we don't even know who the hell Genocider Sho is"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I think I might have the answer"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "There is a way that the culprit would be to pin the blame onto Genocider Sho without him/her fighting back those claims"

Makoto Naegi: "She's right. If Genocider Sho is a high school student like this article says how the culprit would be able to pin the blame."

Celestia Ludenberg: "Looks like Naegi has found out who Genocider Sho is"

Makoto Naegi: "I do, Genocider Sho is none other than the deceased – Touko Fukawa"

Leon Kuwata: "Have you gone mad?"

Makoto Naegi: "No I haven't, the killer found out Genocider Sho's secret identity as Touko Fukawa and use her to take the blame for his/her crime"

Mondo Oowada: "Wait a second here but that means that Genocider Sho..."

Makoto Naegi: "Is already dead. That's the reason why the culprit killed Touko in order to keep her quiet. If Genocider Sho was alive she would tell us that Togami's murder was not her own based on her requirements and methods"

Mondo Oowada: "I see so that leads into the question"

Sayaka Maizono: "How Touko Fukawa was killed"

Hifumi Yamada: "That question is very simple. She must have been killed by poison"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Hifumi Yamada: "I noticed that there is a bottle of poison on the floor. She must have killed Togami, set up the trap and used the secret room in order to find the gas mask needed in order to commit the crime and finally killed herself"

Makoto Naegi: "No, that's not possible"

[Select Poison bottle]

Makoto Naegi: "No I do not think Touko drank the poison"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you mean?"

Makoto Naegi: "There was another way the culprit could have used poison to kill her that did not involve her drinking the poison"

Hifumi Yamada: "Very well, explain to me then how she was able to die from the poison"

[Select Poison Pellets]

Makoto Naegi: "These poison pellets were dropped for a great height and turned into gas. This was used to killer her. The culprit hid this fact to make her look like she committed suicide with the closed room"

Hifumi Yamada: "Then how was the culprit able to drop these pellets from a large height"

Makoto Naegi: "That's simple. The culprit used the same trick twice"

Hifumi Yamada: "Huh"

Makoto Naegi: "The culprit used the same trap with the knock out pellets as he/she did with the poison pellets. He nailed the stakes into the ground and then tied the rope to the stacks. He/she then threaded the rope through the ventilation shaft and using the stepladder tied it to the basket it and placed the poison pellets"

Hifumi Yamada: "The explain this, how was the culprit able to do this if like the room where we all fell asleep. The ventilation shaft went up to the hole above in that room but how was the culprit able to do that without being noticed by Touko"

Makoto Naegi: "I need to think about this carefully.

"VENTELLATION SHAFT LEADS TO NEXT ROOM"

Makoto Naegi: "I have my answer. Before Touko went into the room the culprit found out that there are two rooms and they are connect by a ventilation shaft. The culprit used this knowledge. He cut the rope in the room where Togami had died which lead to the basket falling in the room where Fukawa died. These pellets turned into gas. He then entered the room where Fukawa died using this:

[Presents Gas Mask]

to create the locked room"

Makoto Naegi: "Everything about this case has been explained expect the culprit"

Leon Kuwata: "How can we possibly know who the culprit is?"

Makoto Naegi: "I need to collect my thoughts. I need to prove who is the killer but I need to select who did it"

SELECT SOMEONE

[Selects Hifumi Yamada]

Makoto Naegi: "Hey Hifumi I have something to ask you"

Hifumi Yamada: "What is it?"

Makoto Naegi: "I noticed something strange about what you said earlier. You said there was a secret room and a gas mask. Everyone besides you was in that room and I have been with everyone right up to the elevator. No one besides me has spoken to you. There is no way you could have known about that beforehand"

Hifumi Yamada: "AHHHH!"

Makoto Naegi: "That's not all that makes me think you are the culprit."

[Presents Togami's letter]

Makoto Naegi: "You are the closest to Celes..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "…"

Makoto Naegi: "This shows you have motive. Togami and Fukawa planned to kill Celes. You found this letter and decided to kill them in order to make sure Celes wasn't killed"

Hifumi Yamada: "….."

[Select Secret Letter]

Makoto Naegi: "Finally this paper I received from Sayaka I notice is identical to your talks about a plan to murder Togami. Plus the similarities to the letters we received. Seems pretty clear evidence to me"

Hifumi Yamada: "I am the great otaku, hero with all nerds and loved by all. If you want to beat me than go over this entire case and show once and for all that I am the culprit"

Makoto Naegi: "Fine then. I will explain this case and reveal that you Hifumi Yamada is Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami's Killer"

Makoto Naegi: "This case first begins. Togami accidently lost a paper he was going to give to Fukawa. The culprit picked up the letter and read it. Angry that the person he/she cared about the most was going to get murdered the culprit set out a plan in order to kill both Togami and Fukawa. The first thing that the culprit did was to set up both of the traps. While exploring the fourth floor the culprit managed to find a secret room. The culprit decided to use this room in order to carry out his plan. He first set out both of his traps: first in one room using a hammer he nailed a stake into the ground far enough that would not flop over. He then tied the room and led it through the ventilation shaft until it got to the hold. Using a stepladder that he found he went up and tied a basket to the rope and put some knockout pellets in it. He went to another room and did the same trap only this time the rope lead to another room which was next to it. He paced the poison pellets in the basket. Then he set his plan in motion. He injected himself with a liquid that would make him immune to the knockout gas. In another room Fukawa was reading a book and he had to act fast. He quickly wrote numerous letters which told everyone to meet in a specific room. They fell for the bait and while everyone else wasn't looking cut the rope. This caused the basket to fall at the pellets to crash to the floor, this knocked everyone out besides the culprit who faked being knocked out in order to create an alibi. Once everyone else was knocked out he dragged Togami's body to the room next to Fukawa. He cut the rope leading the room where Fukawa was reading. The poison pellets fell and turned into poison gas which she inhaled and was swiftly killed by the poisonous gas. The culprit then went to the secret room and found the gas mask. He went to them room where Fukawa's body was and placed her body in a chair and laid a poison bottle down on the floor in order to pin the crime on Fukawa. Finally the culprit nailed Togami's body to the wall. His plan being completed he returned all the items. The syringe wore of and he/she ingested some of the gas. This caused the culprit to fall unconscious causing an alibi for the culprit. This is the crime you committed, isn't that right Hifumi Yamada. Makoto Naegi pointed at the distressed face of Hifumi".

Monokuma: "So this trial has finally reached a conclusion, please cast your votes"

Hifumi Yamada: "You have beaten the great Otaku. I am impressed"

Celestia Ludenberg: "….I don't understand..."

CUTSCENE PLAYS

MONOKUMA'S WHO IS GUILTY SLOT MACHINE

The slot machine lads on Hifumi's Face.

GUILITY

EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS OR FALL INTO DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL END.


	31. EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS,FALL INTO DESPAIR Ed

Monokuma: "Looks like you were right once again, the one who murdered Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa is none other than Hifumi Yamada"

Celestia Ludenberg: "…"

Hifumi Yamada: "I'm sorry guys for what I did"

Leon Kuwata: "I want to ask you something"

Hifumi Yamada: "Was it it?"

Leon Kuwata: "The reason why you murdered Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa. Was it because of your desire to escape or was it because you wanted to protect Celes because you knew that Togami was planning to kill her" 

(Hifumi smiled)

Hifumi Yamada: "Looks like I cannot hide from the truth. The reason why I planned to kill both of them was because"

Mondo Oowada: "Hold on, something does not make sense to me. Your plan of killing both of them was very complex. You could not have been the only one involved in constructing the killing method"

Hifumi Yamada: "You are correct; originally the method of hiding pellets in the baskets and poisoning Touko was originally planned by Celes and me" 

(Everyone was shocked)

Leon Kuwata: "I knew it, you planned to murder someone after all Celes"

Celestia Ludenberg:" Yes I cannot deny it any more. I planned to kill Fukawa and Togami but then I backed out"

Sayaka Maizono: "Why did you back out?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Because of him"

(She pointed a finger at me)

Makoto Naegi: "What"

Celestia Ludenberg: "After the pep talk you gave to me. Killing everyone did not seem like the best option"

Hifumi Yamada: "We cancelled our murder plan but…I found that letter written by Togami and decided to murder him and Fukawa myself without Celes's involvement in order to protect her"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I see, so that's the reason why you decided to kill Togami."

Leon Kuwata: "Man this is hard, killing someone is wrong I am not denying that but you killed someone who was planning to murder someone else. Fuck…why did it have to end this way"

Hifumi Yamada: "Leon, don't be sad because of me. From the beginning when I planned out this murder I knew that if the murder was successful I would eventually get caught for it. It's Game Over for me I suppose."

Celestia Ludenberg: "Hifumi"

Hifumi Yamada: "What is it Celestia?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I have one thing to say to you"

Hifumi Yamada: "What do you want to say to me?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Thank You…for everything"

Hifumi Yamada: "huh"

Celestia Ludenberg: "In the beginning of this killing game I had planned to off someone. Even after Ishimaru's death this did not change but when I talked to you and Naegi. You presented me with hope for the first time. I can no longer be the cold-hearted bitch known as Celestia Ludenberg. This façade I created for the sole purpose of being from a distance to others. My pride would take over if I ever became friends with something so I took this façade in order to prevent that but now I realize I can no longer be that person. You and Naegi reminded me that my façade was not helping my pride at all. It ruined it. I need to embrace Taeko Yasuhiro not Celestia Ludenberg"

(Hifumi smiled)

Hifumi Yamada: "I am so glad that you finally acknowledge Taeko Yasuhiro or the first time. You managed to become who you were meant to me. Nothing else matters for me. You becoming a kind-natuered person is all the proof that I need that my efforts to make you see the error of your ways was successful"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Hifumi…"

Hifumi Yamada: "I can die happily now. Monokuma are you ready to start this execution?"

Monokuma: "Sure thing"

Hifumi Yamada: "Thank you guys, for everything"

Monokuma: "I have a very special punishment for Hifumi Yamada, The Super High School Otaku"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Good bye Hifumi"

Monokuma: "IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME"

CUTSCENE PLAYS

Monokuma slams the gavel on the big red button

HIFUMI YAMADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILITY

COMMENCING EXECUTION

Celes suddenly woke up in a cave. She did not know where she was. She slowly walked using the crystals as the caves lighting until he found the exit which was full of light. As Celes adjusted her eyes to the new light she stared and saw the lovely indoor water and a white shrine in the middle of the cave. Celes just noticed that someone was there: Hifumi who was sitting there.

**FINAL HIFUMI FANTASY 7**

Despair overcame here and she noticed a sword on the floor. She approached the sword and picked it up. Heading to the white shrine she noticed that Hifumi had his eyes closed. She was going to end up with one strike. The despair controlling her to do it

Makoto Naegi: "Stop!"

Leon Kuwata: "What are you doing?"

She noticed behind him was the other students. She threw down the sword. Finally Hifumi opened his eyes. Celes noticed that something was coming down from the sky. It was Monokuma who was wearing a long wig with flowing white hair and a outfit that looked like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7. She noticed that Monokuma had a long sword.

Celestia Ludenberg: "NO! STOP"

Monokuma Sephiroth pierced Hifumi from behind with Monokuma Sephorith's giant sword. She rushed to grab him.

Hifumi Yamada: "Don't cry..."

The Monokuma Sephiroth appeared in a puff of smoke and Celes was left holding Hifumi in her arms.

Celestia Ludenberg: "...Goodbye Hifumi"

She went towards the water and placed Hifumi into the water. Slowly his body went down into the water until he was no longer visible"

CUTSCENE ENDS

Makoto Naegi: "Celes….."

Celestia Ludenberg: "I am okay..."

(It was clear that she was holding back her feelings but it was extremely obvious)

Monokuma: "Nothing like a good Video Game Execution. Man that was fun. Maybe i will wore the Sephorith Wig again"

Makoto Naegi: "Can we please go back…"

Monokuma: "Well since you are all here in this place that is meant to look like a cave I will tell you something very cool"

(The Monokuma cleared his voice)

Monokuma: "Congrulations, you have completed the killing game. Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fuijisaki,Mondo Oowada and finally Makoto Naegi you are the survivors of the killing game"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "So…does that mean we get to go home.."

Monokuma: "You will be able to leave all this building when you have solved all the mysteries of this school in the next trial. In a couple of days' time there will be a class trial where you have to solve all the mysters of the school. If not its curtains for all of you"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "You mean…"

Monokuma: "If you don't win this class trial than you all will be executed"

(Everyone looked shocked.)

Leon Kuwata; "We will not lose to you. We are going to win this"

(With determination in our hearts we went from below ground to above ground on the first floor. After this long day i need some rest. I will need the rest as tomorrow starts the final challenge. Solve all the mysteries of this school or face execution. This life and death game has ended but it doesn't mean the difficulty has ended.

END OF EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS, OR FALL INTO DESPAIR


	32. FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR Part 1

FINAL COUNTDOWN OF DESPAIR PART 1 BEGIN

(I woke up at the usual time of 7. Yesterday was a long day but at least the killing is over. No more suffering, no more hurt – that's what I have been telling myself while I slept but I knew that was a lie. The biggest trial is yet to come. I got up, had a shower and headed to the dining hall where the rest of the survivors were waiting for me)

Makoto Naegi: "Hello everyone"

Sayaka Maizono: "Hi…Naegi" 

(She looked a bit on edge but I could not blame her after what happened yesterday)

Leon Kuwata: "At least the killing has stopped..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "True but I do have my concerns that the torment is not over yet"

Mondo Oowada: "You've got that right, that sick bastard won't let us of so easily"

Monokuma: "You are so correct"

Mondo Oowada: "Always popping UP at the best opportunities"

Monokuma: "I will ignore your sarcastic comments…anyway congratulations you guys actually managed to survive the killing school trip"

(Trumpet horns started to blare out of the speakers)

Mondo Oowada: "Well, I don't feel particular happy about it..." 

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Mr…Monokuma"

Monokuma: "Yes"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What is going to happen now?" 

Monokuma: "I better tell you, well first of all I better tell you something you might like…the entire school has been opened for you…you just need to do something first"

Celestia Ludenberg: "And what might that be?"

Monokuma: "upupupupu, it's very simple really. You must go into the headmaster's office"

Leon Kuwata: "Wait, why?"

Monokuma: "You will see soon enough…upupupupu"

(The bear disappeared)

Sayaka Maizono: "To be honest, I am kinda feeling nervous about this"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I doubt he will let us into the headmaster's room without a reason"

Mondo Oowada: Man..."

Monokuma: "You now have access to two more floors. One with just the headmaster's room and the other..well you will find that out later.."

Leon Kuwata: "Fine, let's all go to the headmaster's room first"

(They all agreed and besides Chihiro and Mondo who took the lift went up stairs to the highest floor in the building. The floor was much different, it took an almost villain approach with the lighting and the dark black walls)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "It's almost like a super villain lair..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "My guess is that Monokuma did that on purpose"

Leon Kuwata: "I have been thinking. What if the headmaster is the mastermind? I mean we know he is Kirigiri's father but we know nothing else besides that"

Kyoko Makoto: "You are right about that, I can't remember much either for some reason"

Kyoko Makoto: "If he is still alive, I want to seem him.."

Mondo Oowada: "Fine, then. Let's do this shit together man!

(With confidence we opened the door. The room was fairly standard but there was something intresting that caught everyone's eyes. A panel)

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you think this might be?"

Leon Kuwata: "I think it might be a panel to gain access to a secret room"

Mondo Oowada: "Come on, there is no way that would happen."

Makoto Naegi: "Actually I think Leon may be right"

Leon Kuwata: "Huh"

(I tried several passwords but each time I got it wrong)

Makoto Naegi: "I tried several times but I could not seem to get the right answer. What could it possibly be? Wait…maybe"

KYOKO KIRIGIRI

Kyoko Makoto: "That's not going to work..."

KYOKO KIRIGIRI Accepted

Kyoko Makoto: "Why..."

(Suddenly there was a secret entrance)

Leon Kuwata: "See I knew there would be a secret entrance"

Mondo Oowada: "Okay, I will give you that one"

(We all entered a room. There were a couple of noteworthy things)

Sayaka Maizono: "Wait…isn't that"

Kyoko Makoto: "Wait…that's a picture of.."

Makoto Naegi: "What's the matter?"

Kyoko Makoto: "It's nothing"

(We next decided to look into the present that was wrapped up)

Kyoko Makoto: "I already have a feeling what it is..."

Makoto Naegi: "Okay…I will open it"

(We all crowded round the present and decided to open it. I am sure nothing bad will be inside this book. I opened the box and as light poured into it we finally saw what was in the box)

Everyone: "AHHHHHHHH"

(We all screamed, we were not expecting what was in the box. Bones…human bones"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "How horrible"

Mondo Oowada: "What sick fuck decided to put bones here?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "My guess is that Monokuma is responsible for this…"

Sayaka Maizono: "You are most likely right but whose bones are they?"

Kyoko Makoto: "These bones likely belong to do the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy…my father Jin Kirigiri"

(Everyone looked at Kyoko with surprise)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Why, why would Monokuma kill the headmaster?"

Kyoko Makoto: "My guess is that Jin planned to stop Mukuro and the Headmaster but he was captured and executed"

Sayaka Maizono: "Makes sense I guess. Wait I have been thinking about what Monokuma implied – the fact that there were only 16 people that are in this academy"

Kyoko Makoto: "I have been thinking about that but if that's true it means.."

(I did not want to even think about but now it makes sense)

Makoto Naegi: "The mastermind of Hope's Peak Academy.."

Kyoko Makoto: "Is one of us"

(Everyone stared at each other)

Leon Kuwata: "Hell no, that's impossible. No way would anyone betray us after all we have went through"

Kyoko Makoto: "I do not want to believe it either but right now it's looking more and more likely that the mastermind and Mukuro entered the academy for the sole purpose of this plan.."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Umm…" 

Sayaka Maizono: "What is it Chihiro"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I remember Mukuro in her last moments talking about her sister…Junko Enoshima"

Sayaka Maizono: "I remember that to" 

Mondo Oowada: "Didn't Mukuro also say that she killed her own sister and took on her identity"

Kyoko Makoto: "I am beginning to have doubts on what she said. I am starting to think of the possibity than Junko Enoshima is the mastermind and Mukuro was her sister and pawn"

Sayaka Maizono: "It does make sense when you think about it"

Kyoko Makoto: "This is just an assumption. I will most likely be dead wrong regarding the subject but I do have this feeling that something is going on that we are not seeing"

Leon Kuwata: "Yeah, man I agree. This whole thing was weird at the start but now it has become weirder and weirder"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…I really hope there is no big twist at the end"

Celestia Ludenberg: "That's always a possibity. I am 99% sure that this is no one man operation" 

Sayaka Maizono: "I agree, all this could have been done by one person let alone 2." 

(We all shook our heads in agreement)

Kyoko Makoto: "I want to be left alone for a while. Is it all right you do that"

Leon Kuwata: "Sure"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "All-right then"

Mondo Oowada: "Fine"

Celestia Ludenberg: "We better get going" 

(As the others left I decided to talk to Kyoko)

Makoto Naegi: "Are you all-right"

Kyoko Makoto: "I will be fine; I just need some alone to collect my thoughts and feelings." 

Makoto Naegi: "I understand"

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Sayaka Maziono: "You think Kyoko is going to be all-right"

(I thought about Kyoko and what happened in that room...)

Celestia Ludenberg: "I think she is going to be fine. We need to go and explore the rest of the building"

Monodo and Leon: "All right then, let's explore the final floor!"

(They both fist pumped in the air. I smiled)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Maybe it will turn out okay"

FINAL COUNTDOWN OF DESPAIR PART 1 END


	33. FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR Part 2

FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PART 2 BEGIN

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(After leaving Kyouko and Makoto alone we decided to go down to the secret bottom floor in order to find if there was any info)

Leon Kuwata: "Let's go"

(I wanted to find all the mysteries of this school. I want to know what the hell happened here. Where is the other students besides us? )

Mondo Oowada: "I am not looking forward to finding out the truth..."

Leon Kuwata: "Why do you say that?"

Mondo Oowada: "Considering it's Monokuma I doubt that the truth will be good. It will most likely be really bad. "

Celestia Ludenberg: "I cannot deny that possibility. But I hope your wrong..."

(She looked down)

Sayaka Maizono: "I think its best we head of to the bottom floor"

(We all nodded and went down the elevator with Mondo pushing Chihiro in the Elevator. As the elevator opened we saw what clearly a ruined mess was)

Mondo Oowada: "Chihiro..." 

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What is it?"

Mondo Oowada: "There is a lot of rubble here. I am not sure if your wheelchair will be able to get through it. "

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I see what you mean, no you are right. I will stay here and wait for you guys"

Leon Kuwata: "But is it really okay to leave Chihiro here?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Don't worry about me Leon, I will be fine."

(We nodded and decided it would be best to split up in order to cover more ground. I decided to head to one of the rooms. When I opened the door what I saw was..)

Leon Kuwata: "It's a shredded , this isn't even a bed anymore. It's just garbage now."

(I took a peek through a crack in the door, and quickly turned away. There's nothing left of the shower room. It's just a big pile of rubble.)

Leon Kuwata: "My guess is that this was originally some's room. Dude, that is is the most likely explanation but what happened here in order to turn into complete rubble

(I decided to go look for more rooms that I can entered one of the rooms)

Leon Kuwata: "It was probably used by the students of Hope's Peak Academy before we got here. In other words, these are the lockers of our upperclassmen..."

Leon Kuwata: "This locker seems to be in one piece. Maybe I can open it."

(Rattle, rattle)

Leon Kuwata: "...It's locked."

Leon Kuwata: "There's a card reader above the handle...It's probably used as a key to the locker. It looks just like...just like the card readers to the changing rooms on the second floor. Those card readers are activated by our Electronic Student ID , maybe this locker will also...?"

(I pulled out my ID card and decided to use it on the locker)

Leon Kuwata: "Damn it, it doesn't work. Just as expected"

(I decided it would be best to just leave this room and look for more information. I entered the room that was not covered in rubble and I saw Celes looking at a computer)

Celestia Ludenberg: "I have may found some important"

Leon Kuwata: "What is it?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "There was only one file I could opened. It was about the Super High School Despair"

Leon Kuwata: "What's Super High School Despair?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "When I first read this I thought The Super High School Despair was just Mukuro but I was wrong..." 

Leon Kuwata: "What do you mean?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "The words "Super High-school Level Despair" do not refer to an individual, but to an organization. They're the group responsible for last year's Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind... They act only for the sake of despair. The worst, lowest bunch..."

Leon Kuwata: "What's the Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind."

Celestia Ludenberg: "I do not know what that IS referring to cannot be good"

Leon Kuwata; "I have noticed something strange"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What is it?"

Leon Kuwata: "It says that this incident happened a year ago but we only got here a couple of weeks ago so it's impossible"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Your right, it does seem very strange that a big incident such as this this"

(I stood there thinking about the despair incident that this computer claims happened and the Super High School Despair...what the hell is going on here?)

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Mondo Oowada: "Man, this is a pain"

Sayaka Maizono: "Please stop complaining, we need to find out more information"

Mondo Oowada: "But this damn rubble, I can't move anywhere without stepping on some rocks. I hope Chihiro is okay"

Sayaka Maizono: "I am sure she will be fine"

(We entered a room that seemed to be empty expect a panel.)

Mondo Oowada: "Wait a sec"

Sayaka Maizono: "What is it?"

Mondo Oowada: "I think this panel might use the same password as the other secret room"

KYOKO KIRIGIRI

Password Accept.

(A part of the room shift and opened up a new pathway)

Sayaka Maizono: "It seems you were right." 

(We headed to the room. The room was surprisingly clean considering the state of the room)

Mondo Oowada; "It's surprisingly clean. "

Sayaka Maizono: "I know"

(We searched for any worthwhile information that would be important to fine out the truth)

Sayaka Maizono: "What a sec.."

Mondo Oowada: "What is it?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Take a look at this file"

Mondo Oowada: "Wait a sec, Mukuro Ikusaba's profile is filed along with ours...There is no doubt.

Mukuro Ikusaba was just like us. A new student at this school"

Sayaka Maizono: "But didn't she say she killed Junko before entering the school"

Mondo Oowada: "That makes a good point"

Sayaka Maizono: "Wait a sec, Mukuro Ikusaba's profile spans over 2 pages"

Mondo Oowada: "So..." 

Sayaka Maizono: "There is more information about her"

Mondo Oowada: "What is the information on the second page?"

Sayaka Maizono: "It seems like these were the headmaster's comments on her...

Sayaka Maizono: ""Regarding Mukuro Ikusaba's sudden return to Japan. It seems a certain presence is largely responsible for that. A presence known as... Super High-school Level Despair. At this point in time, it is unclear if that refers to an individual or to an organization. "But, there is no question Mukuro Ikusaba is deeply involved with that presence." I have a bad feeling about this... I must immediately proceed with my investigation of Super High-school Level Despair." I must also pay attention to Mukuro Ikusaba's movements. My gut tells me this girl is dangerous...As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields...But, nevertheless, the medical examination we conducted when she entered the school revealed not even a single wound on her body. That fact just makes it even clearer how impressive her military abilities are. "She's my student and I want to trust her, of course, but if, by any chance, she starts posing a risk to the other students. We have to be prepared to handle that situation, if it arises.

The Headmaster

Jin Kirigiri"

Leon Kuwata: "So Mukuro did enter the school under her true name"

Sayaka Maizono: "Yes"

(It was clear she was thinking about what happened in the second trial)

Mondo Oowada: "….I know you are worried. How about you take a rest and go back to Chihiro. I will handle everything here"

Sayaka Maizono:" All-right then"

(When she walked out the room. She wasn't walking straight. She was most likely confused with everything that happened)

Mondo Oowada: "Damn it, it is mystery piled untop of mystery"

(I shrugged)

END OF FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PART 2


	34. FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR Part 3

COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PART 3 BEGIN

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Makoto Naegi: "You are all-right Kyouko"

Kyouko Makoto: "I am all-right"

Kyouko Makoto: "I think it's time to head off"

Makoto Naegi: "Why?"

(Kyouko using my body moved over to one of the desks and found something that looked a lot like a USER ID)

Makoto Naegi: "What is that, you don't think that could be?"

Kyouko Kirigiri: "No I am certain that this is my father's ID" 

Makoto Naegi: "Do you think it will useful?"

Kyouko Makoto: "I am sure it will be useful…let's head down to the bottom floor"

Makoto Naegi: "Okay then"

(We took the elevator down to the bottom floor. As expected it was completely ruined with rubble everywhere)]

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Oh hey there Makoto"

Makoto Naegi: "Hi Chihiro, why is he here when the others are exploring..."

Kyouko Makoto: "Considering the rubble it is likely that he was left there due to the the rubble. Her wheelchair would most likely not be able to navigate this"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I'm sorry…"

Makoto Naegi: "No, it's okay"

Kyoko Makoto: "Will you be fine on your own." 

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Don't worry about me, I will be fine"

(I decided to head to one of the rooms)

Makoto Naegi: "Oh hey their Mondo"

Mondo Oowada: "Sadly we can't get these damn lockers open. I and Celes have both tried our ID cards but it hasn't worked"

Makoto Naegi: "Okay…wait I've got it"

(I pulled out Jin's card)]

Celestia Ludenberg: "What is that?"

Kyoko Makoto: "That's Jin Kirigiri's ID Card. We found it and I speculate it could be useful for opening these lockers"

Mondo Oowada: "All-right then, let's give it a try"

(When I swiped the emergency Electronic Student ID Card at the card reader...)

(Beep beep)

Makoto Naegi: "Yes! Just as I thought. It opened...let's see what's inside.

Makoto Naegi: "Text books and notebooks are piled on the shelves.

(They're all covered in dust. The owner of this locker must have not been a very strong student...But I shouldn't speak ill of people I don't even know. Then, without really intending to...I picked up a single notebook. But, the moment I looked at it, my indifference quickly blew away.)

Makoto Naegi: "….."

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

(I just realized on the cover of the notebook it said "Mondo Oowada". But that's impossible)

Makoto Naegi: Hey Oowada" 

Mondo Oowada: "What is it?"

Makoto Naegi: "Could this be by any chance your notebook?"

Mondo Oowada: "Of course not…wait let me read it"

(Mondo snatched the book from me and noticed something strange.)

Mondo Oowada: "The writing in this book, it is not just similar to my writing...it's my handwriting"

(Mondo Oowada looked confused about the whole situation)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Interesting, so a notebook that Mondo cannot remember writing. The mysteries keep adding on"

Celestia Ludenberg: "In addition, there are several classes' worth of material summarized carefully inside."

Mondo Oowada: "In other words..."

Makoto Naegi: "He took classes in this school...?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "No, that's impossible. Mondo arrived at this school with the rest of us, just a few weeks ago."

Kyoko Makoto: "Interesting..."

(I decided to open another locker to see if there was anything of worth. One of the lockers opened successfully and in it was a single note book. I took it and started to read it)

Makoto Naegi: "This is most likely a girl's handwriting. There is no doubt about that"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Furthermore, the letters are all exceptionally tidy and written at perfectly regular intervals. The girl who wrote them must have been a very meticulous person..."

Kyouko Makoto: "Wait a moment" 

(My finger stopped on of the pages)

Makoto Naegi: "The plan is to lock down Hope's Peak Academy and have the students live a communal lifestyle. I decided to go and talk directly to the man who made that plan. My father, Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster...This is what he said to me: "The goal of this plan is to protect our nation's genius and bring hope to the future. "The only people who can conquer a calamity are those with extreme talent. Only hope can defeat despair." I will not be remiss in calling this plan our nation's last hope...!""I must pull you away from a world that has already corrupted its excellent youth, and make you the cornerstone for a better future. "This is our one and only hope... And I wish to have your cooperation."...Those were my father's words. As usual, he just decides things on his own...

A truly despicable father..."

Makoto Naegi: "Wait, if the person this girl is referring to is the headmaster that this book must belong to..."

Kyoko Makoto: "Me..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "Haven't you already stated that would be impossible"

Makoto Naegi: "sigh" "It seems like the evidence for "it" is piling up. I sure hope I am not right about this because if I am…."

(I read through the rest of the notepad's pages, confused. I looked for something that could answer the many questions running through my head. And then, as I reached the notepad's final page, the questions in my head...became even larger. On that last page…written in shaky letters, completely disjointed from the tidy handwriting on the rest of the pages..)

Makoto Naegi: "Despair is among us...

That's why we are still alive...

There are two Despair..."

Mondo Oowada: "What does that even mean, I mean that makes no sense...Two Despair?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "This has piped my curiosity"

(The more I investigate the more confused I become. I decided to head to another room to see if there was more answers I could find. I entered one of the rooms and I noticed there was a secret passage. I went into the secret passage and what I found was)

Makoto Naegi: "Hi there Sayaka"

Sayaka Maizono: "Hi Makoto"

Makoto Naegi: "Do you know where Leon might be." 

Sayaka Maizono: "Well Mondo went over to check on Celes and Leon found another secret room is full of them"

(I decided to go and meet up with Leon to see what he found. She pointed at a door and I opened it. I noticed that the room had tons of screens. All of them showing places within the Academy)

Monokuma: "Hi Naegi, I have decided I must as well tell you a despair inducing fact about this place. I have decided to bring everyone here"

Makoto Naegi: "But what about Chihiro..."

Monokuma: "Don't worry, I handled that".

(Everyone went into the room: Leon, Sayaka, Mondo and Celes looking after Chihiro)

Monokuma: "Let's get this presentation started shall we. I know you must be very curious about the secret of this place. You may think that these screens are just simply used to monitor you guys. Well you are half right. These screens are to monitor you guys but there is an even better secret to these screens"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What secret are you talking about?" 

Monokuma: "Just turn on this TV here and I think you will find out the secret about this place"

Mondo Oowada: "Okay then, I will turn on the TV" 

(After Mondo turned on the TV. An image popped up)

Mondo Oowada: "Hm...?"

Leon Kuwata: "Huh...? Is that...?"

Celestia Luenberg: "That's footage from the security camera in this room, isn't it?

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Huh...? That's strange..."

Sayaka Maizono: "Let's try flipping through the channels" 

Mondo Oowada: "Okay" 

(Mondo flipped through the channels, one by one. But...Our picture never left the screen. The picture of us, at this very moment, standing inside the data processing room.)

Mondo Oowada: "But that's impossible"

Leon Kuwata: "It's freaking bananas"

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPUPU, no it's not. This is very simple to explain. This television is, without question, connected to the antenna and picking up TV signals!"

Sayaka Maizono: "But that's…"

Monokuma: "The purpose of this room and the monitors is for one simple fact. This school life of mutual killings is being completely broadcasted live on TV all over Japan!

Makoto Naegi: "Huh...?"

Monokuma: "I said, this school life of mutual killings is being completely broadcasted live on TV all over Japan!"

(Even after hearing it twice, I couldn't understand what he was saying.)

Sayaka Maizono: "W...What is this? Broadcast...? All over Japan...? Is this a joke...?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "You've hijacked the airwaves..?!"

Mondo Oowada: "That's impossible!" 

Monokuma: "Hijacking the TV signal is very easy...if you know how"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Are you…telling the truth?"

Monokuma: "Of course"

Monokuma: "Everything I did... Even the little hints I dropped about this school's mystery. They were all leading to this moment. No one does anything without purpose. Don't you agree? It was all for the sake of our viewers... For the sake of my unprecedented despair-inducing live programming"

Monokuma: "It's the greatest reality show! Despair Entertainment"

Celestia Ludenberg: "If everything is shown on TV, the public and the police would be in an uproar"

Leon Kuwata: "She's right. They would save us"

Monokuma: "Pepole have been coming to save you but they have been dealt with accordingly"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Huh?"

Monokuma: "I've got some very important word to do for all of you scram"

(As we left the room we had no idea what was going on. Everything was a reality show…but this is real. Our friends died. What is the mastermind's motive for all of this? Those questions rang inside my head)

END OF COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PARRT 3


	35. FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR Part 4

COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PART 4 BEGIN

(After the TV broadcast revelation I decided to go to the bathroom in order to collect my thoughts)

Makoto Naegi: "What is going on here?"

Monokuma: "I could explain but you will find out sooner or later"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean but that?"

Monokuma: Considering all the clues I have given to you I am surprised you have not figured it out"

Makoto Naegi: "I don't care; I just want this whole nightmare to end"

Monokuma: "Don't worry, this "nightmare" will end soon enough. By the way here is an interesting DVD that you will find quite enlightening upupupuu…"

(The bear left and I looked at the DVD. What the hell is this? I might as well go and look at in order to gain more clues for this case)

Makoto Naegi: "Damn it. This will never end)

(I decided to talk to the others)

Sayaka Maizono: "What is the matter?"

Makoto Naegi: "Monokuma has given me a DVD that he claims will enlighten me"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I am surprised he keeps on supply us with many clues. It is almost like he wants us to solve the mysteries behind this whole school"

Monodo Oowada: "This is Monokuma, I think he just wants to show us more despair by giving us clues"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Yeah..."

Leon Kuwata: "Ah well, let's just go and see what is up with that DVD that was given to you by Monokuma"

(We went to the video watching room. This place gives me bad memories – due to what happened. )

Celestia Ludenberg: "Plug it in"

(I nodded and inserted the Disc into the player. We did not expect what would happen next. We saw an image of Jin Kirigiri the headmaster looking a door)

Jin Kirigiri: "Come in"

(The door opened and I saw who was about to talk to the headmaster I was shocked. It's me)

Jin Kirigiri: "You know why I have called you here"

Makoto Naegi: "Yes"

(It was clear that I looked nervous)

Jin Kirigiri: "Due to the disaster that happened last year you have been confined within the school unable to reach much of the outside world. The situation has become too grave for anyone to be let outside of the school. I am sorry but I have decided to shut off the school entirely from the outside world. All I need is your consent. Do you accept that you may have to spend your entire lives in this school?"

Makoto Naegi: "I accept you proposal. I understand"

Jin Kirigiri: "Thank you"

(I was shocked. Why would I want to stay in this school forever? The DVD kept playing with Jin saying the same question to all 15 students and they all said…"I accept". I noticed everyone else was looking more and more concerned. We got to the final interview until...)

Monokuma: "Looks like a power failure. I will be taking that disc and destroying it"

Mondo Oowada: "What the hell..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "It seems like Monokuma did not want for us to see who the final student was. Most intresting"

Leon Kuwata: "More importantly what the hell was going on with that?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "We…all accepted to stay at this school….?"

Leon Kuwata: "That cannot be possible. I am sure this is a video that Monokuma made up"

(I wanted to believe that all of it was fabricated. I wanted to believe the world was fine but...)

Makoto Naegi: "Let's meet in the dining hall so we can compare notes"

(We argeed and went back to the dining hall)

Kyouko Makoto: "Let's go over the simple things and then get to the more complicated aspects of this school"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Okay…then"

Kyouko Makoto "First we went to The Headmaster's room and we entered a secret passage. What we found was"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Bones that had been put into a gift box. It was most likely the headmaster's bones

[Headmaster's Bones Added to the Inventory]

Makoto Naegi: "What we also found was the Headmaster's ID Card that could uncover any lock"

[Headmaster's Card added to the Inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "I have been thinking about what you said about Mukuro. Could it have been possible for Mukuro lying about what happened to Junko?"

Kyouko Makoto: "It's possible"

[Kirigiri's Statement added to the inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "When we went down to the bottom floor what we found was.."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "A floor that had been completely destroyed"

Mondo Oowada: "I have been thinking. Why was the floor destroyed at end every other floor was completely fine"

Makoto Naegi:" Looks like we will have to wait to the class trial in order to explain that"

[Ruined Floor added to the inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "While investigating the place we found a couple of student lockers

[Student Lockers added to the inventory]

Celestia Ludenberg: "But we will unable to open them"

Leon Kuwata: "Then me and Celes went to one of the rooms and found a computer despite most of the floor being rubble"

Sayaka Maizono: "Yeah that is very strange considering the state of the rest of the room"

[Computer added to the inventory]

Celestia Ludenberg: "On this computer what we found was information on Super High School Despair"

Mondo Oowada: "Who is Super High School Despair? Damn, why are there so many fucking mysteries"

Celestia Ludenberg: "According to the file they were the ones responsible for a terrible incident last year"

Mondo Oowada: "We still do not know much about that incident…do we?"

Sayaka Maizono: "No, sadly we do not"

[Super High School Despair added to the inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "Wait a sec, how would this incident happened when the world was fine when we entered the academy"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "You do have a good point regarding that. What did you find Sayaka"

Sayaka Maizono: "Well, using the password "Kyoko Kirigiri" we managed to get into a secret room that was almost too clean compared to the rest of the school"

Mondo Oowada: "We found Mukuro Ikusaba's profile" 

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "It confirmed that Mukuro was Super High School correct?"

Makoto Naegi: "Correct"

[Mukuro Ikusab's profile added to the inventory]

Sayaka Maizono: "…"

Kyouko Makoto: "After spending some time gathering my thoughts I decided to go to the bottom floor. Using the headmaster's ID card that I obtained I got into some of the lockers"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What you found was..."

Mondo Oowada: "My notebook but I never ever wrote in that notebook. The writing thought is so similar to mine its almost scary"

Makoto Naegi: "What else we found was"

Kyoko Makoto: "My notebook"

Celestia Ludenberg: "But you had never seen that notebook before isn't that correct"

Kyouko Makoto: "That is correct"

[Kyoko's Notebook added to the inventory]

Mondo Oowada: "I noticed that book says there are two despairs...hmm"

[Two Despairs added to my inventory]

Chihiro Fuijisaki:" Then Monokuma called us to a room and told us..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "That he was broadcasting the whole event to the world"

[TV Broadcasts added to the inventory]

Leon Kuwata: "That's impossible"

Celestia Ludenberg: "No I was clear that Monokuma wasn't lying "

Leon Kuwata: "…."

Makoto Naegi: "Finally, Monokuma gave me a DVD and what we saw was.."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What we saw was..."

Sayaka Maizono: "All of us accepting to spend the rest of our lives in this academy"

Leon Kuwata: "I don't know why we would accept that.."

[DVD Added to the inventory]

Monokuma: "I do"

Makoto Naegi: "What are you doing here?"

Monokuma: "I've got a special present for you"

(Monokuma handed all of us a photograph)

Leon Kuwata: "That's..."

(It was a photograph of all of us in the classroom. Why..]

[Photograph added to the inventory]

Monokuma: "You have been supplied with all the evidence…now go to the big red doors for the final class trial"

(The bear disappeared)

Leon Kuwata: "It's time isn't it"

Sayaka Maizono: "Yes"

(We went to the big red doors and opened it. As we entered the elevator I was thinking about everything that had happened. The elevator stooped and we entered a long hall and at the end there was a big golden door. As we opened the golden door I noticed there was a huge staircase and at the top of that were 15 golden sets at the top of the stairs a final seat for himself that was even more majestic. Monokuma seemed to pull all the stops to make this is a finale to remember. This is our last stand…for us it's now and never in this final class trial)

END OF COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR PART 4


	36. FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR Trial

COUNTDOWN OF DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

Monokuma: "This is the final school trial, so there are special rules."

Monokuma: "Let's make those rules clear."

Monokuma: "If you solve every mystery this school has to offer than you win but if you don't"

Celestia Ludenberg: "We will all be executed, isn't that correct"

Monokuma: "There is a great punishment that I will inflict on the loser"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Can I ask you a question" 

Monokuma: "What is it?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What will happen to you with the rest of us win?"

Monokuma: "I will explain that if you do win"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Okay then..."

Leon Kuwata: "I already know who the culprit is" 

Celestia Ludenberg: "What!?"

Leon Kuwata: "Everyone standing here is working for the mastermind! You're all trying to trick me, aren't you?!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Why do you say that?"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Actually, we all have proof" 

Leon Kuwata: "What do you mean by that?"

Mondo Oowada: "Dumbass, we all received a photograph with a picture of everyone besides us" 

Leon Kuwata: "Huh, that's impossible" 

(Everyone has got the idea everyone around is an enemy...But, that's just Monokuma's trap. He set it up so we'd suspect each other.)

[Select Photograph]

Makoto Naegi: "That proof you're talking about... It's this group photograph, isn't it?"

Leon Kuwata: "Strange, mine is completely different from yours" 

(They all nodded in agreement)

Mondo Oowada: "Look at my picture. See? Everyone's in it but me!"

(One by one they each showed their photos and the one thing that was missing from each one was..)

SELECT the person who got the photo is missing in the Photograph

Makoto Naegi: "You fell right into the mastermind's trap! He gave every one of us a group photo lacking ourselves, trying to make us think we're being deceived!"

Monokuma: "Drat, he found out the secret of these photographs"

Leon Kuwata: "So, they are fake. Correct?"

(No, there are more to these pictures than meets the eye)

Mondo Oowada: "It does not matter, now does it since these pictures are fake"

Makoto Naegi: "…"

Mondo Oowada: "I don't remember taking these pictures so they have to be fake. There is no other explanation" 

Makoto Naegi: "I also don't remember any of those photos being taken, but... can we really be sure that makes them fake...?"

(The fact we can't remember those photos isn't because they're fake. A completely insane reason but a reason none the less. The evidence...everything points to it)

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT

A

Makoto Naegi: "What if the reason we don't know about the photographs is because our memories had been taken from us" 

Sayaka Maizono: "What...that's insane"

Celestia Ludenberg: "H...He's right! Amnesia is just absurd!"

(I do not want to believe that is the case…but all the evidence…suggests it)

[Select Emergency Interviews DVD]

Makoto Naegi: "The photos aren't the only evidence that we all have lost our memories."

Sayaka Maizono: "You mean the DVD we all watched"

Mondo Oowada: "That had to be faked by Monokuma..."

Makoto Naegi: "No I do not think that is the explanation"

Sayaka Maizono: "Then…"

Celestia Ludenberg: "We have no evidence that supports a different theory, so we have no choice but to believe it."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "But..." 

Monokuma: "Yep, you're correct"

Leon Kuwata: "Huh"

Monokuma: "You all have amnesia!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "My head is starting to hurt..."

Makoto Naegi: "This is not your usual amnesia"

Sayaka Maizono: "What do you mean..."

Makoto Naegi: "You...took our memories away...didn't you?"

Monokuma: "The cat's out of the bag"

Celestia Ludenberg: "That makes sense, It's very unlikely it's just a coincidence all of us lost out memories at the same time."

Monokuma: "The real issue is not how I did it but which memories had been taken away from you"

Makoto Naegi: "You mean there was a reason why you took our memories"

Monokuma: "I will tell you once the mastermind has been revealed"

Makoto Naegi: "The mastermind, before we get any answers we need to figure out who the mastermind is"

Celestia Ludenberg:": First things first, Mukuro Ikusaba is working for the mastermind"

Monokuma: "Yes she was,"

Celestia Ludenberg: "You claim that Mukuro disgused herself as Junko"

Makoto Naegi: "There is a contradiction in that claim.

[Select Mukuro Ikusaba's profile]

Makoto Naegi: "If she was disguised as Mukuro Ikusaba the entire time she was at school like you claim that why was Mukuro's profile there. Surely they would not know about Junko's true identity"

Monokuma: "Shit"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I think I know what you are getting at"

Makoto Naegi: "There is more evidence that suggests there was a lot more to Mukuro and Junko than meets the eye." 

[Select Interview DVD]

Makoto Naegi: "You purposefully cut off the DVD in order to hide the fact that Junko's face and Mukuro's face proving that Junko was not murdered by Mukuro before the School started"

Leon Kuwata: "That is not the only reason to suspect that Junko the younger sister of Mukuro is the true master mind"

[Select Photographs]

Makoto Naegi: "I have noticed something strange, throughout all photographs there is one thing that stays the same"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Ahh, I have noticed to. In every single photo you cannot see Junko's face. It is always covered up by something..." 

Makoto Naegi: "It is too much of a coincidence that Junko's face was covered like that"

Monokuma: "….."

Makoto Naegi: "You purposefully did that in order to hide the fact that Mukuro was not Junko through the years spend at Hope's Peak. You did this for one purpose. You hid the identity of the mastermind. And, the person who planned it all is the mastermind who operated Monokuma...The real Junko Enoshima!"

Makoto Naegi: "This is the whole truth"

Monokuma: "..."

Monokuma: "..."

Monokuma: "..."

Celestia Ludenberg: "What's wrong? Are you broken?"

Leon Kuwata: "We are not going to let you escape"

Mondo Oowada: "It's time for you to show your real self!"

Sayaka Maizono: "Show us the truth you have kept hidden"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "We want the…..TRUTH!"

Makoto Naegi: "Give it up, Junko Enoshima. It's all over."

Monokuma: "...Over? Upu..Upupu... Did you really think it would be over with that climax...?"

Monokuma: "The fun is getting started. I present you the true Super High School Despairs – Izuru Kamakura and Junko Enoshima"

(Suddenly smoke appeared and when I tensed my eyes to look at the fog I saw two people. The fog cleared and there was two people there had not been there before_

Izuru Kamakura: "I am pleased to make my appearance known"

Junko Enoshima: "I have been waiting for so long for this..."

(I was right about Junko but Izuru...i had no idea)

Izuru Kamakura: "You might call me the secret final boss"

Leon Kuwata: "Who are you?"

Junko Enoshima: "He is the great Izuru Kamakura, someone who's speciality is talent itself. He is the creator of Hope's Peak Academy."

Makoto Naegi: "But that's impossible…Hope's Peak Academy was created during the Meiji Peroid"

Leon Kuwata: "Then how can you be alive?"

Junko Enoshima: "You are speaking to the God of Despair, watch your tone"

Leon Kuwata: "Ahhh..."

Sayaka Maizono: "Regarding you and Mukuro"

Junko Enoshima: "I am me. Mukuro is Mukuro. No matter how well she's disguised, it's impossible for her to become a "Super High-school Level Fashion Girl". As long as the walls of flesh and spirit stand between us, two people can never become one. Even if they are twins.

Sayaka Maizono: " T...Twins...?!

Junko Enoshima: "It's a well-trodden trope. I feel embarrassed even repeating it here. Yes. Me and Mukuro share a blood relation as twins. Taking the part of the athletic older sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Taking the part of the genius cute little sister, me."

Makoto Naegi: "I see, so that's why Mukuro disguised herself as you during the killing school life. So you be at the shadows"

Sayaka Maizono: "What I don't get is that Izuru could have managed Monokuma with you taking on the role as Junko during the killing school trip" 

Izuru Kamakura: "I don't usually want to get my hands dirty so I decided to leave this job to Junko and you preform excellently"

Junko Enoshima: "Thank you"

Izuru Kamakura: "Now I no longer need your assistance"

Junko Enoshima: "Huh"

(Izuru knocked Junko out with one punch and then)

Izuru Kamakura; "Portal"

Leon Kuwata: "What…what!"

(Izuru summoned a portal and threw Junko into the portal. Suddenly it disappeared)

Izuru Kamakura; "Now that annoyance is out of the picture we can talk for real"

Mondo Oowada: "How the fuck did you have those powers!"

Izuru Kamakura: "Hmmm, well what if I told you I had some supernatural help"

Celestia Ludenberg: "But that's impossible!"

Izuru Kamakura: "You do not need to know why I have these powers. Only that I do"

Makoto Naegi: "So you were pulling Junko's strings"

Izuru Kamakura: "Yes, Junko once was a lovely girl but I brainwashed her into becoming a symbol is despair" 

Sayaka Maizono:" How…how could you treat someone that way"

Izuru Kamakura: "Well because of Fate"

Makoto Naegi: "What do you mean by that" 

Izuru Kamakura: "I have been alive for over 100 years and I have seen many things. Including the building of Hope's Peak Academy"

Makoto Naegi: "Then why"

Izuru Kamakura: "Well I created Hope's Peak to find the Ultimate Hope….wait a sec. I just realized something. You still have some mysteries to solve. I might as well keep my cards close to my chest. Let's postpone your winning ceremony until after you bastards figure out the secret of your lost memories."

Makoto Naegi: "We are going to solve all the mysteries and then we will win!"

Leon Kuwata: "Okay! Let me ask you point-blank, then! What memories did you take from us?!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "There were the group photos and the interviews... which means..."

Izuru Kamakura: "…."

Mondo Oowada: "Give us a hint"

Izuru Kamakura: "Fine, have you noticed each of the motives I gave had its own unique concept?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Concept"

Izuru Kamakuru: "What was the concept of the motive when Kyoko Kirigiri got murdered?"

Makoto Naegi: "The first motive you gave us was all about "human relations"" 

Izuru Kamakura: "Those DVDs I gave you back then...they had footage of everyone's most import human relations being destroyed. That is why Sakura agreed to ally with me and kill Kirigiri. Junko showed her DVD to her before anyone else"

Izuru Kamakura: "By destroying those things, and showing them to you. I tried to stimulate your desire to leave this place, which ended up in mutual killing."

Sayaka Maizono: "It was…..very cruel" 

Izuru Kamakura:" Don't blame me, I didn't have a hand in the motives…that's a lie"

Makoto Naegi: "…."

Izuru Kamakura: "What was the motive behind the second motive?"

Makoto Naegi: "It was betrayal, correct?"

Izuru Kamakura: "That is correct. Mukuro betrayed everyone's trust and killed Hagakure" 

Izuru Kamakura: "Next question! Who can tell me what the concept for the motive of the third murder was. Unlike the last two murders this was about Hope"

Makoto Naegi: "The motive of the third case was..." 

Desire to Live

Izuru Kamakura: "That is correct, Ishimaru fought Aoi and then killed her in order to make sure he did not tie a meaningless, pointless deaths which would of happen if he didn't do it quickly"

Mondo Oowada: "…"

Izuru Kamakura: "What was the motive of the fourth murder?"

Makoto Naegi: "The motive of the fourth case was..."

Desire to Protect

Izuru Kamakura: "Right again, Hifumi killed Togami and Fukawa because of his desire to protect Celes" 

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Why are you explaining…the motives?"

Izuru Kamakura: "This world we live in is full to the brim with countless motives that make men kill one another.

They entice people to murder their peers, and bring Despair upon the world for their own personal gain but there are some who murder to protect or make sure they do not go down fighting

I call them "The seeds of Hope and Seeds of Despair"

Celestia Ludenberg: "The seeds of Hope s and Seeds of Despair?"

Izuru Kamakura: "Regarding the first two murders: Much like people need food and water, the seeds of Despair need a certain something in order to grow. This is the opposite for the 3rd and 4th Murders which relied on Hope. Despair relies on something. That "something" is Hope. Despair thrives precisely because Hope exists! Hope thrives precisely because Hope Despair. They're the front and the back of the same sheet of paper. That's what Hope and Despair are!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Are you trying to distract us away from the subject of our memories?

Izuru Kamakura: "I am trying no such thing. I am simply explaining about your memories. There's a direct connection between those memories and the seeds of Despair."

Izuru Kamakura: "By taking away those memories, I have given you is, Hope that could later be consumed by Despair and possibly become the Ultimate Hope"

Sayaka Maizono: "Why would taking away our memories give us hope...?"

Mondo Oowada: "I did not receive any hope from you..."

Izuru Kamakura: "Your Hope is the Desire to escape this place. I am sure the desire of escape has dwelled within your minds"

Izuru Kamakura: "That desire is Hope"

Celestia Ludenberg: "What are you trying to say?"

Izuru Kamakura: "It's simple, if you didn't have the desire to leave this place the killings would not have started

Izuru Kamakura: "That is why I stole your memories

Makoto Naegi: "Do you mean we wouldn't have wanted to leave if you hadn't taken our memories away?"

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct"

Mondo Oowada: "Let me get this straight we would not want to escape if we had our memories?"

Leon Kuwata: "Why would those memories make us want to stay here?"

Izuru Kamakura: "I will give you a gift, a look into the outside world"

(Ruined Buildings, Ruined Streets, People murdering each other and crows eating flesh)

Makoto Naegi: "…."

Sayaka Maizono: "…"

Leon Kuwata: "…."

Mondo Oowada: "….."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…."

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Izuru Kamakura: "The World is in trouble"

Leon Kuwata: "I don't understand anything!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "W...What is this...?!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Is this some kind of joke?"

Izuru Kamakura: "Looks like I have to tell you the meanings behind those pictures"

Izuru Kamakura: "The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind is responsible for those images you see, took place one year ago! It was an incident that could make even make my face turn pale. It surpassed what one could call a man-made calamity...It was an incident on the level of a natural disaster! It was undoubtedly The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind... And its outcome was that in no time at all was the end of the world"

Leon Kuwata: "I don't understand!"

Izuru Kamakura: "The outcome is more important than the means. The result is what it all comes down to. The world has ended. That's what's important."

Mondo Oowada: "How the hell, could it just end? It's the world we are talking about"

Makoto Naegi: "W...Wait a second...! What you're saying is strange...!"

Izuru Kamakura: "What's strange?"

Makoto Naegi: "It's strange that something like that happened a year ago...! I mean, we came to this school just a few weeks ago... If some incident that ended the world happened a year ago... ...Then, what was that world we lived in until then?!"

Izuru Kamakura: "To put it simply you have been going to Hope's Peak Academy for over two years"

(Mondo started to get really angry)

Mondo Oowada: "WHAT!"

Chihiro Fuijisaki:" That's impossible…."

Izuru Kamakura: "All of your memories of the last two years are gone."

Sayaka Maizono: "T...Two years' worth of memories...?"

Izuru Kamakura: "You have been students at Hope's Peak Academy for the last two years and then, you forgot all about it!"

Leon Kuwata: "That's impossible!"

(It's impossible... It's unbelievable. But...that's just how we wish things were. We want it to be impossible... We don't want to believe it. But, if it's the truth...)

Makoto Naegi: "Everyone..."

[Select Mondo's Nootbook]

Makoto Naegi: "I have no choice to believe what Izuru has said to be the truth. These notebooks prove it. These notebooks have writing and that writing belongs to Mondo and Kirigiri. I can sadly find no other explanation for these Notebooks than that"

Mondo Owada: "….."

Mondo Oowada: "DAMN DAMN DAMN IT, YOUR RIGHT. YOU STOLE 2 YEARS WORTH OF MEMORIES" 

Izuru Kamakura: "Let me ask you this, when was the point in time when your memory split off."

(Our memory's splitting-off point? I think that means the time we lost our memories. Is that what she's talking about...? It must have been...)

THE TIME WHEN WE LOST CONCIOUSNESS

Makoto Naegi: "When we lost consciousness, that's when our memories was lost"

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct"

Makoto Naegi: "When I opened my eyes, I was on a desk in a classroom. I thought it hadn't been long since I went into that entrance hall, but it was actually two years"

Sayaka Maizono: "And we thought no time passed at all because our memories have been completely erased...?"

Izuru Kamakura: "You thought you never had met each other so you introduced yourselves"

Celestia Ludenberg: "By that time we spend two years as classmates"

Izuru Kamakura: "In other words, you bastards have been killing the friends you spent two wonderful years with and you did it just so you could escape into the ruined world outside!"

Leon Kuwata: "That's so fucked up"

Makoto Naegi: "You….you set the whole thing up"

Izuru Kamakura: "That's correct, I might as well tell you about the Plan for the Despairification of Mankind" that Me, Junko and the Rest of the Despairs came up"

(Super High-school Level Despair's... Plan for the Despairification of Mankind...?)

Izuru Kamkura: "Everyone had a normal life, a dull ordinary life. Until I got my hands on a little someone"

Makoto Naegi: "That person is"

Izuru Kamakura: "Junko Enoshima. I brainwashed her into doing my bidding and the plan for the Despairification of Mankind began"

Makoto Naegi: "So you used Junko as your pawn and played your game in the shadows"

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct. Ending the peace was the hope-destroying incident that took place a year after you enrolled at this school. It was The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. After that, peaceful days were soon gone from the world."

Izuru Kamakura: "All of the students of Hope's Peak Academy were killed and all the teachers besides the headmaster were as well"

Izuru Kamakura: "hope's peak academy took some devastating damage, and you guys were the only survivors among the student body. Hope's peak academy's 78th class. The sole survivors."

Makoto Naegi; "You are talking about..."

[Selected Ruined Floor]

Makoto Naegi: "The ruined floor"

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct"

Izuru Kamakura: "I influenced Jin Kirigri into in order to turn Hope's Peak Academy into a shelter! This was a trap set by me in order for the true plan to go into place"

Izuru Kamakura: "I told him that the Hope of the next generation could survive and fix the world."

Makoto Naegi: "That's why, we agreed to his offer, didn't we? We all agreed to live in this school our entire lives..."

Izuru Kamakura: "You believed that you could survive the event and start the world again"

Izuru Kamakura: "I then told Junko and Mukuro to start the plan"

Izuru Kamakura: "I finally climax of our Plan for the Despairifaction of mankind: this school life of mutual killing!

Sayaka Maizono: "So, you let us live... just so we could kill each other?

Izuru Kamakura: "I wanted to erase all Hope from the world so I decided to use…actually you explain it"

[Select Cameras]

Makoto Naegi: "You used the cameras to broadcast the entire School Life of Mutual Killing to the world?!"

Izuru Kamakura: "That is correct"

Leon Kuwata: "You... used us...? You used us to make other people despair...?"

Izuru Kamakura: "That's why you got to live"

Izuru Kamakura: "That is the truth behind everything"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Are you saying... that having us solve this school's mysteries was part of your plan...?"

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct"

Celestia Ludenberg: "…"

Izuru Kamakura: "The truth is not always full of hope, it is sometimes filled to the brim with despair"

Izuru Kamakura: "Those motives were all meaningless. The world has ended, after all.

Leon Kuwata: "Meaningless...? So, we..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "...We killed our friends for nothing?!"

Izuru Kamakura: "You also chose to lock yourself in this place yourselves, and then killed so you could leave it."

Mondo Oowada: "DAMN IT"

Makoto Naegi: "E...Even if what you say is true. I don't give up I won't! For the sake of everyone who was killed by you!"

Izuru Kamakura: "Naegi's, always so selfless. All-right then we are out of time. Let's finish this"

Makoto Naegi: "Finish"

Izuru Kamakura: "We have to vote! Those are the rules! By the way, since this is our final voting time, I decided to amend them a little!"

Izuru Kamakura: "You guys are hope and I am despair. If one of you guys don't vote hope than hope will get punishment"

Izuru Kamakura: "I will not be participating in the voting"

Izuru Kamakura: "If I win, your "punishment" is going to be...to grow old peacefully and quietly inside this school! That's how you're going to be punished!"

Leon Kuwata: "What!"

Izuru Kamakura: "If you choose to punish despair you can leave this school and go out into a dead world where only despair awaits."

Izuru Kamakura: "Wait a sec, I've got it. Naegi, if one of you decides to punish Hope I will excute you being the symbol of Hope"

Makoto Naegi: "…"

(I started to get very scared)

Makoto Naegi: "We will not give into you…right guys"

Mondo Oowada: "…."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "….."

Sayaka Maizono: "…."

Celestia Ludenberg: "….."

Leon Kuwata: "…."

Makoto Naegi: "Guys"

Izuru Kamakura: "You have lost. Who do you think fell into Despair? Who do you think is the one who's going to kill you?"

Makoto Naegi: "…"

Makoto Naegi: "No, I know we will not lose to you"

Izuru Kamakura: "Stubborn to the bitter end. Show me you're Hope Makoto Naegi!"

(The final vote...This is my decisive battle. I have to make everyone realize... Make everyone remember...I have to make them remember we must never give up...Because, living in despair is not living)

Mondo Oowada: "…"

(Makoto talks to Mondo)

Mondo Oowada: "I guess I couldn't live up to my bro's promise. The Crazy Diamonds I swore to protect... gone. But y'know what? My bro also taught me that as long as there's one man upholding the ideal, the ideal would never die. And as long as I live... the ideals and the existence of Crazy Diamonds isn't dead yet! This promise can still be kept! Right on, Naegi, I'm with ya to face the world!""

Chihiro Fuihisaki: "…"

(Makoto talks to Chihiro)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "I wanted to be weak, I wanted to escape my mistakes…Hifumi, Ishimaru they all showed me something. Even if the road is risky I have to take it even if it will cost me. This road may be long and dangerous but it's a road I am willing to take. I am with you Makoto till the bitter end. Even without the ability to walk I will fight Despair long and hard." 

Sayaka Maizono: "…." 

(Makoto talks to Sayaka)

Sayaka Maizono: "My dearest friends are gone... And I was this close to commit horrible things. But Naegi... you, Ikusaba, and the others have reminded me what is important and why I became an idol in the first place. If this world is really in ruins and everyone lost strength... then it is my duty to lift back their spirits! Just like how these idols lifted back my spirits when I was little!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "…"

(Makoto talks to Celestia)

Celes: "Everything I worked for... everything I gambled for... gone in seconds. And my identity... But if anything, Naegi, I've learned that identity matters not, but luck and skill. With that, I believe that even if everything is in crumbles, I can just pick it up and rebuild my dreams in time. After all, I am in favor of a knight of luck... like you."

Leon Kuwata: "…."

(Makoto talks to Leon)

Leon Kuwata: "I mean, seriously? No chicks to hit on? No more baseball? But hey, wait a minute... Maybe Asahina has a point, come to think of it. Sometimes there are chicks who dig baseball pros. And I've been getting this luxuries because of baseball after all. And even if baseball fields and others are gone... there's still ME, the SHSL Baseball Star! That's it! I'll live, and I'll carve my own baseball legend from scratch and revive the sport myself! ... Legends like that surely would make girls swoon over me, right Naegi?"

Izuru Kamakura: "No, this can't be"

Makoto Naegi: "This"

Mondo Oowada: "School"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Trial"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Is"

Leon Kuwata: "OVER!"

Izuru Kamakura: "I lost…I can't believe it"

END OF COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL

(Izuru's motive and reason for all of this will be explain next part. Do not worry. Everything will go full circle)


	37. ENDING OF DANGANROPA DISTRUST

END OF FINAL COUNTDOWN TO DESPAIR

Izuru Kamakura: "How could I lose?"

Makoto Naegi: "You underestimated us. We won't fall into despair easily"

Leon Kuwata: "That's right"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Looks like even the mastermind behind it all can be subjected to his own despair"

Izuru Kamakura: "That's fantastic"

Mondo Oowada: "What"

Makoto Naegi: "Huh"

Izuru Kamakura: "I must truly commend you, I thought you would be consumed by despair but I was wrong – dead wrong. Through your bonds you have managed to become the Ultimate Hope that I desired you guys to become"

Makoto Naegi: "Are you saying.."

Sayaka Maizono: "That you planned your defeat"

Izuru Kamakura: "It doesn't matter if you became Ultimate Hope or Despair but to be honest I wanted you to become the Ultimate Hope because that's a much more interesting path to take"

Makoto Naegi: "Everything you did, from the destruction of the world to controlling Junko was to….."

Izuru Kamakura: "That's right, everything was to create the Ultimate Hope to combat the Ultimate Despair. Of course Junko did not know that. I had a feeling that Junko would become the Ultimate Despair but she was such a disappointment just like her ancestors. This is the complete opposite for you Naegi, your ancestors have always surprised me and you are no different"

Makoto Naegi: "It's almost like you knew my ancestors…but that's impossible"

Izuru Kamakura: "I am immortal don't you remember. Infect I build Hope's Peak with one of Naegi's ancestors and Junko's Ancestors. In order to create the Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Despair I decided to choose these two families in order to help out my plan. I knew that eventually the Naegis and the Enoshima's would fight for Hope and Despair and my plan would finally reach its end stage. Junko may have been a disappointment but I have a plan put in place"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "How, how can you know everything….i don't understand"

Izuru Kamakura: "Everything begins when I was travelling in Tibet as I left Japan during the Meiji period. I discovered ancient ruins that predicted the God of Hope and Despair would eventually come down when 10 people of Hope and 10 people of Despair would come in contact with each other and fight till the bitter end. In order my plan to be achieve I activated the ruins powers and made contact with the God of Hope and Despair. They gave me immortality. The first step of my plan was to build a place that could birth both Great Hope and possibly Great Despair"

Celestia Ludenberg: "You mean, Hope's Peak Acadmey?"

Izuru Kamakura: "That is correct; I created Hope's Peak Academy for that sole purpose to create Ultimate Hope and Despair. Two of my apprentices was Haru Naegi and Hayato Enoshima. They will smart people and believe that Talent was what was needed to rise to the top. So along with them I create Hope's Peak Acadmey. Much later I faked my death and then cursed both the Naegi and Enoshima families so they eventually would be at war with each other. Looks like this time is now, I am glad I am able to see my plans bloom to full greatness"

Makoto Naegi: "I can't believe it"

Izuru Kamakura: "I must as well show you the 10 Despairs since I think you know who they all"

Izuru Kamakura: "I summon you 10 figures of Despair"

(Suddenly figures in black robes appeared)

Mondo Oowada: "What is going on"

Izuru Kamakura: "I might as well show you, to show them your heads"

(I was shocked. I did not expect them..Sakura,Kirigiri,Mukuro,Yasuhiro,Aoi,Ishimaru,Fukawa,Togami and Hifumi)

Mondo Oowada: "What….WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO"

Izuru Kamakura: "I simply brought their bodies back to life. They are still dead but now my sprit is in their bodies and now I control them. The perfect bodies for my plan, I must say thanks to the Killing School Life I have obtained these great puppets. Thank you very much for that"

Leon Kuwata: "You bastard!"

Sayaka Maizono: "I won't forgive you"

Celestia Ludenberg:" You treat human beings like you toys. Do you have no respect for the dead

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "You…I hate you"

(They were all fiercely staring at Izuru)

Izuru Kamakura: "I turned your friends into puppets because I needed 10 figures of Despair but in order for my plan to bloom completely I also need 10 figures of Hope to fight the Despair. Here excluding Naegi we have 5 figures of Despair. You are missing 5. In order to beat me once and for all you need 10 figures of Hope and face me a the Ruins of Tibet in 3 years. This is when my plan will be put in place. If you don't meet me with 10 figures of Hope you will lose"

(Izuru tossed a remote)

Izuru Kamakura: "This is a remote for the door of the school. Please do me a favour and do not die before we meet each other again in three years or I will be very disappointed. Good bye"

(Izuru along with the rest of our deceased friends disappeared)

Mondo Oowada: "What the hell..."

Leon Kuwata: "Was Izuru being serious"

Sayaka Maizono: "My guess so..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "…three years"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Till the battle between Hope and Despair" 

Makoto Naegi: "Guys, I know you are scared but we must not give up. We will defeat Izuru and save out friends. I am sure of it"

Sayaka Maizono: "You are completely right"

Leon Kuwata: "Hell, yeah"

(They all nodded in agreement and we went to the Metal Door)

Celestia Ludenberg: "This kinda nostalgic"

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "We must move forward"

Sayaka Maizono: "If we don't the world will truly disappear"

Mondo Oowada: "This is our world and we must protect it at all costs. For everyone who had died here"

Sayaka Maizono: "Naegi, how about you press the button. You are the leader of our group and without you we would have surely lost"

(They all nodded in agreement. The world outside is probably dangerous and full of despair but still I will not give up hope. Even if there is nothing but despair outside we will still keep our hope up, for the sake of everyone. We are coming for you Izuru – you better be prepared because for Hope we will not let your plan succeed. I pressed the button and the door slowly opened. I smiled and the light came shining it. I noticed everyone had a smile in their face. We the survivors of Hope's Peak Academy will carry on the legacy left to us by Jin and everyone….for hope)

END

Coming up – Alternate Ending and Preview for Danganropa 2: Distrust.


	38. ALTERNATE ENDING TO DANGANROPA: DISTRUST

(This was the Ending I hate planned for Chapter 6. Originally I was going to have Chapter 6 with them being out of the school and going to their homes and trying to see if their families were alive. In the end I decided against it but this was immediately a last minute cut. Here is the Alternate Ending to Danganropa 1: Distrust. I also felt this ending was too similar to Crisis Core. While I love that ending I didn't want to rip it off. )

Alternate Ending of Danganropa: Distrust

"As we are on the run from Izuru's Despair Organisation. They were not far behind us I need to make sure everyone is safe. While they weren't looking I knocked them out and using a sword I found while exploring with the other survivors of Hope's Peak, i headed off to meet the Despair Group head on. Their main goal was to target me the Ultimate Hope."

Makoto Naegi: "You can come out now"

(I knew it, this Cliffside was a trap with many Despair soldiers coming towards me. All pointing their guns at me)

Makoto Naegi: "The price of Hope is high but I am willing to pay that price as the ultimate hope."

(I draw my sword and my gun and fired into the air.)

Makoto Naegi: "If you want to come and get me than GET ME!"

(I threw a grenade into the Despair Soldiers causing them to get dizzy. This is the time, I charged into battle. It was truly gruelling. I may be average kid but I managed to hold them off with everything I have learned over the past few weeks. Only 4 four left...)

Makoto Naegi: "Shit"

(I noticed that my body was wearing down due to the injuries I had sustained)

Makoto Naegi: "Only four more"

(Using the last of my strength I dodged their attacks. One, Two. I killed the fourth but then...)

Makoto Naegi: "No"

(The last guy fired his bullets. I had no strength. The bullets went into me. I was screaming in pain and fired my bullets from my gun at him. It shot him right in the face. I staggered back and fell to the floor)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "What happened?"

Leon Kuwata: "I don't know, last think I remember is that Naegi…where is Naegi"

(Out of the tint of my eye I noticed Sayaka and then she saw me.)

Sayaka Maizono: "Naegi!"

(They all rushed over to me)

Leon Kuwata: "Hang in there, we will get you to a hospital"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Please hang in there"

(I smiled at them)

Makoto Naegi: "Sorry guys"

(I showed them my wounds with my remaining strength fading away)

Sayaka Maizono: "You're Bullet Wounds..."

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "They are..."

Makoto Naegi: "Fatal"

(I noticed everyone's faces swell up. Mondo and Leon were crying but they were trying to hide it even though it was obvious they were crying. The rain started to pour on my face. The girls were not trying to hide their tears. Celes was crying over me. That wouldn't have been impossible before but now...)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Tell me, why you did this?"

(I looked at here and smiled)

Makoto Naegi: "I wanted to save you guys. I knew their trap. They were only after me the Ultimate Hope. This was the only to save you guy"

(Chihiro burst into tears)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Please don't go…"

(I smiled at her)

Makoto Naegi: "Please don't feel sadness and despair…for...all of us)

Sayaka Maizono: "For all of us?"

Makoto Naegi: "That's right…you guys are gonna….."

(Using my strength I pulled Chihiro in and said...)

Makoto Naegi: "Live"

Makoto Naegi: "You guys will be..."

Makoto Naegi: "my living legacy…"

Makoto Naegi: "My hope, my dreams..."

Makoto Naegi: "They are yours now"

(No one was trying to hide back their tears)

Everyone besides Makoto: "We…are you living legacy.

(I used my last strength to tell them that. I am so glad I finally was able to meet you guys. I made great friends and memories. There was some hardships and troubles but my hope shined through…everyone…become my living legacy. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face for the last time)

(My eyes woke and I saw Sakura, Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa, Mukuro, Aoi, Ishimaru and Hifumi. They were all together. Looking down upon me. Kirigri raised her arm to me and I grabbed it. I felt like I was getting pushed up. I would finally meet my friends at last. I looked down for the last time..)

Sprit Naegi: "Please for all of our sakes. Don't give up hope."

(I closed my eyes for the second and last time.)

Makoto Naegi: "Goodbye, everyone"

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(Everyone was crying. Everyone holded his cold hands.)

Sayaka Maizono: "Why, why did this happen. He was so sweet, so kind. Together we defeated Izuru so why...why did this happen"

Leon Kuwata: "Izuru, he will pay. I swear he will pay with his life"

Mondo Oowda: "Ishimaru, Hifumi and now Makoto. Why does this keep happening? Please tell me why"

(It was several minutes before we even were able to speak. The rain subsided and sunlight poured in.)

Celestia Ludenberg: "Makoto…this is not what he would want"

Leon Kuwata: "What do you mean?"

Celestia Ludenberg: "Feeling despair because of his death. No…I know it in my heart that he wants us to move forward. He was the Ultimate Hope"

(Whiping the tears of my face. My heart was heavy but Celestia's words shifted off the burden I was feeling)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "You're right, he would not want us to feel sadness and despair. He wants us to remember all the good times we had with him and the hope that we felt after we stopped Izuru's plan"

Leon Kuwata: "Your are right, we need to stay strong and face everything that is coming.."

Mondo Oowada: "Naegi, you tied a hero's death.

Celestia Ludenberg: "Naegi, you gave us the most important aspect of life...Hope"

Sayaka Maizono: "Let's bury his body and give him the resting place he deserves – the Ultimate Hope"

(It look us a while but we buried his body. We found a wooden plank and inscribed onto it)

"Makoto Naegi

"He lived for Hope, He died for Hope

He is a Hero in our mind and we will never forget him"

(The blue sky started to clear the clouds)

Everyone: "We will honour you Naegi, to make sure your death wasn't meaningless"

(We walked away from the grave site. We a new resolve. For everyone who died due to Hope's Peak Acadmey we will defeat Izuru once and for all and create a new future for us all…A Future Foundation)

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

(We were at the secret base underground. This is where we planned our attack on Izuru)

Chihiro Fuijisaki: "Are you prepared to take him on"

Leon Kuwata: "Of course, if we didn't why would we be here?"

Sayaka Maizono: "For Naegi, we must continue on his legacy"

Celestia Ludenberg: "You're right, we must stop Izuru"

Mondo Oowda: "Izuru, we are coming to your door and giving you the punishment you deserve"

(The 5 survivors of Hope's peak put the hands together and walked outside of the underground base)

PERSPECTIVE CHANGE

(I finally have found out where my brother died. He died for Hope but his "friends" let him die. )

Komaru Naegi: "I will not rest until I find them...i swear on my brother's soul I will find them and give them the justice they deserve"

END


	39. FINAL THOUGHTS ON DANGANROPA: DISTRUST

Creator: These are just my thoughts on the Project and highlighting a couple of things that are interesting or are worth talking about. This is my final thoughts on Danganropa: Distrust.

The Executions: While I don't think my Executions are nearly as good as Danganropa 1 or 2 they do have some symbolic meaning to them. Which I will explain to you guys here:

Sakura's Oogami's Execution: This one was obvious, Sakura Oogami is a great fighter and has been shoved with a lot of expectations by her family. The Trophies falling down on her represent not only the numerous prises she has won from her fighting but also symbolises the expectations of her. Eventually the pressure gets too much and she is crushed by the pressure and those expectations. Just like how she cracked under pressure and decided to side with Monokuma after he revealed that he hold her family hostage.

Mukuro Ikusaba/Junko Enoshima's Execution: This one was just a massive FPS reference. It makes sense due to Mukuro Ikusaba's position as the Super High School Solider. The first scene is a reference to Halo Reach's ending with the one lone solider against impossible odds and failing to stop them. The Monokuma pulling the knife and throwing it at Mukuro is a reference to the end of Modern Warfare 2 where the main character pulled out a knife and threw it at someone. The final scene when she is tied up is a reference to Don's Death in Gears of War 3 as he crashed into a wall with a car that had explosives in order to stop the hoard. It also represents her accepted her fate as she could have gotten out of the car but decoded not too due to her honour as a solider to die a soldier's death.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Execution: This one is pretty obvious but Ishimaru's execution is a reference to Adolf Hitler's death. This is insulting for Ishimaru as he is being compared to Adolf Hitler by Monokuma who well...wasn't the nicest of fellows. I know the Kennedy style assassination is the execution most people assume Ishimaru would have but I decided to go a bit different. First Ishimaru being the leader sees that the Monokumas are going to invader the "bunker", this shows Ishimaru he has no way out. He exits the room and there are numerous pictures of him and his achievements. This is to show that all his accomplishments are for nothing as he will be remembered as a murder and not a hero. This is more insult to Ishimaru. He then finds Monokumas disguised as humans and he shoots them to stop them from attacking him. This is a reference to what happen to Hitler's family. Finally the Monokumas decided to light the place on fire. This symbolises that the heat got to Ishimaru and he killed Aoi because of the Heat. Ishimaru taking his own life with a bullet is a reference to Hilter's death and when he falls into the fire is symbolic of a leader who has fallen from grace. Of course the Flags are a reference to the Allies in World War 2.

Hifumi Yamada's Execution: This is a massive reference to Final Fantasy 7 and the death of Aerith. This makes sense as Final Fantasy 7 is a huge part of the otaku culture and it makes sense for Hifumi's death to be something related to a popular game like Final Fantasy 7. The moments when Celes decides to see Hifumi one last time is a direct reference to Cloud meeting with Aerith. She sees Hifumi sitting there. She notices the sword and Monokuma tells her to kill him. This is a reference to Celes's selfish nature and her desire to murder in order to get out. Hifumi does not move a muscle as he accepts his death in by Celes's hands. Then Monokuma Sephorith comes down and stabs Hifumi. As Celes holds him in his last moments it shows that deep down she really did care about Hifumi. Hifumi being placed down into the water and him sinking into the abyss is another iconic moment in FF7. Originally I planned for Hifumi's death to be similar to Zack Fair's death from FF: Crisis Core but I decided to leave that for Makoto Naegi's death in the Ending which is now the Alternate Ending.

Now let's get onto some other stuff. Who was I originally going to kill off?

Well I originally wanted Togami to be one of the murderers killing Aoi but in the end because while Togami is a son of a bitch he always keeps his cards close and would just willingly kill someone until the very end. I want Fukawa to be dead by Chapter 3 but in the end I decided that Hifumi would be the one to kill both Togami and Fukawa. Isn't it ironic: arguably one of the dumbest charcters in the series who has less than redeemable qualities in the first Danganropa (He does redeem himself in Danganropa: Distrust) managed to kill Togami. Sakura killing Kirigiri and Mukuro killing Yasuhiro was pretty obvious from the start but I wasn't sure on Aoi and Ishimaru. For chapter 3 I want the next murderer to be male, I have been watching a lot of Danganropa 2 Playthroughs and the 4th case gave me the idea on how Chapter 3 would play out. In a way Chapter 3 of Danganropa: Distrust was a trubite to the 4th case of Danganropa 2 and a Fanfic that inspired me to make this one called Danganropa: Unbound. I am glad at how I sorted out the victims and the murders. I tried to make them a little bit more sympathetic than the first game "cough" Celestia "cough". I tried to give characters who didn't really get that much development like Sayaka and Leon. You can judge if I succeed on that front but overall I am rather happy at how this project developed.

So what's for the future?

I have a trilogy planned out. Danganropa 2 will have all new characters like Super Danganropa 2 did and the 3rd game will be the Survivors of D1 and D2 vs Izuru. I am not sure what is going to happen after the trilogy but stay tuned. As for Danganropa 2, due to school related exams getting harder and harder I will not be as frequent but I promise I will not let Danganropa 2: Distrust. I already know who is going to be the Victims and the Murderers. Some of them will surprise you.

Here are two "new" characters. When I saw new they were the main characters in Danganropa Zero. While there are quite a lot of similarities between their Danganropa Zero and Danganropa 2: Distrust counterparts they have different talents.

Yasuke Matsuda – The Super High School Time Traveller (Not much is known of him. But he has a sarcastic personality and a sharp mouth)

Ryoko Otonashi – The Super High School Scientist (Cheerful, but dreams of more. Was driven by the fascination of Science but also likes to read about mythology)

These Two will play an important role in the events of Danganropa 2. You may be surprised at how the events will play out. Also Saionji won't be one of the characters in D2: Distrust. I don't want to have a too bloated cast but she may pop up again at some point. That's all I have to talk about. Starting Soon Danganronpa 2: Distrust – it's going to be very fun.


End file.
